Una Prueba Diferente
by fannychan-44
Summary: aqui estoy otra ves! y con una version mejorada de mi primer fic! Nuestros caballeros de Bronce tendran que superar mas pruebas... de amor... dejen reviews... otra ves jajaja
1. Sin Dejar de Mirarte

**listo! ahi va de nuez jajaja**

**una nueva version editada y mejorada jaja eso espero...**

**como antes no sabia manejar bien esta web por eso me cauisa problemillas, asi que desidi borrar algunos fanfic que estaban del nabo!**

**asi que aki va de nuevo mi primera obra maestra!**

**disfrutenla... otra ves jejejej**

**Una prueba diferente**

**Capitulo 1.** Sin dejar de mirarte

Saori caminaba lentamente por uno de los largos pasillos de su mansión, o mas bien de la de su familia. Nunca le ha gustado denominarla solamente suya, ya que ahí también vivían sus caballeros.

Ya les había comunicado que tenían visitas. Tres chicas llegaron la semana pasado y fueron recibidas, como ella lo había planeado, por sus admiradores. Saori sonrió al recordar el rostro de sus caballeros al verlas. Sabia que les hacia falta compañía, pero no cualquier compañía, sino compañía femenina.

Desde que ellas llegaron, el rostro de sus caballeros es distinto. Ahora sus ojos tienen mas fuerza y vitalidad; y ni que decir de sus compañeras, están tan contentas que no se lo pueden creer. Ahora solo faltaba que cada uno de sus caballeros se diera cuenta, aunque conociéndolos, era más probable que se dieran cuenta primero que son chicas que de lo que sienten por ellas, pero para eso estaba ella ahí, para ayudarlos y apoyarlos en todo lo que pueda, aunque eso signifique hacerlo en secreto. Realmente a la diosa le parecía muy divertido todo este lío amoroso.

Hyoga se comportaba coquetamente con su "conocida", pero sin dejar de ser misterioso. Se comportaba mas amable, algo que en él no es muy frecuente que digamos. La frialdad que antes habitaba en él, había desaparecido ya desde un buen tiempo, pero la aparición de su "conocida" hizo que desapareciera aun mas.

Shun hacia todo lo posible por controlarse, aunque lo hacia mejor de lo que todos esperaban. Su "amiga" le había hecho actuar de muchas formas, algo que a ella no le desagradaba. Seguía siendo igual de coqueto con su mirada y sonrisa, que hacia inconscientemente, y eso lograba que su compañera perdiera la cabeza. Esa sonrisa que sin que él se diera cuenta, es capaz de derretir a más de cinco chicas al mismo tiempo, esa es su gran virtud.

Shiryu simplemente no podía hacer nada, después de todo a la chica ya la conocía desde que eran niños. Además todavía no se había recuperado por completo de sus ojos y eso le preocupaba a su compañera. Shiryu se ha caracterizado por ser un chico muy tranquilo y sereno, pero con la llegada de su "amiga" de la infancia, se ha vuelto un poco distraído y parecía cavilar todo el tiempo, algo que realmente le divierte a todos.

En cuanto a Seiya, ya estaba reservado para cierta diosa de largo cabello lila. Sonrió al pensarlo. Esperaba que no solamente la llegada de las señoritas causara efectos en él, sino algo mas.

En dirección opuesta a ella, una de las invitadas iba caminando hacia la cocina. Una chica rubia con el cabello recogido en un pequeño chongo.

-Elli, buenos días- la diosa saludo cortésmente deteniéndose en el pasillo, con una dulce sonrisa.

-Buenos días, señorita Saori- la chica se inclino levemente. Ella estaba eternamente agradecida por haberla invitado a pasar algunos días en su mansión, aunque al principio le preocupaban los niños del orfanato, pero ellos estaban completamente de acuerdo en que aceptara la invitación, tal ves por que ya sabían a quien iba a ver. Miho no dio ninguna objeción para que no fuera, ella se ofreció a cuidar a los niños.

-A donde te diriges?- pregunto Saori con cierta curiosidad.

-Bueno, quería preparar el desayuno para todos, es lo menos que puedo hacer por...

-No digas eso- fue interrumpida por Saori- no tienes que agradecer nada. Siempre serán bienvenidas aquí. Ya les hacia falta a mis caballeros compañías femeninas como ustedes- Saori sonrió, guiñando un ojo a Elli.

La chica rubia solo acertó a sonrojarse levemente. Era verdad que ella había aceptado venir para verlo a él, a Hyoga. Lo había extrañado mucho y el volver a verlo era como si brillara de nuevo el sol para ella, ya hacia tiempo que no sabia de él. Había cambiado bastante desde la ultima ves que lo vio. Era mas fuerte y un poco mas alto. Seguía teniendo sus ojos azul hielo y su cabello rubio por debajo de los hombros. Algo que tal vez no había notado Ellie, era el hecho de que los ojos de Hyoga se habían vuelto mas dulces y calidos desde que ella llego. Los años no habían pasado en balde para él ni para ninguno de los caballeros. Y ni que decir de las chicas.

Se dirigió a la cocina. Al llegar, busco en algunos estantes para encontrar un poco de pan y jalea, teniendo algunas dificultades para alcanzarla, ya que se encontraba bastante alejada del piso. Al final logro alcanzarla con algunos brincos. Después de ese pequeño contratiempo, busco algún cuchillo para untar la mantequilla y la jalea (mermelada para algunos). Pero tubo otro pequeño problema. Al momento de querer abrir el frasco de la jalea, no pudo! Eso tal ves tuviera que ver el hecho de que era nueva. No importaba que tan duro la intentara destapar, simplemente no podía. Intento abrirla tomando un trapo y envolviéndola en la tapa para que no se resbalara de su mano, pero ni aun así. Estaba tan dura como un pedazo de corcho en una botella.

"¡No puedo abrirla! Si esto sigue así, ya abra pasado la hora del desayuno"

Pero lo que Elli no sabia era que un chico rubio de ojos azules como el hielo la estaba observando desde la puerta de la entrada de la cocina, divirtiéndose con la escena frente a él. Tenia los brazos cruzados y estaba apoyado del lado derecho del borde de la puerta. La había estado mirando un buen rato, divirtiéndose con los gestos y muecas que Elli hacia al no poder abrir el frasco.

"Se ve muy graciosa" se dijo después de ver a la pobre Elli haciendo su ultimo intento por abrir el frasco.

Con una ligera y dulce sonrisa en su rostro, sin dejar de mirarla, por fin se decidió a hablarle para que terminara con su tormento.

-ejem!- Elli escucho una voz masculina en dirección a la puerta y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Reconocía esa voz.

"¡No puede ser, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba aquí"

¿Desde cuanto tiempo la había estado espiando sin ella darse cuenta?. Eso si era vergonzoso para ella y lo peor de todo¿Por qué él, de todos los chicos que viven en esa casa tenia que ser él precisamente el que llegara a auxiliarla. La chica volteo hacia donde provenía la voz, y dio un salto al confirmar sus sospechas. Ahí estaba el Santo del Cisne.

-¡Hyoga!- Elli exclamo nerviosa, mas roja que un tomate, sin saber que hacer o que decir después de ver como aquel chico sonreía por su presencia.- ¿qué... que haces aquí?.

-Solo pasaba por aquí y te vi teniendo un poco de dificultades con eso- Hyoga no podía dejar de sonreír. El tenerla así de avergonzada era algo que el disfrutaba como un niño pequeño- Necesitas ayuda?

-eh... bueno yo... si no es mucha molestia- alcanzo a decir aun avergonzada. No podía creer todo lo que ese chico le hacia sentir, tan pequeña y a la ves tan grande frente a su mirada. Realmente la tenia loca.

Hyoga se acerco a ella lentamente. Elli le dio el pequeño frasco y en un instante Hyoga lo abrió, sin ninguna dificultad. Como si ese dichoso frasco ya hubiera sido abierto anteriormente. Hyoga sonrió triunfante mientras que Elli se quedo perpleja. Ella no pudo mover ni un centímetro la tapa de ese condenado frasco y él lo abrió con una gran facilidad.

-Aquí tienes- Hyoga le dio el frasco ya abierto.

-gra... gracias Hyoga- dijo nerviosa.

-te ocasiono muchos problemas verdad?

Ellie solo afirmo con la cabeza.

-bueno... eemm... quieres que te prepare algo de desayunar?- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir, después de tratar de quitarse el nerviosismo.

-si, claro- el chico respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-entonces, siéntate por favor, mientras yo termino de hacer el desayuno- Hyoga tomo asiento en una pequeña mesa que se encontraba detrás de ella. Ellie comenzó a preparar un pequeño desayuno. Coloco un poco de mantequilla en rebanadas de pan y después la jalea. Coloco cuatro en un plato y tres en otro.

Hyoga la observaba mientras hacia todo esto. ¿Qué es lo que tenia esta chica que lo hacia sentir tan raro? simplemente no podía dejar de sonreír como un entupido cuando ella estaba cerca. Era bonita, no solo eso, hermosa, pero había conocido a otras chicas hermosas y ninguna lo hacia sentir así. La observaba tratando de ver que es lo que la hacia diferenta a las demás. Tenían muchas cosas en común. Los dos habían perdido a sus padres; pero no era eso solamente. Su forma de ser calida, dulce e inocente era una de las cosas que mas le hacían perder la cabeza.

Ellie tomo los platos y los puso en la mesa. Los cuatro panes eran para Hyoga y los otros tres para ella.

-aquí tienes- Elli coloco el plato enfrente de Hyoga sentándose enfrente de él.

-gracias.

-espero que te gusten, los estaba haciendo muy deprisa y tal ves no tengan buen sabor- dijo tímidamente.

-no te preocupes, por culpa de Ikki estoy acostumbrado a todo tipo de comida- dijo Hyoga con cierta travesura, buscando hacerla enfadar.

-muy gracioso Hyoga- y evidentemente lo logro, a Ellie no le agrado ese comentario.

Hyoga se río con ganas, adoraba ver el hermoso rostro de Ellie de esa manera.

-es broma, esta muy sabroso.

-quieres algo de tomar?

-creo que hacerme comer este desayuno ya es suficiente castigo no crees?

-¡Hyoga!- exclamo Ellie enfadada por aquello. Ella sabia que lo hacia para molestarla, pero no importaba lo que ella hiciera, no podía ignorarlo. Lo miro con mala cara.

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo, no vuelvo a decir nada- Hyoga trato de tranquilizarla, haciéndole entender que no haría otro comentario de ese tipo. Se estaba juntando demasiado con Seiya.

-¿Por qué te levantaste tan temprano, generalmente tu te levantas hasta tarde- le dijo mientras comía.

La pregunta de Ellie lo sorprendió un poco. Se había enterado por medio de Saori que ella estaba en la cocina y se apresuro a llegar hasta ahí.

-bueno, quería entrenar un poco en el gimnasio, pero me dio hambre, así que vine a la cocina y te encontré peleando con el frasco- contesto mientras le daba un mordisco al pan.

Hyoga la observo para ver su reacción. El solo hecho de recordar eso, a Ellie se le volvió a subir la sangre a la cabeza de nuevo. ¿Tenia que recordárselo?.

Evidentemente la respuesta de Hyoga era falsa. Se había levantado temprano por que ya no podía dormir, así que decidió pasearse por los pasillos encontrándose con Saori, la cual le indico que Ellie se dirigía a la cocina. Él quería verla, así que no dudo en dirigirse directamente hacia allá. Obviamente, no le iba a decir esto a Ellie.

Terminaron de desayunar tranquilamente y Elli se encargo de lavar los platos, algo que al principio Hyoga no quiso aceptar, ya que preferiría que él mismo lavara sus platos.

-no Hyoga, déjame hacerlo!- exclamo Ellie indignada.

-por favor Ellie, déjame lavar al menos los míos, eres la invitada recuerdas?.

-eso no tiene nada que ver, tengo que lavar los platos YO- Ellie ya se estaba desesperando, mientras intentaba en vano quitarle de las manos un plato pequeño. .

En un pequeño jalón de Elli hacia los cubiertos, se corto levemente el dedo índice con un cuchillo de mesa, haciendo una ligera mueca de dolor. Hyoga lo noto rápidamente.

-¿Qué pasa Ellie?- Pregunto preocupado.

-no es nada, solo... me corte, es todo- trato de excusarse, pero fue inútil para el chico de ojos claros, el cual inmediatamente dejo los cubiertos a un lado.

-te cortaste, déjame ver- Hyoga tomo con suavidad la mano de Ellie. Esta se estremeció al sentir el tacto de su mano. El chico noto que el corte no era grave, solo superficial, pero no dejaba de sangrar. Hyoga jalo la mano de Ellie hacia él haciendo que la chica se acercara mas a el cuerpo del chico. Éste examino la herida y la limpio con una pequeña servilleta.

-Hyoga, no es para tanto, solo es un corte pequeño-Elli no sabia que decir. El tenerlo tan cerca la trastornaba y no le dejaba pensar con claridad. Podía ver sus largas pestañas y sus ojos claros azules como el hielo mirando su mano con atención, y su largo cabello rubio cubriendo parte de sus ojos. Lo único que podía hacer ante esa acción era quedarse hipnotizada observándolo completamente ruborizada.

Hyoga tomo de su bolsillo del pantalón una pequeña curita y se la coloco en el dedo de Ellie, que ya había dejado de sangrar.

-listo, es bueno de ves en cuando traer esto- le sonrió dulcemente.

-no... no tenias por que molestarte- dijo esto mientras bajaba la mirada levemente avergonzada.

-no es molestia Elli, además fue mi culpa que te hayas cortado, lo siento- dijo con voz dulce. Hyoga se había percatado de lo cerca que estaban sus rostro y eso no le molesto en lo absoluto. La miro a los ojos por varios segundos. Sus manos seguían unidas.

De repente, la puerta de la cocina se abrió mostrando a una de las doncellas de la mansión Kido.

-oh, lo siento, no sabia que había alguien en la cocina. Disculpen.

Rápidamente ambos se soltaron. Por primera ves en mucho tiempo Hyoga sintió arder sus mejillas, dándole a entender que se estaba poniendo rojo.

-no te preocupes, puedes pasar Naomi. Ya nos íbamos verdad?- Hyoga se dirigió a Ellie, que todavía seguía un poco atontada.

-eh?... así, claro.- dijo después de recuperarse de su pequeño shock.

-esta bien joven Hyoga, la señorita Saori me pidió que preparara el desayuno. Si gustan esperar en el comedor por favor.

-ya desayunos gracias.

-entonces, permítanme preparar el desayuno de los demás por favor.

-perdón por haber venido a la cocina sin avisar- Ellie ofreció disculpas por haber desordenado la cocina con una ligera reverencia.

-no se preocupe señorita Ellie- esta hizo una sonrisa suave.

Los dos salieron de la cocina para que la empleada pudiera terminar el desayuno para los demás. Entre tanto, Hyoga y Ellie se dirigieron a la sala de estar, donde estuvieron conversando un rato. Realmente un rato muuuy grande.

O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O

Una chica de largo y hermoso cabello negro acababa de salir de la ducha en una pequeña habitación que había sido asignada para ella.

Al salir de la ducha se coloco una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo desnudo y húmedo. Su largo cabello negro caía suavemente sobre sus hombros descubiertos; se coloco en frente del espejo. De inmediato aparecieron un par de ojos azul pálido que le devolvían la mirada. Tomo su larga cabellera y la cepillo unas cuantas veces.

Mientras hacia esto, se preguntaba que hacia una chica como ella en ese lugar, en la mansión de los Kido. La señorita Saori la había invitado, pero ella al principio no acepto. Su lugar era en los cinco picos junto a el maestro, aunque tendría que aceptar que no sabia mucho de Shiryu y que quería saber si estaba bien, era mas fuerte de lo que ella pensaba. El maestro entendió eso perfectamente y la animo a que fuera a verle sin ningún problema, así que acepto. Si, era verdad que tenia muchos deseos de verlo, pero también le preocupaba la salud del maestro; se preguntaba si estaría bien. Dio un gran suspiro y se miro al espejo.

"¿Por qué no me dirá nada? Siempre he esperado por él, pero... su indiferencia me lastima. Ya han sido tantas veces que se ha ido que ahora estar tan cerca de él, bajo el mismo techo, me paraliza. Oh Kami (Dios), ayúdame por favor."

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el golpeteo de la puerta de su habitación. Pensando que podría ser Ellie o alguna otra de las chicas, se habían vuelto buenas amigas; se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

-Ellie, espérame un momen...- no pudo terminar la frase. Enfrente de ella se encontraba la alta y esbelta figura de Shiryu. Él aun no había recuperado la vista por completo, así que no se dio cuenta de que Sunrei estaba cubierta por una toalla y que acababa de salir de la regadera.

-Shiryu...- dijo Sunrei en un susurro. Los ojos tan abiertos como dos mares.

-Buenos días Sunrei- dijo con voz serena y firme. Le ofreció una sonrisa tenue.

De pronto, Sunrei se dio cuenta de que no estaba en condiciones adecuadas para recibirlo y rápidamente sus mejillas tomaron un color rojo intenso. Gracias a Kami (Dios) que Shiryu no podía verla.

-vine a avisarte que ya esta listo el desayuno.

-si, gra... gracias, pero es que...yo...- por culpa de los nervios, al dar un paso hacia atrás, su pie, mojado todavía, se resbalo, haciendo que Shiryu por reflejo la tomara en sus brazos antes de que pudiera caer. Sunrei solo se sujeto más a él.

-estas bien? -el brazo derecho de Shiryu estaba alrededor de la espalda de Sunrei y la mano izquierdo le tocaba ligeramente el hombro.

-si...si, estoy bien, solo me resbale, ya sabes que soy muy torpe- Sunrei no sabia que hacer. No podría decirle que se encontraba en condiciones no muy buenas o que estaba semidesnuda, por no decir desnuda (solo la cubría la toalla). Bajo la mirada con el rostro mas rojo que nunca. Ella se había sujetado de los anchos hombros de Shiryu y poco a poco lo fue soltando, aunque eso era lo que menos quería hacer. Hacia tiempo que no lo abrazaba, y esa sensación de calidez que sentía al estar en sus brazos ya se le había olvidado.

Shiryu noto que el hombro de Sunrei estaba descubierto y algo mojado. Se pregunto por que. Luego de sentir la toalla en su mano derecha comprendió en que circunstancias se encontraba ella.

-oh... yo... lo siento, no sabia que...- dijo nerviosamente. La soltó rápidamente pero sin ser brusco. Sus mejillas se llenaron de rubor.

-no importa- Sunrei hizo una pequeña sonrisa aun avergonzada.

En ese momento Shiryu deseo no estar ciego. Trataba de imaginársela solamente con una toalla alrededor de su delgado cuerpo, su larga cabellera negra suelta cayendo sobre sus hombros. No podía imaginársela mas hermosa. Se regaño así mismo por pensar esas cosas. "¿Qué fue eso Shiryu?".

-Shiryu, enseguida bajo, no te preocupes- pudo decir al fin Sunrei.

Shiryu no articulo palabra, solo asintió con la cabeza. Después se retiro.

Sunrei por fin cerro la puerta y se apoyo en ella. Su corazón no dejaba de latir fuertemente. Hacia mucho tiempo que no sentía el palpitar de su corazón por él, y tampoco recordaba la sensación de sus brazos rodeándola. Era algo tan dulce y mágico. Intento controlarse.

Después de superar el trauma que hace unos momentos había experimentado, termino de secarse, se vistió y trenzo su largo cabello para bajar a desayunas.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

listo!

ahi va de nuevo jajaja

gracias por todos sus comentarios...


	2. ¡Date Cuenta!

**Capitulo 2.** ¡Date cuenta!

Shun y Seiya se dirigían al comedor de la mansión Kido, dispuestos a devorar cualquier comida que estuviera en la mesa. Se habían levantado un poco tarde y se habían pasado el tiempo hablando de tonterías sin sentido. De hecho, Seiya se había sentido un poco mal de la cabeza, lo que supuso a Shun que podría ser que era por que se habían levantado mas tarde de lo normal, sin mencionar el entrenamiento que habían tenido la noche anterior, muy pesado por cierto. Tal vez el hecho de que no acostumbraban a despertarse tan tarde, hacia que su estomago se quejara por no alimentarse a la hora de siempre. Después Shun se dio cuenta de que el dolor de cabeza pudiera relacionarse con la comida. No lo dudó. Conociendo como come Seiya, no seria nada raro.

-me muero de hambre- dijo Seiya animadamente caminando por el pasillo para dirigirse al comedor- me comería una vaca entera- se imaginaba a él mismo tratando de comer una vaca. Que ideas mas locas le venían a la cabeza.

-tu siempre tienes hambre Seiya- protesto Shun con una sonrisa inocente. Sabía que su amigo era un glotón de primera.

-je je es verdad! -dijo éste colocando su mano derecha atrás de su cabeza en un movimiento torpe, muy característico de él.

-será mejor que nos apresuremos o no quedara nada para nosotros- se apresuro a decir Shun.

-es verdad, vamos.

Los dos empezaron a correr hacia el gran comedor, el cual ya tenia servido en la mesa el desayuno. Toda la semana se había estado preparando mas comida de lo normal, debido a las visitas. A Seiya esto lo tenia fascinado, ya que eso significaba que podía comer mas de la cuenta. No había que desperdiciar la comida.

En la mesa ya se encontraban sentados esperándolos Sunrei, Shiryu y June.

-¿no han probado bocado sin mi verdad?- alegó Seiya con su cara de niño travieso.

-no Seiya, no hemos tocado la comida- Shiryu sabia lo mucho que a su amigo le gustaba comer y que no le gustaba que empezaran sin él.

-Buenos días chicos- saludo la chica rubia de cabello largo lacio, dando una sonrisa e iluminándole el rostro al ver a Shun. El hecho de solo verlo la desarmaba por completo.

Seguía siendo el Shun que ella había conocido desde pequeños, cuando entrenaban juntos en la isla de Andrómeda; solo que ahora ya tenia 17 años y realmente había cambiado mucho en el aspecto físico, junto con todos sus amigos. Ahora era mas alto de estatura, seguía siendo delgado y su cuerpo tenia mas porte. Su rostro seguía siendo el de un ángel, compuesto por esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas. -buenos días June -contesto Shun cortésmente devolviendo la sonrisa. Seiya noto que los ojos verdes de Shun mostraban un brillo que hacia mucho tiempo no veía en ellos. Se preguntaba si ese destello en sus ojos tendría algo que ver con la chica rubia que se encontraba en esos momentos desayunando con ellos.

Los dos chicos tomaron asiento dispuestos a saciar sus estómagos de toda la comida que podían digerir.

Seiya se sirvió de todo un poco en su plato, que estaba rebosando. Shun, June y Sunrei lo miraban perplejos.

-Seiya tranquilízate, nadie se va a robar la comida- Shun trato de que su amigo se comportara un poco mas correctamente, debido a las señoritas que estaban presentes. Shiryu ya estaba acostumbrado, así que no decía ni una palabra al respecto.

-lo siento pero... es que tengo mucha hambre- dijo mientras tomaba una gran tostada y se la metía en la boca- esto esta delicioso.

Sunrei no pudo soportar mas la risa y la saco a flote. Todos los demás se contagiaron y empezaron a reír, mientras Seiya hacia un gesto torpe con el brazo avergonzado.

-por cierto¿Dónde esta Hyoga y Ellie, no van a venir a desayunar?- Seiya por fin se dio cuenta de que sobraban dos sillas, las que correspondían a Hyoga y Ellie.

-ellos ya desayunaron Seiya, no te preocupes- respondió Shiryu con voz calmada y pasiva, dando una sonrisa pequeña.

-¿y en donde están?- pregunto Sunrei.

-están en el salón, charlando un poco.

-un poco!... ya paso que nunca terminan, esos dos cuando platican parecen loros. No paran de hablar.- Seiya se quejo, sabiendo de sobra que no había que interrumpirlos. Si lo hacia, Hyoga nunca se lo perdonaría y lo amenazaría con darle una paliza que no podría levantarse en unas cuantas semanas y de paso congelarlo para que no volviera a intervenir. Obviamente tendría que sacrificarse por su amigo del signo del cisne.

-déjalos en paz, eso quiere decir que se llevan muy bien- June miro a Sunrei de reojo y le guiño un ojo. Esta le sonrió abiertamente entendiendo el mensaje. Shun se dio cuenta de esto y se quedo mirándolas confundido.

-que es lo que planean chicas?

-nada- se apresuro a contestar June. Shun se quedo mas confundido y desorientado aun.

La respuesta de June fue rápida y cortante y hasta cierto punto un poco grosera. Se la quedo mirando unos momentos, esperando algo, una disculpa o algo parecido, pero ella simplemente miro hacia otro lado."¿Por qué me evita"? pensó. Él solo bajo la mirada pensando que no debió a ver hecho semejante pregunta, después de todo son asuntos de chicas. Se dedico a terminar su desayuno.

June no estaba ciega. Se había dado cuenta perfectamente de la mirada que Shun le había transmitido al contestarle de esa manera. Ella no quería enfrentarse a esos ojos verdes brillantes que siempre la hipnotizaban. No quería ver reflejado en sus ojos que él solo la quería como a una amiga, o incluso como una hermana. No, simplemente no podía soportarlo. El solo hecho de pensarlo la hacia sentirse hundida y derrotada, además, si no era correspondida, eso significaba que tendría que matarlo, (por la ley de las amazonas, recuerdan?) ya que el fue el primer hombre que la vio sin su mascara. Era evidente que no lo haría, primero se quitaría la vida ella misma antes de poder tocarlo. Lo único que podía hacer era amarlo hasta el fin de sus días.

Seiya miraba todo esto desde su asiento. Le parecía muy divertido los sentimientos de los dos. "Si tan solo supieras June" se decía mientras se servia su tercer plato de comida. Iba a tener que hablar con Shun mas tarde acerca de todo este asunto que ya lo estaba aturdiendo. Si ella no le iba a decir nada a él, entonces que él lo haga. Seiya se iba a encargar de hacer entrar en razón a Shun. Tal ves él estaba confundiendo sus sentimientos. Tenia que hacerle entender que lo que sentía por June no era simple cariño de hermanos o amigos, sino algo mas profundo. Después de todo, lo único que tenia que hacer era darle un pequeño empujón.

Por fin, después de haber comido un buen desayuno para empezar el día, los chicos se retiraron del comedor. Shiryu se dirigió al gimnasio a entrenar un poco, según él, a distraerse. Sunrei y June decidieron ir a la ciudad a pasar un rato juntas, después de todo hacia tiempo que no salían.

A Shun no le agrado mucho la idea. Era la primera ves que las chicas salían de la Mansión, y no solo de ella, sino que también se dirigían a la ciudad. No conocía muy bien los alrededores y podrían perderse o tener algún accidente. Podía ser muy peligroso para ellas.

-creo que no deberían ir chicas, no conocen bien la ciudad y puede ser peligroso.-Shun trato de persuadirlas en vano, pero ellas nunca le tomarían en serio.

-Shun, no te preocupes, estaremos bien- Sunrei agradeció la preocupación del chico de cabello verde con una sonrisa.

-Pero... es que...

-tranquilízate Shun, ya estamos bastante grandecitas para cuidarnos solas, o no Sunrei?- June busco apoyo y miro a Sunrei.

-si, es verdad-dijo ésta con una risita.

Shun no dudaba que June se pudiera defender sola, al igual que Sunrei, pero aun así estaba algo preocupado. En la ciudad pueden haber y pasar muchas cosas. Se quedo pensativo unos segundos bajando la mirada.

- oh vamos Shun, déjalas ir, no les pasara nada- Seiya intento convencerlo. Le hacia gracia que él se comportara como el padre de las muchachas.

June se acercó a Shun, quedando frente a él. Lo miró con una sonrisa dulce y cálida; él siempre se preocupaba por ella y trataba de que no le pasara nada malo. Adoraba que la protegiera de esa forma. La hacia sentir muy segura, pero también a veces exageraba. Se acerco mas a él y le susurro al oído.

-deja de preocuparte, estaré bien- se separó de él un poco para poder ver sus ojos. Esos hermosos ojos verdes que ella amaba en silencio.

El Santo se estremeció al sentir el aliento cálido de June tan cerca de él. Su corazón dio un brinco de sorpresa. Miro sus ojos azules de la chica por un momento, los cuales brillaban con mucha intensidad, sintió que su pulso se aceleraba y sus mejillas tomaron un color rojo. Al ver la sonrisa de seguridad en el rostro de June, se sintió mas tranquilo. Ella iba a estar bien. Le ofreció una de sus esplendorosas sonrisas con los ojos bailándole de felicidad.

Seiya no podía soportar más esta situación. Tan pronto las chicas se fueron, se dirigió hacia donde estaba Shun y le tomo del hombro.

-tenemos que hablar-dijo aparentando seriedad.

Empezaron a caminar y subieron las largas y anchas escaleras. Seiya lo condujo a su habitación.

-sobre que?- pregunto Shun con curiosidad. El que su amigo Seiya se comportara así, no era de todos los días.

-ya lo veras- fue solo la respuesta del caballero de Pegaso, volteándose a mirarlo.

Shun no tenia idea de que es lo que podría ser. Al ver la cara de Seiya supuso que debe de ser algo importante; aunque pensándolo bien, él siempre dice tonterías a ultima hora. Esperaba que esta no fuera la acepción.

Antes de entrar al cuarto, Seiya miro a ambos lados del pasillo, como para verificar que nadie estuviera espiándolos, después cerro la puerta. Todo esto lo hizo con su toque cómico, con movimientos tontos y torpes.

Seiya no hizo caso de la mueca de confusión de Shun y le invitó a sentarse. Lo miro con algo de enojo y frustración, algo que no pudo aparentar mucho tiempo, ya que sus ojos cafés mostraron un destello de alegría y picardía. Su cabello castaño permanecía de punta en forma rebelde como siempre.

-¿Qué sucede Seiya?- volvió a preguntar Shun, al ver el rostro de su amigo.

Seiya después de mirarlo atentamente, le sonrió divertido. A Shun no le gusto mucho esa reacción.

-así que ahí hay algo eh, vaya, jamás me lo hubiera imaginado.

-Eh?-el chico de ojos verdes no entendía nada de lo que estaba hablando. Su rostro de ángel se tenso en una mueca de confusión.

-pensé que era mi imaginación, pero ya me di cuenta que no.

- ¿de que hablas?- Shun ya se estaba desesperando.

-sabes perfectamente de "quien" estoy hablando- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-lo siento, pero no se de que me estas hablando Seiya.

-¿de qué o de quien?- Seiya ya se estaba cansando de ese juego de las adivinanzas- estoy hablando de una chica rubia que acaba de salir de paseo a la ciudad con Sunrei- dijo por fin algo cansado.

-ah! De ella- por fin Shun supo de quien se trataba pero¿June que tenia que ver con todo esto?- ¿Qué sucede con June?

-¡Qué sucede con June! Mas bien ¡que sucede contigo!- Seiya ya estaba completamente fuera de sus casillas. La inocencia de Shun a veces lo desesperaba. Tenia que hacerlo reaccionar ya.

-¿conmigo? Nada, por que lo dices?

-dime la verdad Shun. ¿Qué es lo que sientes por June exactamente?-dijo esto mientras se sentaba en la cama frente a Shun, mirándolo directamente.

-yo?... eh... bueno...siento un gran cariño hacia ella- a Shun le sorprendió la pregunta de Seiya. Al parecer se había dado cuenta de algo muy especial.

-aja... y?- Seiya cerro los ojos tranquilamente tratando de mantener la calma, esperando algo mas. Él no se iba a ir de ahí hasta hacerle entender la verdad a el caballero de Andrómeda.

-y... nada mas... creo-Shun susurro esta ultima palabra. ¿Por qué estaba dudando de lo que sentía por June¿Acaso era algo mas fuerte que simple cariño?. Bajo la mirada confundido.

-entonces¡¡¿Qué fue eso!- Seiya levando un poco la voz, haciendo que Shun se sobresaltara.

-¿Qué fue que?- el chico abrió los ojos como platos.

-eso, lo que acaba de ocurrir hace unos momentos.

Shun trato de recordar lo que había pasado unos minutos antes. Recordó como se sintió al estar tan cerca de June. Sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir por la garganta. Se sonrojo pensando en ello.

-¡me lo imagine!- la voz de Seiya resonó por toda la habitación. No tenia caso seguir preguntándole al chico de cabello verde acerca de sus sentimientos hacia la chica rubia. Con aquella reacción de Shun todo había quedado completamente claro. No había dudas al respecto.

-¡estas enamorado de ella verdad!-Seiya no podía parar de reír. Esto hizo que Shun se pusiera tan rojo como la camiseta de su amigo.

-¡eso no es verdad!- grito Shun a todo pulmón.

-¿a no, entonces por que pareces un semáforo!- dijo señalando el rostro de Shun.

Shun abrió la boca para poder defenderse, pero ninguna palabra salio de ella. La cerro sin poder decir nada. Luego la volvió a abrir, pero pensó que podía decir alguna estupidez, así que decidió cerrarla de nuevo.

Tuvo que esperar un buen tiempo para que Seiya pudiera recobrar la cordura, mientras él permanecía callado, con la cabeza gacha y completamente rojo.

Después de que Seiya terminara de revolcarse de la risa por toda la cama, por fin se tranquilizo y le hablo a Shun. Los dos estaban sentados en la cama con las piernas cruzadas.

-bueno... y por que no se lo dices?

-es que... no estoy seguro- dijo algo inseguro. Por una extraña razón, Shun no podía apartar la vista de la cama.

-¿no estas seguro de que?- pregunto el chico moreno con curiosidad.

-de lo que siento por ella.

-¿Por qué dices eso Shun?-dijo Seiya recobrando la seriedad.

-que tal si realmente no estoy enamorado de ella, que tal si lo que siento por ella es solo amistad o cariño. No quiero lastimarla- dijo Shun con tristeza. Su voz sonaba como un murmullo- nunca había sentido algo así por alguien, por eso no estoy seguro si lo que realmente siento por ella es amor.

-no te preocupes. Estoy seguro de que lo que sientes por June es amor- dijo Seiya con una gran sonrisa de triunfo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Shun levanto la cabeza mirando a Seiya con atención.

-Por todos los Santos Shun! Es tan obvio.

-así?- Shun abrió los ojos inocentemente, parpadeo una cuantas veces.

-¡SI!. Uno se puede dar cuenta fácilmente. Por la forma en que la miras, por como la tratas, como te preocupas por ella y como te sonrojas o como sonríes cuando piensas en ella o cuando esta cerca.-Seiya decía todo esto mientras enumeraba las razones con los dedos de la mano.

-¿yo hago todo eso?-Shun no podía creer que así se comportara con ella. Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, era verdad. Nunca se le paso por la cabeza de que el hecho de que la miraba mucho o de que se preocupara por June o que se sonrojara unas cuantas veces significara que estaba enamorado de ella. Incluso había muchas ocasiones en que no quería separarse de ella.

-dime Shun¿Qué fue lo que sentiste cuando June se acerco a ti para decirte algo al oído?

-pues... eh... me puse muy nervioso, y... mi corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte- el simple hecho de recordarlo hizo que la sangre se le subiera a la cabeza.

-lo ves? Eso es estar enamorado- Seiya sonrió ampliamente. Por fin había hecho reaccionar a Shun.

-entonces... realmente estoy... enamorado de ella...- susurro Shun. Sus ojos esmeraldas brillaron intensamente.

-¡exacto!- grito Seiya triunfante.

Shun se dejó caer en la cama y se quedó mirando el techo de la habitación. Pensó en June. En esa chica rubia de ojos azules con la que había compartido gran parte de su niñez. Recordó todo lo que habían pasado juntos. Para él, ella era la chica más linda y dulce que jamás había conocido. Se dibujo en su rostro una hermosa sonrisa. Así que esto era estar enamorado. Era un sentimiento más allá de lo que Shun hubiera experimentado jamás. Sentía que su pecho iba a explotar de tanta felicidad que lo llenaba. Deseo que esa sensación no se terminara nunca."La amo".

Seiya solo dio un gran suspiro. "vaya chico enamorado". Sonrió. Miró a Shun que tenia una cara soñadora. Su plan había dado resultado.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

me di cuenta que este cap esta muy cursiiiiii

jajajajaja peor ya que

estaba en mis momentos jejeje


	3. Soluciones Equivocadas

**Capitulo 3.** Soluciones Equivocadas

El día había pasado muy rápido. La oscuridad de la noche ya empezaba a asomarse por las ventanas de la gran Mansión Kido. En una de ellas se podían ver las siluetas de cuatro jovenes que estaban esperando en la sala. Al parecer las chicas aun no habían llegado y los chicos tenían los nervios de punta. Hacia mas de 2 horas que las habían estado esperando; desde las doce del día se habían retirado y desde entonces no sabían nada de su paradero. Francamente esta situación no les gustaba a ninguno de los caballeros ahí presentes.

El chico alto de larga cabellera negra se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones de piel con los brazos apoyados en sus piernas y los dedos de sus manos estaban cruzados enfrente de su cabeza, mostrando preocupación.

Al lado de él se encontraba un chico rubio con el cabello hasta los hombros, estaba sentado con la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados y los brazos extendidos en el sofá. Estaba un poco cansado.

Los dos chicos que se encontraban parados estaban algo inquietos. Uno de ellos paseaba por toda la habitación sin detenerse, mientras que el chico moreno lo observaba con los brazos cruzados apunto del mareo.

-Shun quieres dejar de caminar por todos lados, me estas mareando.

-lo siento.

Shun se detuvo y miro el reloj de la pared. Ya daban casi las 8:30 pm y no había noticias de June y Sunrei. Shun dio un largo suspiro. "Ojala no les haya pasado nada malo".

Seiya no pudo soportar mas y se desplomo en el sofá individual con resignación. Era horriblemente aburrido estar ahí esperándolas sin hacer nada.

-ya se tardaron demasiado-dijo un Shun muy preocupado deteniéndose en su marcha de visitar todo el salón.

-es verdad- se escucho la voz potente de Shiryu, que no había cambiado de posición. Él no decía nada, pero la desesperación lo estaba comiendo por dentro. El no saber nada de Sunrei era una agonía insoportable.

-tranquilícense, ellas deben estar bien- Hyoga trato de bajar la tensión que había en la sala donde se encontraban- lo mas seguro es que se hayan distraído en alguna tienda o algo.

-eso espero- dijo Shun en voz baja mientras volteaba a ver hacia la ventana. La noche estaba llegando poco a poco, conforme avanzara se iba a ser mas oscuro. Rogaba para que las palabras de Hyoga fueran verdad.

De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Todos voltearon rápidamente. Era Ellie. Todos dieron un gran suspiro.

-lo siento, no quise asustarlos- dijo la chica con el rostro triste- ¿aun no han llegado?.

-no- dijo Shiryu secamente. Si no regresaban en media hora, él mismo se encargaría de ir a buscarlas. Era una desesperación tremenda el no saber nada de ella. El no tenerla cerca era como no poder respirar, necesitaba de su presencia. Si llegaba a pasarle algo a Sunrei no se lo perdonaría nunca, el solo pensarlo lo aturdía aun más.

Esperaron una hora mas y dieron las 9:30 pm. Los nervios de Shun estaban a flor de piel.

-¡¡no puedo soportarlo mas!- alzó un poco la voz- voy a ir a buscarlas- dijo mientras se dirigía con paso decidido hacia la puerta de la sala.

-¡¡espera Shun!-Hyoga se levanto de su asiento rápidamente para intentar detenerlo- voy contigo- dijo después de ver el rostro serio de Shun, el cual estaba decidido a ir a buscarlas. Sabia que no podría convencerlo.

Shun abrió la puerta de la sala y choco con unos hermosos ojos azules. June se encontraba frente a él, seguida por Sunrei detrás de ella.

-¡¡June!- exclamo Shun con alegría. Sintió un gran impulso de abrazarla pero se contuvo. Al parecer ella y Sunrei se encontraban sanas y salvas. Shiryu al escuchar esto se levanto de su asiento rápidamente.

-June, Sunrei, están bien?- pregunto Seiya.

-si, estamos bien-contesto Sunrei tranquilamente, Shun se hizo a un lado para dejarlas pasar.

-¡¿Dónde han estado!- Seiya exclamo algo molesto- pensábamos que les había pasado algo, hemos estado esperándolas aquí mas de 2 horas!

-lo sentimos mucho chicos, nos distrajimos en algunas tiendas y se nos hizo un poco tarde- Sunrei trato de explicar el motivo de su retraso con un poco de vergüenza en su voz. Le parecía muy gracioso como Seiya las regañaba como si fuera su hermano mayor.

-lo ven, se los dije!- exclamo Hyoga con una sonrisa.-ya saben como son las mujeres.

-de todas formas nos hubieran avisado, al menos no estaríamos tan preocupados. Si supieran como han estado de insoportables estos dos- dijo Seiya señalando a Shun y a Shiryu con la cabeza.

-¡¡Seiya!- dijo Shun un tanto avergonzado por el comentario de su amigo. June solo lo miro sonriendo.

Shiryu no dijo nada. Trataba de controlarse a si mismo de ir corriendo a abrazar a Sunrei. Se sintió aliviado cuando escucho su voz suave y dulce. La amaba, de eso no había ninguna duda, pero temía que pudiera lastimarla. La respetaba demasiado, y eso siempre había sido una gran barrera entre los dos; pero si continuaba tan cerca de ella como hasta ahora, esa barrera que el había construido, poco a poco se derrumbaría. ¿Cómo podía controlar sus impulsos de tenerla entre sus brazos con solo escuchar sus voz?. Si antes era terriblemente difícil cuando estaban en los cinco picos, ahora era el doble de difícil poder controlarse. Recordó cuando la abrazo para evitar que cayera, permitiéndole tocar su piel. Él no sabia que Sunrei estaba solo cubierta por la toalla. Esa sensación que sintió en su interior al tocarla y sentirla de esa forma, el palpitar de su corazón rápida y fuertemente; cada poro de su ser le pedía a gritos que esa sensación se repitiera, pero no podía permitirse tal satisfacción. No podía permitir que esa dulce niña que estuvo siempre a su lado sufriera de nuevo por su culpa.

-ya basta Seiya!- Hyoga intento hacer entrar en razón a Seiya, ya que este no dejaba de regañar a June y Sunrei, con unos cuantos comentarios extras de Shun- será mejor que las dejemos descansar, ya es tarde y tuvieron un día muy largo.

-Hyoga tiene razón, deben estar cansadas- termino Ellie.

Todos comenzaron a retirarse de la sala, pero Sunrei se quedo en su lugar. Desde hace unos momentos había estado observando a Shiryu, el cual no hacia ni decía nada. A ella le dolía esa indiferencia para con ella. Siempre parecía como si no le importara lo que le pudiera pasar. Era siempre tan frío y distante y eso ella no lo podía soportar. Lo amaba demasiado. Ahora comprendía el gran error que había cometido al llegar ahí, bajo el mismo techo en el que vivía su amado Shiryu. Solo se estaba lastimando así misma. Si esto continuaba así, terminaría huyendo de esa Mansión.

Shiryu noto la presencia de Sunrei y se paro en frente de ella. Ella lo miro. Kami como amaba a ese hombre, con su larga cabellera negra como la noche y esos ojos que aunque estaban cerrados, sabia que detrás de esos parpados se encontraban unos hermosos ojos azul-grisáceo. Su alta y masculina figura siempre se imponía. Con su simple presencia la hacia sentir tan indefensa, sin contar con el hecho de que sus ojos todavía no se habían recuperado, ya que si llegara a mirar sus ojos seria ya demasiado para ella. Se sentía como una gelatina. Como deseaba en ese momento lanzarse a sus brazos y hundirse en su pecho poco a poco.

Shiryu paso a lado de ella sin hacer ningún gesto. Después le dijo dándole la espalda.

-me alegra que estés bien- dijo sin ninguna expresión en su voz, se dirigió lentamente a la puerta. Sunrei volteo desconcertada, mirando como Shiryu cerraba la puerta.

-Shiryu...-susurro Sunrei con melancolía. Su voz sonó quebrada.

O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O

La Mansión se encontraba completamente a obscuras. Todos sus habitantes se hallaban dormidos en sus respectivas habitaciones. El reloj de la cocina marcaba la 1:30 am y una chica en pijama y descalza, caminaba en el pasillo con dirección a la cocina. Sus ojos azul pálido estaban algo hinchados de tanto haber llorado esa noche y su cabello largo estaba algo desordenado, a pesar de que llevaba su trenza.

Por fin llego a la cocina donde busco algo en el refrigerador. Le habían dicho que el comer a veces ayudaba a desahogarse, así que busco algo que comer, pero no encontró nada de su agrado.

De pronto vio en la esquina de la puerta del refrigerador una botella de color oscuro, la tomo para ver de que se trataba. Por lo que pudo leer era vino tinto, que ya había sido abierto. Nunca lo había probado y tampoco le causaba curiosidad hacerlo, pero en esos momentos se encontraba tan desesperada por quitarse a Shiryu de la cabeza que pensó que un trago no le vendría mal; así que lo destapo, lo cual fue con mucha dificultad, y probo un poco. Tenia buen sabor, sintió un ardor muy leve en su garganta, pero no le importo, así que dio otro trago; esta vez el sabor era mas dulce. "no sabe tan mal".

O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O

El cuerpo semidesnudo (y digo semidesnudo por que estaba en bóxer, mal pensados ¬¬) de un joven se volteaba en la cama buscando una posición adecuada para dormir. La luz de la luna entraba levemente por la ventana de su habitación, haciendo que resaltaran los rasgos finos de su rostro. Decidió quitarse de encima las sabanas que lo cubrían, las cuales lo estaban matando de calor.

No podía dormir, ya que una sensación de amargura lo llenaba. ¿estaría haciendo lo correcto?. Coloco su mano derecha en su frente, respirando lentamente, quitándose unos mechones de cabello de su rostro. Se imaginaba el rostro de Sunrei cubierto por las lagrimas. "¡suficiente! Tengo que distraerme". Se levanto bruscamente de la cama, la luz de la luna marcaba su abdomen y torso; se coloco una camiseta blanca. Salió de su habitación, dispuesto a despejar su mente. Tal ves un paseo por el jardín le ayudaría, así que ahí se dirigió, pero un ruido lo distrajo. Ahora que no poseía su vista, sus otros sentidos se habían desarrollado más.

Escucho unos golpes como de cubiertos que provenían de la cocina. Era como si alguien estuviera buscando algo en la estantería o en el refrigerador. Cambio su dirección a la cocina, preguntándose quien podría estar despierto a esa hora. Pensaba que podría ser Seiya buscando algún platillo nocturno.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la cocina se dio cuenta que el cosmos que sentía no era de Seiya. Trato de identificar de quien era. Era un cosmos pequeño pero muy cálido, se parecía a...

-¿Sunrei?- Shiryu exclamo sorprendido.

La chica se volteo rápidamente. Se encontraba enfrente del refrigerador, la botella de vino tinto que tenia en la mano derecha estaba casi bacía.

-Shi...Shiryu!- dijo la chica de cabello largo con un poco de dificultad. Al parecer el vino empezaba a hacerle efecto, ya que sus mejillas tenían un leve tono rosa. Intento esconder el vino detrás suyo. Obviamente se le había olvidado que Shiryu no podía ver.

-Sunrei... que haces aquí tan tarde?-pregunto el chico con seriedad y preocupación. No era muy común que Sunrei se levantara a mitad de la noche.

-eso mismo te pregunto- la voz de la chica sonaba un tanto extraña, no era dulce ni suave como antes, mas bien floja y balbuceaba un poco al hablar.

Los músculos de Shiryu se tensaron. Era la primera ves que Sunrei le hablaba de esa forma, noto su voz diferente. De repente sintió el olor a licor. "Acaso esta..."

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- Shiryu esperaba que sus sospechas no fueran ciertas.

-nada- contesto Sunrei con una risita picara.

A Shiryu no le agrado esa respuesta. Algo no andaba bien ahí. Se acerco a ella lentamente. Quería estar seguro de lo que estaba pasando.

Sunrei dio un paso hacia atrás. Lo que menos quería en ese momento era verlo o tener alguna conversación o regaño departe de él. De repente sintió que su cabeza le daba vueltas. Con voz temblorosa le hablo a Shiryu que estaba enfrente de ella.

-creo que... será mejor que... me retire a mi habitación- ella paso a lado de Shiryu con la vista hacia abajo.

Shiryu la detuvo en su marcha, sosteniéndola por el brazo, ahora sentía mas el olor al vino; por esa acción Sunrei dejo caer la botella que tenia en la mano. Se escucho el sonido de la botella de vidrio al caer al suelo.

-Sunrei... acaso estabas... bebiendo?- Shiryu no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. ¿desde cuando ella tomaba?. No podía ser cierto.

-solo... tome... un poco de vino, eso es todo- su voz ya sonaba completamente ebria- además... a ti no te importa lo que me pase!- grito alejándose de él.

-te equivocas. Me importas mas de lo que creía- dijo Shiryu bajando la voz. No podía permitir que ella estuviera así. Tenia que calmarla de alguna manera, o podría hacer alguna locura.

-¡¡¡eso no es verdad!

-Sunrei déjame llevarte a tu cuarto. Estas ebria.- dijo Shiryu acercándose a ella.

-no quiero! y no estoy borracha. Estoy bien. No necesito de ti, así que vete, déjame sola!

-no te dejare. No te puedo dejar así.- Shiryu dijo con firmeza. Las palabras pronunciadas por ella le dolieron, a pesar de que sabia que no lo hacia con uso de razón. La tomo de los hombros suavemente, pero ella intento soltarse. Él no lo hizo; la tomo mas fuerte, intentando no lastimarla en el proceso, era evidente que Sunrei no podía hacer mucho ante los fuertes brazos del caballero de Dragón.

-¡¡¡SUELTAME, DEJAME EN PAZ! - gritaba con desesperación tratando de zafarse, golpeando el pecho del chico, pero era inútil. Por fin se dio por vencida y dejo de forcejear. Sunrei lo miro."¿Por qué, ¿Por qué me haces esto Shiryu?" las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos azules.

-yo... lo siento... Shiryu...- Su cabeza le daba vueltas. Sentía que se iba a desmayar, y así fue. De repente estaba rodeaba por los brazos de Shiryu y sin dudarlo un segundo se hundió en su pecho a llorar. Era muy cálido. Sus párpados le pesaban mucho y poco a poco sin que se diera cuenta se quedo dormida.

O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O

El caballero del Dragón se dirigía a la habitación de Sunrei con ella en brazos. Se había quedado profundamente dormida, y no es para menos. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a beber y era evidente que le causara sueño. Shiryu aun tenia miles de dudas en su cabeza. Se preguntaba que le pudo haber pasado a Sunrei para que despertara a las 2 de la madrugada y empezara a tomar vino.

Por fin llego a la habitación de la chica. La coloco suavemente en la cama, cuidando de no despertarla. Busco las sabanas y la cubrió con ellas. Se quedo un momento ahí, escuchando su respiración. Levanto su mano derecha y busco su rostro, lo acaricio suavemente. Hacia tanto tiempo que no la tocaba, tanto tiempo sin sentir su piel. Sintió un mechón de cabello y se lo retiro del rostro con sus dedos, deleitándose con la suavidad de sus mejillas. En ese momento Shiryu escucho unos gemidos de parte de Sunrei. Al parecer, sin querer la había despertado.

-Shiryu... -susurro suavemente Sunrei mirándolo con dulzura con los ojos entre abiertos, acaricio su rostro.- Mi amor...

Él sintió la calidez y suavidad de su mano en su piel. Pudo escuchar claramente sus palabras. Su corazón empezó a salirse de control. Sunrei acerco su rostro al de él. Éste solo sintió como sellaban sus labios suave y lentamente. Los labios de la chica eran tibios y delicados. Shiryu solo se quedo inmóvil, sintiendo como los labios de Sunrei se unían con los suyos, su mente estaba completamente en blanco. El beso fue rápido, duro unos 5 segundos, pero para Shiryu fueron una eternidad. Poco a poco Sunrei se separo de él y volvió a acostarse en la cama, durmiendo de nuevo.


	4. El Anuncio

**Capitulo 4.** El anuncio

Si antes Shiryu no podía dormir, ahora, con lo que había sucedido con Sunrei, el asunto de no dormir fue mas marcado aun. En lo que quedo de la noche, se la paso recordando ese beso. Este fue el protagonista de todos sus sueños habidos y por haber, y no dudaba que así fuera al menos el resto de la semana. Y eso ya era decir mucho.

Era increíble como lo había besado. Era como un sueño hecho realidad. Todavía recordaba lo dulce que era su boca y la calidez de sus labios. Se toco su propia boca con los dedos; a pesar de que ya había pasado prácticamente una hora, podía recordar su sabor y su aroma. De repente, quito sus dedos de sus labios; su rostro adquirió un tono serio. No había recordado que ella no se encontraba precisamente bien, ni en sus cinco sentidos cuando lo beso. Lo mas seguro es que no recuerde nada de lo sucedido. "será mejor dejar las cosas así" pensó.

Pero entonces recordó todas las sensaciones que lo invadieron en ese instante. No sabia si darles las gracias a los dioses o no del hecho de que como no poseía su vista (y no era la primera ves que la perdía), sus otros sentidos se habían agudizado mas, incluyendo el sentido del tacto, es decir, que pudo sentir con mas detalle todas las emociones y suavidad de ese momento. Era como sentir no solamente su boca, sino que toda su alma estaba concentrada en sus labios.

Todavía no podía creer como es que pudo controlarse y quedarse congelado sin hacer nada, ya que lo que mas deseaba en ese momento era que esos sentimientos que brincaban en todo sus ser no terminaran nunca, y hasta cierto punto le preocupo no poder controlarlos. No tenia la mas mínima idea de que es lo que había hecho para no corresponderle y besarla también. Si fuera por él, no permitiría que el beso se acabara, al menos hasta saciarse completamente. Tal ves al no saber que hacer y como reaccionar a tal situación lo inmovilizo.

Ahora el problema era qué iba a pasar el día siguiente, ¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo se comportaría?.

Dio un largo suspiro. Lo mas seguro es que ella no recuerde nada y hasta cierto punto es mejor así, después de todo ella no sabia lo que hacia; estaba ebria, así que ese beso no debería de tomárselo tan enserio. Literalmente podría decirse que no fue real.

"no fue real" esas palabras sonaban como tambores en su cabeza, una y otra ves. Así como lo beso a él, pudo a ver besado a alguien mas. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si en ese momento él no llegaba a verla en la cocina, ¿hubiera pasado lo mismo si en lugar de él, fueran Hyoga o Seiya o Shun, ¿los hubiera besado también?. La sangre le hervía tan solo pensar en que alguno de sus amigos hiciera algo así. Se regaño así mismo; sabia que sus amigos nunca lo traicionarían, aunque tampoco podría soportar el ver besar a Sunrei a otro chico. Pero si realmente quería besarlo, ¿Por qué no lo hizo cuando estaba completamente sana y sin efecto de algún licor?. "¿Por qué lo hizo bajo esas circunstancias? ¿Por qué?".

Se hundió en la almohada tratando de conciliar el sueño, aunque sabia que era inútil. O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O

En la habitación principal de la gran Mansión Kido se encontraba viendo por la ventana una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera lila. El cuarto, a pesar de ser muy amplio, estaba decorado con pequeños cuadros finamente pintados y colocados en la pared. El cuarto estaba decorado sencillamente. La única excepción era la amplia cama, la cual tenía un dosel de madera fina con cortinas blancas ligeramente transparentes.

Saori Kido miraba el hermoso paisaje a través de la ventana que se encontraba frente a ella. Se preguntaba que es lo que habría pasado en su breve ausencia. Ella tuvo que salir de emergencia los últimos 2 días debido a problemas políticos y de trabajo, pero ahora ya se encontraba completamente descansada y lista para comunicarles la noticia a sus Santos de Bronce, y a las invitadas también. Ella harían que esa reunión que estaba por comenzar, fuera inolvidable para cada uno de ellos; estaba segura que sus caballeros lo disfrutarían al cien por cien.

La diosa no podía mostrarse mas contenta, se imaginaba todo lo que podía pasar en ese pequeña reunión social. Se encargaría de dar el lugar y ellos harían el resto, bueno, al menos eso tenia planeada.

Se escucho el toque de la puerta de su habitación.

-adelante- contesto Saori volteando en dirección de donde provino el sonido.

Una doncella cruzo la puerta lentamente y se acerco, quedando de frente a la hermosa joven.

-buenas tardes Saori-sama- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia mientras cerraba los ojos- espero que haya dormido bien, necesitaba descansar después de su largo viaje.

-si, muchas gracias Naomi, estoy muy bien- contesto Saori con una gran sonrisa.

-vine a avisarle que los jóvenes ya terminaron de desayunar. La están esperando en el sala de estar, como usted lo pidió.

-bien, gracias, en un momento bajo.

-con permiso- la doncella se retiro.

Saori se empezó a preparar para ir directamente a la sala. Esa situación no podía esperar mas.

O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O

Todos los chicos estaban esperando en el salón con mucha ansiedad. No sabían lo que Saori tenia que comunicarles. Algunos estaban preocupados por el llamado, pero tampoco pensaban que fuera muy grave. Permanecían sentados en los muebles, los únicos que estaban de pie era Hyoga y Seiya, que les habían cedido su asiento a dos de las chicas. No iban a permitir que las señoritas estuvieran paradas.

Esperaron mas o menos 10 minutos, los cuales pasaron rápido, debido a la enorme platica en la que estaban inmiscuidos.

La puerta de la sala se abrió mostrando a Naomi (la doncella recuerdan?). Todos voltearon. Se dirigió a donde estaban los chicos.

-en un momento Saori-sama vendrá a comunicarse con ustedes, no se preocupen- dijo cortésmente, como si se estuviera dirigiendo a la misma Athena.

-muchas gracias por decirnos Naomi- Shun contesto educadamente con su usual sonrisa dulce. Ante ésto Naomi se ruborizo levemente. Siempre le habían parecido todos los Santos de Athena unos chicos muy educados y encantadores, claro que a cada uno a su manera. No tenia nada de que quejarse con sus "jefes". Todos los empleados y doncella que trabajaban en la Mansión, siempre eran muy bien tratados por los jóvenes. Se retiro.

Después de la pequeña espera, entro Saori con un vestido rosa pálido. Todos voltearon inmediatamente y se levantaron de sus asientos.

-buenas tardes a todos- saludo tranquilamente acercándose poco a poco para quedar enfrente de todos ellos.

-buenos tardes Saori-san -Seiya contesto con mucho entusiasmo. Estaba feliz de poder verla, después del viaje.

-nos dijeron que te esperáramos en la sala y aquí estamos -dijo Hyoga.

-y que nos ibas a comunicar algo- Shun termino la frase.

-entonces, nosotras no deberíamos estar aquí- dijo Ellie avergonzada. Lo mas seguro es que Saori solo quería hablar con sus Santos, no con ellas que nada mas eran invitadas y que no tenían nada que ver con ellos.

-oh por supuesto que no, Ellie. No te preocupes, también quería comunicárselo a ustedes chicas, ya que asistirán.- Saori le ofreció una sonrisa sincera.

-asistir? A donde?- pregunto Seiya con curiosidad en su voz. Todos intercambiaron miradas de confusión.

-a un baile que se efectuara aquí, en la Mansión- Saori no podía dejar de sonreír y cuando vio la expresión en los rostros de sus caballeros se alegro mas aun.

Todos tenían cara de sorpresa. Nunca se imaginaron que el motivo por lo que Saori los mando llamar fuera por que se iba a realizar una fiesta en la Mansión. -pero cual es el motivo de ese baile?- ese fue Shun, que no podía tragárselo todavía. El nunca había asistido a una reunión de ese tipo y estaba seguro de que sus amigos tampoco.

-cuando salí de viaje para ver unos negocios, resulto que varios de nuestros clientes habían oído hablar mucho de ustedes, me pidieron una reunión para poder negociar mas tranquilamente y de paso poder presentarlos, ya que estaban muy ansiosos por conocerlos. Así que me pareció que un baile seria lo mas adecuado para esto, además también se van a presentar negociantes muy importantes.

-eso quiere decir que es un baile formal?- Seiya temía que la respuesta fuera si. No sabia si podría soportar tanta formalidad en ese tipo de reuniones.

-así es Seiya. También nuestras señoritas que están presentes van a asistir- Saori dirigió su mirada a las tres chicas con una gran sonrisa.

-QQQUUEEE!- todas las chicas dijeron a coro. Pensaban que ellas no tendrían por que asistir, ya que son cosas de negocios, pero ahora que sabían que se habían equivocado por completo, no tenían idea de lo que podía ser ese tipo de reuniones sociales. Ni siquiera tenían la ropa adecuada para poder presentarse. Estaban seguras que solo asistirían personas muy importantes y de mucho dinero. ¿Qué tenían ellas que hacer en un lugar así?. Los muchachos las voltearon a ver sorprendidos y no les desagradaba la idea.

-pe... pero... Saori-san no tenemos ropa adecuada ni nada parecido, solo haríamos el ridículo!- June trato de hacer entrar en razón a la Diosa mientras Ellie y Sunrei afirmaban con la cabeza, pero Saori solo negó también con la cabeza cerrando los ojos.

-como pueden pensar eso? Por supuesto que no harán el ridículo, y no se preocupen por la ropa, yo les regalare unos vestidos adecuados para la ocasión.- dijo con voz tranquila, como si fuera lo mas fácil de resolver.

- pero... nosotras no hemos asistido a ninguna reunión así, ni conocemos a nadie, como vamos a comportarnos!- June estaba empezando a perder el control de la situación. Ellie y Sunrei volvieron a asentir con la cabeza nerviosamente.

-de eso no se preocupen, para eso están aquí mis caballeros que se encargaran de cuidarlas, no es así?- Saori coloco su mirada a los cuatro muchachos, que se estaban aguantando la risa de ver la reacción desesperada de las chicas. Ellos al sentir la mirada de su diosa solo acertaron a ruborizarse levemente y abrieron sus ojos como platos de la sorpresa.

-eso significa que... nosotros...- Hyoga se estaba poniendo nervioso. El pensar que él seria la pareja de Ellie no le desagradaba, al contrario, pero él tampoco sabría como reaccionar o como comportarse a tal situación y especialmente teniendo a Ellie a su lado.

-seremos... sus... parejas?- Shun con trabajo y pudo terminar la frase que había comenzado Hyoga. Toda la sangre se le subió a la cabeza, al igual que a las muchachas.

-exacto. Hyoga será el acompañante de Ellie, Shun de June, Shiryu el de Sunrei y Seiya te importaría ser mi acompañante?- esto ultimo lo dijo bajando un poco la voz y algo avergonzada.

-claro que no Saori-san- dijo este con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y una sonrisa encantadora.

-muchas gracias- dijo Saori devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-esperen un momento. Eso significa que también, usaremos trajes de gala verdad?- dijo Hyoga no gustándole mucho la idea.

-así es Hyoga- por fin se escucho la voz profunda de Shiryu que aunque no decía nada, estaba al pendiente de la situación.

-qquuee! -exclamo Seiya con desesperación- vamos a parecer pingüinos.

-pero para ese tipo de reuniones los hombres usan trajes Seiya- Ellie intento tranquilizarlo. Para ellos era mas fácil; los hombres solo tenían que usar smoking y asunto arreglado, pero para ellas no. Las chicas se imaginaron a los muchachos con traje. No deben de verse nada mal. Sonrieron ante la idea y se miraron una a la otra.

-chicas, hoy mismo nos encargaremos de elegir los vestidos adecuados para ustedes, así que prepárense. Mañana será el baile- dijo Saori con un poco de impaciencia.

-Mañana!- Sunrei no se creía que fuera a ser tan pronto. En ese caso tendría que ir de inmediato a comprar los vestidos.

-si, por eso terminando de almorzar iremos a comprarlos para que ustedes mismas los escojan- Saori ya se encontraba ansiosa por acompañarlas a elegir sus vestidos. Ella se encargaría de que lucieran hermosas para su pareja. Se voltio para dirigirse a la puerta, despidiéndose de todos. Todas las caras que se encontraban en la sala se quedaron perplejas.

Podría decirse que en todo el día, tan pronto terminaron de almorzar, ninguna chica estaba en la casa, todas habían salido a comprar los vestidos. En el caso de los chicos, lo único que podían hacer era entretenerse viendo la televisión o incluso entrenar un poco en el gimnasio, ya que su asunto de los trajes ya estaba resuelto. Sabían de sobra que llegarían tarde, pero esta vez no se quedarían a esperarlas como tontos mientras ellas se divertían. Claro que no estaba de mas que alguno estuviera al pendiente de cuando regresaran.

Para sorpresa de todos, las chicas habían llegado bastante mas temprano de lo que ellos esperaban. Por supuesto que no venían con las manos vacías. Tan pronto cruzaron la puerta de la mansión, aparecieron un mundo de bolsas y cajas con todas la compras que habían hecho. Cada una llevaba por lo menos 5 bolsas, las cuales estaban hasta el tope de accesorios de todo tipo. Los chicos empezaban a dudar si por casualidad no habían comprado también alguna tienda entera. Cuando las vieron cargando las bolsas y cajas se apresuraron a ayudarlas, aunque para eso estaban los empleados, a ellos no les costaba ningún trabajo hacerlo.

A pesar de que las señoritas habían insistido en que no necesitaban tantas cosas, Saori les dijo que no podía permitir que lucieran mal, así que les compro de todo lo que le parecía adecuado para ellas, con la supervisión y aceptación de cada una claro. Ahora solo faltaba escoger cual de los vestidos se pondrían, ya que cada una tenia dos.

Para eso se reunieron en la habitación de Saori. Discutieron vario rato para llegar a una conclusión. Tendrían que preguntarles a los muchachos su opinión. Claro que esto lo iban a hacer a espaldas de cada una y con diferentes chicos. No les iban a preguntar a los Santos que les interesaban verdad, eso seria demasiado tonto, así que cada una fue con quien supusieron mas conveniente.

Ellie toco la puerta de una de las habitaciones de los muchachos con dos vestidos en los brazos. Esperaba que ese Santo la ayudara a elegir que tipo de vestido usar para la ocasión. No tenia idea de como vestirse, y eso le estaba preocupando. Saori ya sabia perfectamente que vestido debería ponerse ella, pero preferiría buscar también alguna opinión masculina, aunque puede que no le sirva de mucho, nada perdía con intentarlo. Quería estar completamente segura del vestido adecuado, después de todo su pareja iba a ser Hyoga y quería estar lo mejor posible para él. "¿pero que estoy pensando, él jamás se fijaría en mi" pensó con melancolía.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió mostrando a un chico de ojos verdes y cabello de igual color. Al ver a Ellie se sorprendió.

-Ellie! Hola, pasa algo?- Shun la miro con un poco de desconcierto. No se esperaba que viniera a verlo a su habitación.

-hola Shun- saludo Elli con la voz apagada, un tanto apenada- eemm... puedo pasar?

-si, claro- Shun le abrió la puerta para que entrara sin ninguna objeción. A comparación de Hyoga o Seiya, él era unos de los caballeros que tenia su habitación impecable, además de Shiryu. Ellie se sorprendió al ver todo tan ordenado. No era extraño viniendo de Shun.

-vaya, que bonita esta tu habitación- dijo con agrado.

-gracias- dijo el chico con una sonrisa- te puedo ayudar en algo?

-si, lo que pasa es que...-Ellie no sabia como empezar. Miro los dos vestidos que tenia en los brazos.

-que sucede? Puedes decirme con confianza- Shun la miro con curiosidad, ayudándola un poco para que se animara a hablar.

-es que, quería pedirte opinión sobre algo...-dijo un poco cohibida.

-sobre que?- Ellie le mostró los dos vestidos que tenia en las manos. Shun los miro. -sobre que vestido usar, Saori-sama ya me dijo cual estaría bien para que luciera en el baile, pero yo no estoy muy segura, así que las chicas y yo decidimos que una opinión masculina seria buena.

-ah! Bueno, no creo que ayude mucho, no soy muy bueno para ese tipo de cosas- dijo Shun encogiéndose de hombros.

-lo se, pero pensé que me podrías ayudar, es que... yo...quisiera...- Ellie bajo la cabeza para que no se notara que sus mejillas estaban rojas. Shun lo noto y sonrió. Estaba seguro que ella quería escoger un vestido que le gustara a Hyoga.

-así que es eso- Shun coloco sus puños en su cintura divertido- en ese caso creo que si podría ayudarte. Es por Hyoga verdad?

-eh? No claro que no!... es decir si pero...-Ellie se puso completamente roja- ni siquiera se por que estoy haciendo esto, él nunca se fijaría en una chica como yo- dijo bajando la voz. Su rostro mostraba tristeza.

-no digas eso, eres una chica muy bonita, además a Hyoga le encanta estar contigo- dijo Shun tratando de animarla- yo soy el que debería de estar desanimado- ahora la expresión triste era la de Shun. Eso lo dijo sin pensar.

-por que dices eso?- Ellie se mostró interesada. En su opinión, Shun no debería tener ningún problema en cuestiones de chicas. Él era un chico muy lindo y encantador, así que no dudaba que hubieran muchas jovencitas detrás de él.

-nada, olvídalo...-Shun trato de desviar el tema.

-si te refieres a June, no te preocupes, no creo que este loca para dejar aun chico como tu- dijo ofreciéndole una sonrisa para que él se animara también. Shun solo se sonrojo ligeramente, sorprendido de lo que había dicho. Le devolvió la sonrisa.- además tienes muy bonita sonrisa- dijo Ellie riéndose al ver la expresión de Shun. Este se puso mas rojo aun, diciendo un leve gracias.

-bueno, esos son los vestidos?- Shun señalo los trajes que tenia Ellie.

-si, estos son- Ellie coloco uno de ellos en la cama y el otros se lo mostró a Shun, extendiéndolo -bueno, que te parece?

El Santo de Andrómeda vio el vestido con atención. Era blanco con tirantes y un escote pequeño, en la parte de adelante caía levemente la tela hacia ambos lados de los tirantes. Abajo se dividía en dos y la tela bajaba en forma de cascada, mostrando varias capas de colores pasteles.

-mmm...- es todo lo que pudo decir Shun. El diseño le gusto, pero había algo que no encajaba. Tal ves no sabia mucho de vestidos (no creo que ningún hombre sepa) pero de lo que si sabia era de los gustos de Hyoga y conociéndolo, no creía que ese vestido fuera suficiente para impresionarlo.

-no te gusta?-Ellie lo miro esperando una respuesta, pero cuando vio la cara de Shun supo que no seria el adecuado.

-no es que me guste, es solo que pienso que no es suficiente...- Shun no sabia como explicarle a Ellie que Hyoga era un poco difícil de impresionar. Ellie entendió y le coloco el vestido en la cama y le mostró el otro.

Este era de un hermoso color rojo vino, con los hombros descubiertos y un escote bastante pronunciado, en el centro del busto caía la tela hasta abajo. Shun abrió mucho los ojos cuando lo vio, era muy hermoso y no dudaba que ella se vería bien en el.

-supongo que esa expresión significa que este es el adecuado- a Ellie le gusto la expresión de Shun en su cara de niño bueno. Sonrió complacida.

-eh... pues si, aunque esta un poco a...-Shun noto que el escote estaba bastante grande. Lo mas seguro es que Hyoga se quedaría con la boca abierta al verla, así que pensó que ese era el adecuado.

-te parece que esta muy grande el escote?

-bueno si pero... yo creo que esta muy bien, si a ti te gusta esta bien- Shun en eso pensó que no debía meterse. Si a ella le gustaba mas ese vestido, él no era nadie para decirle que estaba mal, el caso era que se sintiera cómoda con lo que usara.

-tu crees que... le guste a Hyoga?- dijo un poco cohibida y sonrojada.

-definitivamente- dijo sin dudarlo.

-en serio! Que bueno!- grito Ellie con mucho entusiasmo y alegría- muchas gracias por ayudarme Shun!

-de nada, estoy seguro que Hyoga por fin se decidirá a decirte algo cuando te vea.

-y tu también espero que ya le digas a June lo que sientes por ella- le sonrió.

-lo intentare- dijo Shun en voz baja. Eso era lo que mas deseaba en ese momento, poder decírselo. Iba a tener que rezarles a todos los dioses para que lo ayudaran a tener el suficiente valor. Era increíble como tenia valor de sobra para pelear, pero con este tipo de cosas no. Eran situaciones completamente diferentes.


	5. Aclaraciones

**Capitulo 5**. Aclaraciones.

Hyoga permaneció el resto del día en su habitación. Se encontraba acostado en su cama con los brazos sosteniendo su cabeza, tenia la mirada perdida en el techo. Su mente era una lluvia de ideas saliendo por doquier.

Desde que le habían anunciado el baile que se realizaría mañana, se había estado preguntando como serian ese tipo de reuniones, sin duda muy aburridas. Lo mas seguro es que se presentarían personas muy importantes y de muy alta clase. Otra de las cosas que pasaban por su mente era el por que querrían conocerlos y quien les habría hablado de ellos, aunque eso era de menos importancia.

Sus pensamientos fueron rápidamente a el recuerdo de que seria la pareja de Ellie. En realidad, aunque Saori no lo hubiera pedido, él estaría dispuesto cien por ciento a serlo sin siquiera dudarlo dos veces. Su rostro mostró una sonrisa dulce al imaginarse a Ellie con un hermoso vestido.

Pensó que esta seria una muy buena oportunidad para decirle todo lo que ella le hacia sentir, de lo bien que se sentía al estar a su lado. Esta ves no se le iba a escapar la oportunidad.

De repente, escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta. Se incorporo inmediatamente para abrirla. El rostro de una chica rubia hizo su aparición.

-hola June- saludo Hyoga gentilmente.

-hola Hyoga- dijo la amazonas con una sonrisa.

-adelante, pasa- Hyoga le abrió la puerta para dejarla pasar- que te trae por aquí?

-pues, solo quería pedirte que me ayudaras un poco, si no te molesta- June no sabia que diantres estaba haciendo ella en la habitación del Santo del Cisne. No sabia para que se tomaba tantas molestias en escoger un vestido para que Shun por fin se daría cuenta de que existía. Hyoga era su única salvación.

-y esos vestidos?- Hyoga se dio cuenta de los dos vestidos que llevaba consigo June-esos son los que compraron?

-si, nos costo un poco de trabajo escogerlos. Incluso Saori-sama fue la que los sugirió, estaban demasiado caros, pero ella dijo que no había ningún problema- dijo la chica rubia con voz calmada.

-ya veo, y dime, para que soy bueno?- Hyoga ya se imaginaba para que había venido esa chica en su auxilio, pero quería escucharlo de la propia boca de June.

-eh...es que yo...quería saber que opinas acerca de estos vestidos, cual te parece mejor- June tenia unas ganas enormes de salir corriendo. Esto era demasiado vergonzoso para ella y deseaba tapar su cabeza con una bolsa.

El tener que pedirle ayuda a uno de los mejores amigos de su amor platónico. Pensaba que no podía a ver caído mas bajo por un chico, pero ese no era cualquier chico. Era Shun, el chico más maravilloso que ella había conocido y que conocería jamás. Su rostro adquirió un tono serio. No podía darse por vencida.

-entonces déjame verlos- Hyoga estaba mas que dispuesto a ayudar. Todo este asunto le parecía muy cómico. Sabia perfectamente bien como Shun se moría por esa chica y ahora sabia que ella también se moría por él.

June le enseño el primer vestido que tenia en la mano derecha. Era de un hermoso color rosa pálido, en la parte de adelante tenia cuello de barco en forma de V un poco mas oscuro que el vestido completo. A Hyoga le pareció muy bonito, pero demasiado sencillo. Tania que usar algo diferente si quería que Shun la tomara en cuenta.

-esta bien, pero... me parece un poco sencillo.

-es que no has visto la parte de atrás- dijo la chica con algo de preocupación.

June le mostró a el chico rubio la parte de atrás, dándole vuelta. Hyoga chiflo de la sorpresa. Tenia un escote en la parte de atrás, no muy grande pero tampoco muy pequeño, en forma de V que llegaba debajo de la cintura.

-en ese caso ya tenemos un ganador- dijo Hyoga con alegría. No había dudas de que ese era el que June debería de usar.

-eso crees?- June pregunto con algo de duda y en voz baja.

-por supuesto! No necesito ver el otro, ese se te va a ver muy bien- el Santo le ofreció una sonrisa, satisfecho de el vestido escogido.

-ojala así fuera...- susurro, los ojos de June se dirigieron al piso, mirándolo melancólicamente. A veces pensaba que nunca podría lograr que Shun la dejara de ver como a una amiga o hermana. Sus ojos azules empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas.

-June que pasa?- Hyoga dijo preocupado mirándola. Nunca pensó que esa chica amara tanto a ese caballero.

-nada... estoy bien...-dijo limpiándose las lagrimas con sus manos- es solo que... yo...-intentaba controlarse para que las lagrimas no salieran, su voz sonaba entrecortadamente- lo amo...

Hacia todo lo posible para no llorar. El solo recordar el rostro de ese chico era suficiente para que su corazón de disparara de todas las emociones.

-lo se, pero no te desanimes, eres una chica muy especial para Shun y estoy seguro que siente algo mas que cariño por ti, solo falta que él se de cuenta, ya sabes que es muy ingenuo- Hyoga no sabia que mas decirle para que dejara de llorar. La tomo del hombro.

Estaba completamente seguro de los sentimientos que Shun tenia hacia June, pero él no era el indicado para decírselo. Shun tenía que agarrar valor y decirle lo que siente por ella personalmente.

-muchas gracias Hyoga- dijo June levantando la cabeza para mirarlo dándole una sonrisa.

-así esta mejor, a Shun no le gustaría verte triste.

-no claro que no- June dio una risita pequeña. No se iba a dar por vencida- bueno, será mejor que me vaya, muchas gracias Hyoga.

-de nada.

Hyoga le abrió la puerta de su habitación y ella salió. Mas le valía a Shun decirle lo que sentía por ella, sino, iba a tener que tomar medidas drásticas.

O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O

Se escuchaban los pasos acelerados de un chico moreno que corría en las escaleras, desesperado por llegar a su destino, el cual era la habitación de Shiryu. Desde hace 2 dias se había estado comportando mas distante de lo normal y Seiya quería saber cual era el motivo de esa reacción. Shiryu era uno de sus mejores amigo y lo conocía muy bien y sabia que algo debió a verle pasado para que se comportara de esa manera.

Seiya se paro enfrente de la habitación del Santo de Dragón y toco la puerta. Espero unos segundos y la puerta se abrió, mostrando a Shiryu.

-hola Shiryu- saludo Seiya.

-Seiya? Hola -dijo un poco confundido.

-quiero hablar contigo- dijo secamente. De repente, se escucharon otras dos voces masculinas detrás de Seiya.

-yo también.

-y yo.

Eran Hyoga y Shun. Al parecer habían notado todo el extraño comportamiento de Shiryu y no se iban a ir de ahí hasta saber que es lo que ocurría.

Shiryu no dijo nada, solo apretó sus labios con fuerza. Tenía una idea acerca de lo que le iban a preguntar, sabia que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse a sus amigos. No tenia otra opción mas que decirles por que esa actitud de él.

-esta bien, pasen- el chico de larga cabellera los dejo pasar, preparándose psicológicamente para el interrogatorio.

Al entrar todos voltearon a verlo. Seiya lo miraba seriamente, Shun trataba de mantener su cara neutral y Hyoga se sentó en la cama con los brazos cruzados cerrando los ojos.

-que es lo que te pasa?- Hyoga rompió el silencio de la habitación abriendo los ojos para mirarlo.

-no se de que me hablan- dijo Shiryu con voz seca. "¿a quien trato de engañar? Se perfectamente de que me hablan".

-Shiryu, has estado muy extraño estos días, estas mas distante y serio de lo normal, que fue lo que te paso?- Seiya trataba de hacerlo hablar.

Shiryu dudo un momento, haciendo un leve gemido de sorpresa y frustración. Se volteo dándoles la espalda. Su larga melena se movió en el proceso. No quería recordarlo de nuevo. Intento desaparecer esa sensación por lo sucedido con Sunrei, pero no podía. Había estado todo este tiempo en el gimnasio entrenando, tratando de olvidar ese incidente. Sus emociones estaban completamente desordenadas y confusas.

-nada- se apresuro a decir. No iba a servir de nada, ellos iban a estar ahí hasta que escucharan una respuesta suficientemente efectiva y concreta.

-no vengas con esas mentiras Shiryu. Has estado todo el tiempo en tu habitación encerrado o en el gimnasio sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie, ni siquiera cuando Saori estuvo aquí, y nos vas a decir que no te pasa nada!- Seiya alzó la voz. No le gustaba la forma en la que Shiryu se había volteado para evitarlos.

-vamos Shiryu, dinos que es lo que te sucede?- Shun trato de calmar la situación.

-acaso tiene que ver algo con Sunrei?- Hyoga sospechaba que tenia que ver con ella y no se equivoco. Al parecer dio en el clavo.

Shiryu se dio la vuelta rápidamente con los músculos apretados. Por su reacción, todos dedujeron que de eso se trataba. Seiya y Shun se miraron sorprendidos.

-nos vas a decir si o no?- Hyoga ya estaba cansado de no escuchar nada departe de Shiryu. Lo miro severamente. Shiryu dio un gran suspiro. Ya era hora de hablar, no podía seguir ocultándolo.

-si, se trata de Sunrei- dijo con la voz apagada.

-ahora que fue lo que le hiciste?- dijo Seiya rápidamente, cruzando los brazos.

-mas bien que fue lo que ella me hizo a mi- contesto Shiryu.

Todos se voltearon a ver desconcertados. ¿Qué es lo que Sunrei pudo haberle hecho a Shiryu para que quedara así de aturdido y desequilibrado?

-de que hablas?- Shun pregunto, no entendiendo la reacción del Santo.

-ella...-el chico dio un gran suspiro, preparándose para las palabras que iba a pronunciar- me beso- dijo en un susurro.

La reacción de los chicos no se hizo esperar y abrieron los ojos enormemente. Seiya exclamo un enorme ¿¿¿¡¡¡QUE!.

-que ella que?- Shun no se lo podía creer.

-te... te beso? Sunrei... te beso?- Hyoga lo miro atónito, parpadeando un par de veces.

-si...- Shiryu dijo secamente trataba de mantener la calma. Que parte de "me beso" no entendían?.

-felicidades Shiryu!- dijo Seiya con un gran alegría. Por fin había sucedido algo en lo que Shiryu se diera cuenta de lo que sentía por ella, o que al menos lo hiciera reaccionar para que se animara a decirle algo. Hyoga y Shun se rieron con ganas.

-es que no entienden!- se escucho la voz potente de Shiryu. Al instante todos se callaron.

-claro que entendemos, o no me digas que no te gusto?- Seiya dijo con un gran sonrisa mirándolo picaramente.

-aayy Seiya que pregunta, como no le va a gustar? Te beso no? Deberías estar feliz- Hyoga no entendía la reacción de su amigo. Si hubiera sido él estaría brincando de felicidad y gritándolo a los cuatro vientos.

Shun intento calmarlos y dejar que Shiryu hablara para ver que era lo que le preocupaba. En su opinión había algo que le molestaba de Sunrei, aunque no tenia idea de que podría ser. Shiryu se sentó en la cama, apoyando sus brazos en las piernas y empezó a hablar.

-el día que salió con June, esa noche, yo no podía dormir, así que me levante y me dirigí al jardín, pero escuche un ruido que provenía de la cocina. Pensé que era Seiya buscando algo que comer o alguien mas, pero el cosmos que sentía era muy pequeño y cuando llegue ahí era...-Shiryu hizo una pausa bajando la cabeza.

-Sunrei- Seiya termino la frase. Shiryu solo afirmo con la cabeza.

-se me hizo muy extraño que estuviera despierta. Ella no se despierta a mitad de la noche, pero de repente sentí un fuerte olor a...licor...- el chico susurro esta ultima palabra.

-licor?- Hyoga parpadeo de la sorpresa.

-estaba tomando?- Shun lo miro boquiabierto. Eso no se lo esperaba nadie.

-si, estaba tomando vino tinto, estaba ebria. Trate de tranquilizarla por que estaba algo alterada, así que la tome de los hombros y se quedo dormida. Era natural, no esta acostumbrada a beber. La lleve en brazos a su habitación. Al llegar, sin querer la desperté, y... me beso- hizo una pausa- después, se volvió a dormir.

Obviamente había omitido algunas partes, como que la razón por la cual Sunrei despertó fue que Shiryu no pudo soportar la tentación de tocarla y rozo su rostro.

Todos miraron el piso con algo de confusión. En ese caso las cosas cambiaban un poco.

-y por lo que veo, lo que te molesta es que lo haya hecho bajo esas circunstancias, no es así?- dijo Hyoga cerrando los ojos.

-pero lo hizo, eso es lo que importa no?-dijo Seiya sin entender. A él no le importaba como lo había hecho, el caso era que lo hizo.

-si Seiya, pero Hyoga tiene razón, puede que Sunrei después no se acuerde de nada.-Shun intento hacerlo entrar en razón-aunque, después de todo ella esta enamorada de ti Shiryu.

-exacto! Eso es lo que he tratado de decirles!- grito Seiya.

-Seiya, Sunrei pudo haberme confundido con alguien mas, no sabia lo que hacia- Shiryu por fin hablo. Su voz sonaba decepcionada.

-por favor Shiryu. Sunrei esta perdida y locamente enamorada de ti. Como pudo haberte confundido con alguien mas!- Seiya intentaba hacerlo reaccionar. Él sabia muy bien lo que ambos sentían y le parecía muy ilógico que ella lo hubiera confundido con otra persona.

Shiryu en eso no pudo protestar. Había escuchado perfectamente las palabras de Sunrei antes de besarlo. Le escucho decir su nombre, y no solamente eso, sino un "mi amor". Así que era mentira el que lo haya confundido con alguien mas. Ahora se encontraba un poco mas tranquilo al darse cuenta de ello, y hasta cierto punto feliz.

-es verdad!- dijo Shun con una sonrisa. Si Sunrei estaba ebria y no sabia lo que hacia, al menos no confundió a Shiryu con otra persona -saben? Creo que Sunrei lo hizo en ese estado por que no se atrevía a hacerlo cuando estaba sobria, así que pudo haber buscado la bebida para poder besarlo no creen?

-podría ser- dijo Hyoga pensativamente.

-escucha Shiryu, Sunrei no te confundió con nadie ni tampoco le desagrado, aunque no recuerde nada, y estamos seguros que a ti tampoco te desagrado. El caso es que te gusto no?-dijo Seiya tranquilamente.

-como no me va ha gustar Seiya-dijo Shiryu en voz baja bajando la cabeza- si es posible...me gustaría...volver a repetirlo.

-y por que no lo haces?-le dijo Hyoga encogiéndose de hombros- si tanto te gusto besarla hazlo de nuevo.

Shiryu se mantuvo callado. Eso era lo que más deseaba, poder sentir sus labios de nuevo y hasta con más intensidad, pero algo se lo impedía. Apretó sus puños fuertemente. Se mordió un poco el labio inferior.

-o es que te da miedo como vaya a reaccionar?-Hyoga frunció un poco el ceño, le parecía una excusa absurda, cuando Shiryu sabia perfectamente bien lo que Sunrei sentía por él.

-Shiryu, Sunrei te ama, no te parece eso suficiente? La estas haciendo sufrir con tu comportamiento. Por que no dejas a un lado tu orgullo y la haces feliz? Estoy seguro que tu también estas sufriendo con todo esto.-Shun permanecía tranquilo pero hablaba de forma algo severa.

-estoy de acuerdo con Shun-dijo Hyoga con la misma voz firme- por que no te dejas de tonterías y la amas como debe de ser.

-si sigues con esa actitud alguien te la puede ganar Shiryu y no creo que estés dispuesto a perderla así nada mas- Seiya también se unió a los "regaños".

En eso ellos tenían la razón, toda la razón. No estaba dispuesto a dejarla irse con algún otro tipo mientras él no hace nada. No podría soportar el perderla. Sus ojos cerrados mostraron una señal de seriedad y sus párpados le templaron un poco. Los chicos lo miraron atentamente.

-bueno, creo que ya fue suficiente por hoy, y esos regaños también van para ti Shun- dijo Hyoga sonrientemente mientras señalaba a el caballero de Andrómeda.

-eh?...si ya lo se...-dijo este con las mejillas rojas- y también van para ti Hyoga.

El chico rubio solo le sonrió ampliamente, como indicándole que todo estaba bajo control. Shun le devolvió la sonrisa.

Todos los chicos se retiraron de la habitación, para dejar a Shiryu pensando un poco. Y vaya que lo dejaron pensando.


	6. El Baile

**Capitulo 6. **El Baile.

Y por fin, el día había llegado (realmente no tuvieron que esperar mucho ¬¬). Todos se encontraban muy agitados. Los empleados caminaban y corrían de un lado a otro en toda la Mansión. Llevando y trayendo cosas, arreglando mesas, preparando comidas y bebidas, etc. Todo era un barullo en esos momentos. Por órdenes de Saori, nadie podía entrar a el salón de fiestas hasta que estuviera todo listo, y eso incluía a sus Santos y a las invitadas.

Los nervios de las chicas estaban a flor de piel. Corrían y caminaban velozmente por todos lados. Los chicos al parecer se veían tranquilos, pero debes en cuando les daban sus ataques de pánico. Tal era el caso de Seiya, que a veces se ponía a gritar sin razón alguna. Era natural que se comportara así, era la primera ves que iban a asistir a una reunión social de esa magnitud. Esperaban y rogaban a todos los dioses que todo salga bien y sin ningún contratiempo.

Eran cerca de las 4 de la tarde y Saori les comunico a todos que empezaran a vestirse, algo que a los chicos les sorprendió, ya que faltaban mas de 5 horas para que comenzara la reunión, pero no protestaron.

Ninguna chica estaba en sus respectivas habitaciones, a comparación de los muchachos que se arreglaron cada uno en su cuarto, ellas decidieron prepararse en la habitación de Saori. La diosa estaba encantada con esto y no dio ninguna objeción.

-no se preocupen, me encargare de que luzcan hermosas- dijo con una gran sonrisa, cerrando los ojos- pueden pasar- dijo dirigiendo su mirada a la puerta.

Inmediatamente entraron a la habitación cuatro doncellas con los vestidos en mano y algunos accesorios, tales como collares, gargantillas, pulseras, aretes y maquillaje. Las chicas las miraron con asombro.

-ellas se encargaran de vestirlas y maquillarlas para la ocasión- dijo Saori levantando el brazo para mostrarles a las doncellas. Estas hicieron una reverencia.

-como?- balbuceo Sunrei parpadeando. Todas estas molestias no se las esperaban de parte de Saori.

-muchas gracias Saori-sama pero...no es necesario...-June trataba de hacer cambiar de opinión a su Diosa. Tantas molestias que recibían de parte de ella, las desorientaba y avergonzaba.

-por favor, dejen que ellas lo hagan, para mi no es ninguna molestia. Ustedes no saben cuanto les debo- la diosa les dio una gran sonrisa sincera y tierna. Se volteo y se dirigió a la puerta, retirándose, dejándolas solas.

Las chicas la miraron irse completamente perplejas. Las doncellas empezaron a hacer su trabajo. Una de ellas se coloco detrás de Ellie y le bajo el cierre de su vestido, mientras que ella solo hacia unos cuantos movimientos torpes, simbolizando su pena. La siguiente le despojo la blusa a Sunrei y la otra le desabrochó la blusa a June. Mientras hacían todo esto, las chicas solo se miraban con vergüenza. Se sentían como niñas pequeñas al dejar que las vistieran; y pensar que iban a estar ahí todo lo que restaba de la tarde hasta que Saori estuviera satisfecha con el resultado.

O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O

Ya eran las 8 de la noche y al parecer las chicas no estaban listan aun. Los Santos decidieron esperarlas en la sala de estar, con los nervios de punta, claro que había unos que lo disimulaban y otros no tanto. Los chicos iban vestidos de smoking negro (o traje de etiqueta, como le quieran llamar) que los hacia ver muy elegantes y por demás atractivos.

Se quedaron esperándolas media hora, sin poder entender como es que las mujeres se tardaban tanto. Uno de los empleados les comunico que ya podían entrar al salón de fiestas, así que ahí se dirigieron; no sin antes dar un gran suspiro para tranquilizar los nervios. El único que permanecía tranquilo era Shiryu.

Al entrar, se quedaron con la boca abierta. Cada muro estaba finamente decorado con una hermosa tela de color blanco aperlado que caía por todos los bordes, al final de estos se encontraba rosas blancas y rojas. En una de las esquinas, se encontraba toda la comida y bocadillos, y por lo que pudieron notar, eran de diferentes países, junto con el vino y el ponche. En el centro de la mesa se encontraba una hermosa estatua de hielo en forma de rosa, que relucía y brillaba con los reflejos de las luces en forma de diamante que estaban en el techo y que hacían que todo el salón se iluminara. Se escuchaban unos violines como fondo.

No se dieron cuenta de que tan pronto entraron, todas las miradas se posaron en ellos, podría decirse que eran el centro de atención. Ya había llegado bastante gente desde temprano; todos, tanto hombres como mujeres, con ropas elegantes y de muy alta clase, tomando alguna copa, platicando animadamente, etc.

Seiya y Shun tragaron saliva nerviosamente, sus rostros tenían una expresión de pánico. ¿Qué demonios hacían ellos ahí? No tenían idea, pero ya no podían hacerse para atrás. Al ver la expresión de sus amigos, Hyoga decidió darles unos golpes a cada uno en la espalda. Seiya y Shun voltearon a verlo saliendo de su shock.

-vamos chicos, ya es hora- dijo Hyoga con una gran sonrisa. Sus ojos brillaban de emoción. Esto para él, era como un reto.

Los caballeros por fin entraron completamente al salón de fiestas. Inmediatamente varias personas se acercaron a conocerlos y a saludarlos. Muchas mujeres elegantemente vestidas se quedaron en sus lugares solo mirándolos de pies a cabeza (o lo que se dice aquí en México, barrer con la mirada ) haciendo sonrisas coquetas y seductoras, algo que ponía nerviosos a los Santos.

Los chicos no paraban de saludar y estrechar las manos de cada hombre que se les acercaba, sin contar que besaban la mano de cada mujer que los hombres les presentaban como su esposa o hija. Tenían que reconocer que esta situación ya los estaba mareando.

Después de perder la cuenta de todos los saludos que habían dado, por fin Seiya y Shiryu pudieron apartarse del amontonamiento de gente en la que estaban envueltos, Shun y Hyoga los miraron con indignación por haberlos dejado con toda la carga.

-uufff por fin pudimos salir. Nunca pensé que fuéramos tan populares- dijo Seiya caminando lentamente a lado de Shiryu. Si no se equivocaba, su mano derecha estaba roja de tantas manos que estrecho.

-yo tampoco-contesto Shiryu secamente. Para él, era una experiencia nueva todo esto, y sabía que para sus amigos también, así que iban a tener que comportarse lo mejor posible.

-cuanto tiempo mas crees que tarden?- pregunto Seiya con cierta curiosidad en su voz.

-quienes?-exclamo Shiryu sin entender.

-Saori-san y las demás. Que tanto hacen? No se para que las mujeres se arreglan tanto. Parece como si fuera su boda o algo así- Seiya exclamo cruzando los brazos. A Shiryu le pareció muy cómico lo que dijo cuando ellos mismos estaban también vestidos elegantemente. En su rostro se formo una sonrisa dulce.

-ya no deben tardar-dijo Shiryu para tranquilizar a Seiya.

-eso espero- el caballero no podía evitar la emoción de ver a Saori; sin duda iba a estar muy hermosa- Shiryu, ya sabes que vas a hacer con respecto a Sunrei?-dijo mirándolo seriamente.

Shiryu entreabrió los labios y luego los cerró completamente. Ahora sabía exactamente lo que tenia que hacer. Lo que mas le dolía era el hecho de no poder verla. Estaba seguro que iba a lucir muy hermosa esa noche y el peor tormento que pudo haber recibido fue el no poder contemplarla.

-si- contesto el caballero con firmeza. Seiya sonrió.

En ese momento Seiya volteo a donde se encontraban unas escaleras. En ellas se podía ver a una hermosa joven de larga cabellera negra. Su vestido era blanco largo con tirantes pequeños que se cruzaban en la parte de atrás. Tenia dos aberturas en los lados que llegaban hasta arriba de la rodilla. En sus brazos tenia guantes blancos hasta las muñecas y sostenía en su espalda una chalina de color blanco perla. Estaba maquillada sencilla pero finamente, haciendo resaltar sus ojos azules y sus labios delgados pintados con un color rosa suave. En su cuello relucía una gargantilla de oro blanco con una perla en forma de gota y los aretes de la misma forma. Su cabello suelto tenía unas pequeñas ondulaciones que caían en su rostro y sus mejillas. Parecía un tanto perturbada y desorientada, mirando hacia varios lados; como buscando a alguien.

Seiya la miro con los ojos muy abiertos, le costo un poco de trabajo saber de quien se trataba ese hermoso ángel. Era Sunrei!

-Oh Kami- susurro suavemente, sin apartar su mirada de ella. Shiryu lo escucho y levando un poco la cabeza.

-que pasa Seiya?-dijo ansiosamente preguntándose que es lo que impresiono tanto a su amigo, aunque ya tenia una idea de lo que podía ser. Su corazón latió fuertemente al pensar que Sunrei podría ser el motivo de la reacción de Seiya.

-oh Shiryu, si tan solo pudiera prestarte mis ojos esta noche- la voz de Seiya sonó algo suplicante. Realmente era una lastima que Shiryu no pudiera verla. Estaba hermosa, muy hermosa, y estaba seguro que ella estaba así por Shiryu. El corazón del Santo del Dragón dio un brinco al escuchar estas palabras.

-tan... tan hermosa está?-titubeó, temiendo la respuesta.

-si...- es todo lo que pudo contestar con un murmullo Seiya, mientras seguía mirando a Sunrei que poco a poco bajaba de las escaleras.

Shiryu no podía más. En ese momento maldecía el no tener su vista y el tener que soportar la tortura y la agonía de no verla. Apretó fuertemente sus puños. La desesperación lo estaba quemando por dentro y lo único que podía hacer era intentar imaginarla, pero ni eso pudo hacer. Definitivamente no era lo mismo.

-Seiya, por favor, llévame a donde se encuentra ella...-dijo Shiryu con voz suplicante.

-con mucho gusto, amigo mío- dijo Seiya con una gran sonrisa. Shiryu tomo a Seiya del hombro para guiarlo hasta donde se encontraba Sunrei que ya había bajado de las escaleras.

Ella estaba completamente nerviosa, muchas personas la miraban asombrados y eso la incomodaba mucho. No estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas. Estuvo mirando a todos lados discretamente para poder ver a alguien conocido, a alguno de los chicos. Había sido la primera en terminar de arreglarse, o mas bien, de que la arreglaran; las chicas le dijeron que se adelantara, algo que al principio no acepto, no quería llegar sola al baile. Ellie y June le insistieron, así que se fue. Se sentía un poco tonta estando ahí parada sin conocer a nadie.

De repente lo vio. Shiryu estaba conversando con Seiya. Los dos estaban vestidos con trajes negros, se veían muy bien. La alta y elegante figura de Shiryu era una de las que mas sobresalían. Podía escuchar los murmullos de varias mujeres elegantes hablando de él. Sunrei las miro; realmente nunca podría competir con ellas. Sus ojos brillaron de tristeza. Levanto la vista lentamente solo para darse cuenta de que Shiryu y Seiya estaban frente a ella.

-ho...hola Shiryu, hola Seiya...-dijo entrecortadamente. Su corazón se disparo al tenerlo tan cerca. Recordó que Saori les dijo que él seria su pareja. Se sonrojo al pensarlo.

-hola Sunrei...-saludo cortésmente Shiryu con una dulce sonrisa.

-hola. Bueno, creo que será mejor que me vaya a buscar a mi pareja, nos vemos chicos, diviértanse!-Seiya se despidió- buena suerte- susurro al oído de Shiryu antes de irse. Éste se sonrojo ligeramente. Los dos se quedaron solos sin poder pronunciar palabra.

-y...eeemm... donde están los demás?-Sunrei tenia la mente completamente en blanco. "¡que tonta, ¿como se me ocurre preguntar eso!" pensó. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? No podía quedarse ahí parada enfrente de él sin hacer nada. Dio un gran suspiro tocándose el pecho para poder controlarse.

-están saludando a algunas personas, aunque no tienen idea de quienes son- dijo Shiryu animadamente, algo que sorprendió un poco a la chica ya que su voz sonó muy amable y tranquila. Rió ante el comentario. Shiryu se relajo un poco al escuchar la risa de Sunrei y también sonrió.

-ya veo. Tu también estabas saludando a las personas?- pregunto Sunrei con ingenuidad, ya con mas confianza en su voz.

-si, aunque pudimos escapar Seiya y yo-dijo Shiryu.

-así que dejaron a Shun y Hyoga solos con todas esas personas?

-pues... si...-dijo con un poco de indiferencia. Sabia que sus amigos podrían salir solos de ese pequeño aprieto.

Después de estar platicando por un momento, Shiryu le ofreció su brazo. Sunrei lo miro con un poco de miedo, vio la hermosa sonrisa que surcaba los labios del chico e inmediatamente sus mejillas se pusieron rojas; tomo su brazo suave y delicadamente con una sonrisa tímida. Pudo sentir la calidez de su brazo; se sentía muy segura y protegida estando de esa forma; de repente sintió como los dedos de Shiryu se entrelazaban con los dedos de su mano. Se sonrojo aun más.

Comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo fijo, mientras platicaban de todo un poco; incluso a Sunrei se le escapo un comentario de todas la mujeres hermosas que estaban presentes en la fiesta. A Shiryu no le gusto que ella se comparara con alguna de esas mujeres elegantes. Estaba completamente seguro que lucia tremendamente hermosa y no tenia por que preocuparse por eso, además, para él, ella iba a ser la única. Tenia deseos de decirle todo esto, pero no lo hizo.

O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O

Shun y Hyoga todavía trataban de hacer todo lo posible para librarse de aquellas personas. Era horrible, parecía que nunca iba a terminar. Cada ves que pensaban que ya habían terminado con las presentaciones, llegaban mas, y esas mismas presentaban a mas personas. Si seguían sin poder salir de ese ajetreo, tarde o temprano se iban a desmayar, y tampoco podían despedirse así como así por que seria demasiado grosero. A veces, hasta tenían que soportar las pláticas y comentarios hipócritas de los hombres con respecto a otras personas. Se estaban dando cuenta de lo vacías que eran las vidas de los ricos.

Uno de los hombres que supuestamente era de los mas adinerados, aparto a Hyoga de la multitud para poder presentarle a su hija. Hyoga se lo agradeció infinitamente por librarse de ellos.

-Hyoga-san, le presento a mi hija Odette, ella desde hace mucho tiempo quería conocerlo- el hombre, alto y con bigote, le presento a su hija, la cual era una chica muy bonita de ojos miel y cabello castaño oscuro y ondulado.

-mucho gusto- dijo educadamente Hyoga con tranquilidad, le ofreció una sonrisa que le costo un mundo de trabajo; era mas bien una sonrisa cansada.

-el gusto es mío Hyoga-kun- dijo la chica con voz coqueta, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Hyoga se dio cuenta de la mirada penetrante que la chica le dirigía. Se incomodo un poco y desvió la mirada.

-es usted un joven muy bien parecido, al igual que todos sus demás compañeros- exclamo la chica sin dejar de mirarlo.

-muchas gracias Odette-san-dijo Hyoga con calma- pero creo que esta exagerando.

-oh no, de ninguna manera, estoy siendo completamente sincera con usted Hyoga-kun-la chica parecía como si estuviera modelando para Hyoga, algo que a él le pareció muy gracioso. Se sentía como un juez que tenía la obligación de escoger a una muchacha en algún concurso de belleza, ya que no era la primera mujer que le "coqueteaba", si a eso se le podía llamar coquetear.

-y desde cuando se conocen?-pregunto Odette con curiosidad.

-desde que éramos niños. Nos conocimos aquí, en la Mansión Kido- dijo Hyoga con una gran sonrisa, recordando todo lo que había pasado con sus amigos en su niñez.

-ya veo, entonces ustedes son grandes amigos, no es así?- dijo Odette viendo la hermosa sonrisa de Hyoga y notando que sus ojos se iluminaban.

-así es Odette-san-contesto el chico firmemente. La amistad que tenia con Seiya y los demás es algo que lo llenaba de alegría. Siempre habían estado juntos; apoyándose el uno al otro, compartiendo alegrías y tristezas y batallas. Nunca abandonaría su misión como Santo de Athena, que defendía el amor y la justicia. Eso era algo que no olvidaría nunca y lo llenaba de orgullo.

Hyoga ya se estaba aburriendo de la conversación, que realmente para él tenia poco interés, pero tampoco podía irse así como así. Empezó a voltear a varios lados discretamente para poder ver a alguien que pudiera sacarlo de esto; aunque a la que realmente estaba buscando era a Ellie.

Y no tardo en encontrarla. Ella estaba entrando al salón de fiestas. Al mirarla, Hyoga se quedo perplejo. Su vestido era de un precioso color rojo vino que hacia resaltar su piel blanca, el escote del busto era muy pronunciado con los hombros descubiertos, formado por un nudo en el centro que caiga en todo el vestido como una cascada, las cuales formaban su delgado cuerpo. Traía unos guantes blancos hasta la mitad del brazo. Su peinado era alto, que hacia lucir su cuello delgado y fino, éste estaba adornado con una gargantilla muy delgada con delicados rubíes en forma de estrellas, al igual que sus aretes. Su rostro estaba finamente maquillado y sus labios pintados de un rojo intenso. Algunos mechones de cabello rubio caían en su rostro. Estaba completamente impecable.

Hyoga no podía creer lo hermosa y magnifica que se veía. Parecía una diosa, su diosa. La miro profundamente admirando cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Dio un gran suspiro intentando tranquilizar su corazón que empezaba a latirle fuerte y rápidamente con solo verla. Deseo con todas sus fuerzas llegar hasta ella de inmediato para poder verla mas cerca. Si lucia radiantemente hermosa de lejos, no quería pensar lo bella que estaba si se acercaba mas para mirarla de frente. Ahora le valía un reverendo cacahuate si dejaba a esa "señorita Odette" hablando sola. En lo único que podía pensar en ese momento era en estar cerca de Ellie, poder respirar su mismo aire.

-Hyoga-kun?... Hyoga-kun!-exclamo un tanto molesta Odette, al darse cuenta que su caballero no le prestaba la mayor atención. Se voltio para ver qué o quién era lo que había captado la atención del chico rubio tan profundamente. Era una chica rubia y por lo que pudo "asimilar" que no era de buena familia, no la había visto nunca; pero no le agrado en lo absoluto. La miro con desprecio al notar que el muchacho no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-eh?... que?... perdón, me disculpan por favor?...-Hyoga no espero la respuesta de la chica y se dirigió directamente a donde se encontraba Ellie, con el corazón en un puño, al darse cuenta que un chico se le acercaba.

-pe... pero... Hyoga-kun!- la chica lo miro completamente indignada y ofendida, viendo como se iba detrás de esa chica de baja categoría. No podía creer que ese chico la allá rechazado, y no solo eso, sino por otra mujer que ella consideraba de baja clase.

Al momento en que Ellie cruzo la puerta para entrar al salón de fiestas, miro alrededor; todo se veía muy bonito y elegante, parecía que estuviera en un cuento de hadas; lo único que le hacia falta era su príncipe, el Santo del signo del Cisne. Se obligo a regresar a la realidad; aunque Hyoga fuera su pareja, tenia que ser realista; de tantas mujeres que se encontraban en ese lugar, por que tenia que fijarse en una chica común y corriente como ella, siendo él un caballero de Athena. Recordó las palabras que le dijo Shun y sonrió dulcemente; no podía perder las esperanzas todavía. Iba a hacer todo lo posible para que ese hermoso chico rubio se fijara en ella.

Ellie miraba a todos lados; todas esas personas tenían trajes elegantes y las mujeres lucían radiantes. Se cohibió un poco al mirarlas y se puso más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. Deseo que todo saliera bien. De repente, la voz de un muchacho la obligó a voltear rápidamente.


	7. Sentimientos y Sensaciones

**Capitulo 7**. Sentimientos y Sensaciones.

Shun se encontraba rodeado de una multitud, la gran mayoría chicas, de las cuales el pobre Santo de Andrómeda quería huir. Todos los demás lo habían dejado solo con este problema. Seiya y Shiryu se habían dado a la fuga, y después Hyoga se había salvado por un hombre que lo aparto de todo el ajetreo; solo quedaba él por salir del embrollo y no sabia como. No quería herir los sentimientos de las señoritas, aunque después de estar escuchando las pláticas de esas personas; que solo se la pasaban criticando a todo el mundo, dudaba que pudieran tener algún miligramo de respeto y sentimientos hacia los demás. El dinero les había amargado la vida y convertido en personas muy vacías.

Varias de ellas le dedicaban sonrisas dulces y amables, las cuales él devolvía amablemente. Esto hacia que las chicas se sonrojaran sin poder evitarlo. Ese chico tenía una sonrisa encantadora.

El Santo dio un gran suspiro de resignación mientras cerraba los ojos; lo único que le quedaba era esperar a que alguien viniera en su auxilio. Y no tardo mucho en esperar.

Un chico moreno de cabello alborotado, se acerco y le toco un hombro a Shun. Este voltio la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba, era Seiya, quien venia con una sonrisa llena de picardía.

-buenas noches señoritas-saludo cortésmente con un poco de descaro-lamento informarles que su galán de esta noche ya a sido apartado por otra dama, así que, lo siento, voy a tener que llevármelo- termino con una gran sonrisa enseñando los dientes al ver la cara de las mujeres.

-QUE!-la reacción de Shun fue obvia. Su rostro se puso mas rojo que un tomate y miro a Seiya con sus ojos verdes llenos de incredulidad.

-como, es decir que Shun-kun ya tiene pareja?-una chica pelirroja pregunto mostrando mucha tristeza y decepción. Las demás muchacha lo miraron esperando respuesta.

-eh?...bueno...la...la verdad es que yo...-Shun no sabia que decir. Todas las miradas femeninas estaban posadas en él. Estaba completamente sonrojado, ya que sabia perfectamente a quien se refería su amigo. Podría decirse que si eran pareja, pero nada mas en el baile, ya que todavía no se había atrevido a decirle sus sentimientos, ni tampoco estaba seguro de lo que ella sentía por él. Deseo con todo su corazón que las palabras de la chica pelirroja fueran verdad.

-oh vamos Shun, no seas tímido, ella te esta esperando, ya tenemos que irnos, no querrás dejarla esperándote verdad? -dijo Seiya sin apartar la mirada de las pobres chicas, que ya tenían una cara de angustia.

-ya llego!- Shun miro de reojo a su amigo; ahora se había puesto mas nervioso.

-si, así que vamonos- Seiya tomo del brazo a Shun y lo alejo de las mujeres, que solo los miraron irse-diviértanse señoritas- se volteo para darles una sonrisa.

Después de que se había cerciorado de que estaban lo bastante distantes de las mujeres, Seiya se volteo para dirigirse a Shun.

-gracias Seiya- dijo Shun con una sonrisa tímida.

-de nada amigo, cuando quieras- le contesto el chico moreno con animo- se podía escuchar tus gritos de auxilio desde el otro lado del salón sabes?-los dos rieron.

-y dime, lo que dijiste de June...es verdad?-dijo el santo de Andrómeda con un poco de pena. Sus ojos esmeraldas lo miraron esperanzado.

-que?...lo de que ella te estaba esperando?

-si...

-claro que es verdad! O acaso pensaste que nada mas era una excusa para librarte de esa pesadilla?

-pues...eso pensé, pero, en realidad deseaba que fuera verdad...-los ojos del chico brillaban profundamente-sabes?...para serte sincero, tengo muchos deseos de verla-sus ojos se posaron en el piso y en sus labios se formo una hermosa sonrisa calida.

-deseo concedido!- dijo Seiya mirando por encima del hombro de Shun al darse cuenta quien estaba detrás de él. El Santo de Pegaso le indico a éste que volteara. Él lo hizo, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho Seiya. Su pulso se acelero rápidamente y su corazón le palpitaba como si estuviera corriendo sin poder detenerse a respirar.

O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O

-buenas noches, señorita- un joven alto de cabello negro y ojos verde pálido se acerco a Ellie lentamente con una sonrisa coqueta. Ellie lo miro un tanto decepcionada. Pensaba que era Hyoga.

-buenas noches señor...-dijo ella indiferentemente.

-Garret, Garret Redfort para servirle- se presento haciendo una reverencia sin quitarle la vista de encima. Ellie pudo notar el acento extranjero, lo que supuso que era Norteamericano- que es lo que hace una dama tan bella como usted aquí sola?

Ellie se sonrojo ante ese comentario, "ojala Hyoga piense lo mismo" pensó.

-estoy esperando a alguien- contesto un tanto incomoda.

-a alguna amiga, quizás?

-eehh...no precisamente...a un muchacho-a Ellie no le gustaba la forma en la que el sujeto la miraba, parecía como si le estuviera quitando la ropa con la mirada. Se tapo discretamente el pecho con la mano derecha mientras el chico le pasaba la vista de arriba a bajo.

-ya veo, que clase de hombre dejaría a una señorita tan hermosa esperando?-el joven se acerco mas a ella, Ellie dio un paso hacia atrás con miedo-no quiere que la acompañe?

-no gracias...estoy bien sola- Ellie estaba completamente nerviosa e indefensa. La mirada que ese muchacho le daba la aterraba enormemente.

El chico estaba a punto de tocar su hombro, pero otra mano detrás de Ellie se interpuso, tocándola antes que él. La chica sintió una mano cálida que al principio la asusto, pero se relajo al escuchar la voz masculina y grave que rápidamente reconoció.

-creo a ver escuchado que la dama le dijo que no requería de su presencia, señor Redfort- Hyoga le dirigió una mirada amenazante. Ellie sonrió y se sonrojo al escuchar su voz. De inmediato se volteo para verlo, con unas ganas enormes de lanzarse a sus brazos.

-Hyoga!

El chico rubio la miro dulcemente con una gran sonrisa surcando sus labios. Elli no podia estar mas feliz al ver quien había llegado a su rescate.

-así que, usted es Hyoga Kido, no es así?- Garret los interrumpió con una voz arrogante y mirándolo de forma seria. Hyoga le devolvió la mirada.

-así es- contesto secamente.

-me han hablado mucho de usted y de sus compañeros. Soy Garret Redfort- le ofreció su mano derecha- gusto en conocerlo.

-igualmente- Hyoga le dio la mano y la estrecho fuertemente. El chico norteamericano se tenso al sentir el fuerte apretón de Hyoga. Se soltaron. Los dos no dejaban de mirarse con los ojos llenos de furia sin pronunciar palabra. A el Santo del Cisne no le agrado en lo mas mínimo como ese chico estaba mirando a Ellie, de una forma tan, lujuriosa. Alejo a la chica fuera de la vista del sujeto, colocándose delante de ella protectora mente.

-de acuerdo, al parecer ya esta bien acompañada my lady- el chico sintió de repente un aire frió recorrer su espalda que lo hizo retroceder. Se dirigió a Ellie-en ese caso, me retiro, que pasen una buena noche- dio una ligera reverencia, se dio la media vuelta y se fue. Hyoga continuo mirándolo hasta cerciorarse de que estaba lo bastante lejos de ellos.

-Hyoga?- escucho la voz suave de Ellie detrás de él y se volteo para mirarla. Por fin ese sujeto se había ido, teniendo que usar un poco de su cosmos para hacerle entender que se largara. Ellie tenía la cabeza gacha un tanto avergonzada por la presencia tan elegante de Hyoga.

-estas bien?-pregunto el chico rubio preocupado. Se había dado cuenta que ella trataba de cubrirse ante la mirada de ese idiota, y que le había causado un buen susto.

-si, muchas gracias- dijo levantando la vista, conciente de que se estaba ruborizando. Ahora que él estaba enfrente de ella, se sentía enormemente feliz y segura.

-de nada- contesto Hyoga.

-creo que estoy llamando mucho la atención- dijo Ellie sin apartar la vista de los ojos claros del chico. Se veía tan atractivo y buen mozo con el traje de gala, no se había dado cuenta de eso antes. Tal ves por todo lo que había pasado anteriormente.

-entonces no debiste ponerte ese vestido- Hyoga dijo riendo encantadoramente; no podía dejar de mirarla y contemplarla. La chica rió también ante el comentario, pero le dio curiosidad de saber por que de eso.

-por que lo dices?-dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

Hyoga no se esperaba que preguntara eso, esa chica siempre le salía con alguna sorpresa. Tomo aire para poder reunir todo el valor del que contaba en ese momento. Si quería decirle lo que sentía, tendría que empezar a reunirla de una vez. Se acerco a ella y tomo su mano derecha lentamente para poder besarla. Ellie solo se quedo inmóvil ante ese acto y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente con su rostro rojo. Hyoga aparto sus labios de la mano de Ellie y volteo con sus ojos azul claro brillando intensamente.

-por que estas muy hermosa Ellie- la voz masculina del chico sonó suave y seductora.

La chica rubia se sonrojo aun mas, sentía su corazón latirle fuertemente y pensó que hasta podían escucharlo a un kilómetro de distancia. El tono de voz del chico la hizo derretirse y ponerse mas nerviosa, sentía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento.

-mu...muchas gra...gracias Hyoga...-con trabajo y pudo pronunciar esas palabras. Los nervios la estaban matando.

A Hyoga esta situación lo tenia encantado, ella parecía una niña indefensa frente a su presencia; esto le abría un mundo de posibilidades.

-deseas ir a alguna otra parte? o quieres algo de tomar?-pregunto el Santo amablemente.

-bueno...me gustaría un poco de ponche, si no te molesta...

-de acuerdo, vamos por el-Hyoga le ofreció su brazo con una gran sonrisa llena de dulzura, Ellie no dudo en tomarlo y los dos se dirigieron a la mesa donde se encontraba el banquete mientras platicaban animadamente.

O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O

El santo de Andrómeda estaba completamente hipnotizado por la imagen que tenia a unos escasos cinco metros delante de él. Sus ojos esmeraldas mirándola fijamente con sus labios entreabiertos. Dio un gran suspiro para poder controlarse, aunque era inútil, su corazón no paraba de sonar fuertemente con la amenaza de salírsele por la garganta.

June se encontraba de perfil, siendo iluminada por los diamantes que estaban en el techo. Su vestido era de un precioso color rosa pálido, sus delgados hombros estaban descubiertos, debido a que el cuello era de barco, un poco mas oscuro que el vestido completo. Tenia un escote en la parte de atrás en forma de V que le llegaba por debajo de la cintura, no era muy grande pero tampoco muy pequeño, que dejaba notar sin duda su hermosa espalda y su figura. Su cabello estaba recogido en un chongo formado por varios listones entrelazados de color rosa y dos mechones de su cabello rubio le caían delante de sus orejas, en estas tenían puestos unos aretes largos y en su cuello una hermosa cadena larga que le llegaba hasta el escote del pecho. Sus brazos estaban cubiertos por guantes blancos. Su rostro estaba pintado ligera y suavemente, al igual que sus labios de un hermoso color rosa que hacia resaltar su piel fresca y blanca, a demás de sus ojos azul cielo.

Shun no podía creer que esa hermosa mujer que se encontraba de perfil, fuera su mejor amiga, con la que había entrenado fervientemente en la isla de Andrómeda. Ahora, al verla, tenia mas claros sus sentimientos hacia ella. Lo que le hacia sentir, era algo completamente fuera del alcance de todo sentimiento que antes había experimentado. Nunca pensó que podría llegar a sentir algo así por alguien, y menos por ella, por June, a la que siempre había visto como a una amiga y hermana, antes de darse cuenta de que lo que sentía por ella era amor. Hacia tanto tiempo que quería sentir esta sensación, la sensación de estar enamorado, y ahora lo estaba, completa y locamente enamorado.

Ahora, el mayor problema para él, era saber si era correspondido. No iba a ser una tarea fácil averiguarlo.

-bueno Shun, al parecer June te esta esperando- Seiya le dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda para hacerlo reaccionar, ya que estaba completamente embriagado de la presencia de la chica.

-eh?...que decías Seiya?- con trabajo y Shun le pudo contestar; estaba tan atento a cada movimiento de June que no se dio cuenta que Seiya lo llamaba. El chico moreno solo se hecho a reír.

-eres realmente un soñador de primera Shun, eso es algo que nunca se te va a quitar-Seiya no podía parar de reírse por la expresión del chico de ojos verdes.

-eso crees?- Shun solo acertó a sonrojarse levemente por el comentario.

-claro que si, pero eso te hace una persona muy especial- Seiya le sonrió a su amigo y este le devolvió la sonrisa- bueno, ahora lo que te decía era que vayas a buscarla.

-co...como?-Shun abrió los ojos enormemente y parpadeo nervioso.

-oh vamos Shun! no querrás dejarla ahí sola mientras te esta esperando verdad?

-no, claro que no- contesto Shun de inmediato con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

-entonces, que esperas! Ve con ella, que no ves que June esta así de hermosa por ti?

-ojala fuera así...-el caballero susurro bajando la mirada. El miedo al rechazo lo invadía.

-claro que es así! Ahora, quiero que vayas a donde esta esa hermosa chica rubia de la cual tu estas locamente enamorado y la acompañes como pareja que eres de ella en este baile, de acuerdo?- Seiya le guiño un ojo.

-de acuerdo...-Shun dijo firmemente, aunque por dentro estaba temblando. Sentía que sus piernas no le respondían como el quería. Rezo a todos los dioses para que pudiera reunir valor para poder decirle algo a June, al menos algo concreto. "Kami, por favor dame valor."

June se encontraba completamente desorientada. Desde que entro al gran salón de fiestas muchos chicos la miraron, pero ninguno de ellos era Shun. Volteo a varios lados para ver si podía encontrar a alguien que no la hiciera sentir tan sola, tal ves a alguna de las chicas que habían llegado antes que ella. Se encontró con Hyoga y Ellie que estaban conversando animadamente cerca de la mesa de los banquetes, se dio cuenta que Ellie estaba mas que feliz, su rostro lo expresaba todo, y que Hyoga la miraba muy profundamente, como si fuera la cosa mas hermosa que allá visto. Bajo la mirada para no verlos; en ese sentido la envidiaba, estaba completamente segura de lo que Hyoga sentía por Ellie, ella era correspondida, aunque él todavía no se haya atrevido a decírselo, no era necesario, se le notaba inmediatamente.

"como deseo que Shun me mire así, como Hyoga mira a Ellie, que suerte tiene".

Se quedo ahí, aunque se sentía terriblemente estúpida sin hacer nada ahí parada. Se dio la vuelta para retirarse a otro lugar donde no pudieran hacerla sentir sola. De repente, sintió una calida y suave mano tocando la suya lentamente, deteniéndola en su proceso de irse. La forma en la que la toco para detenerla no fue brusca, al contrario, fue tan delicadamente como si al tocarla temiera que pudiera romperse. Se dio cuenta que la mano que la tocaba no era de una chica, sino de un muchacho.

-June...- se escucho el susurro de una voz dulce pero masculina. June abrió los ojos como platos, mostrando sus ojos azules, al reconocer esa voz. "¡¿Shun!".

La chica se volteo lentamente rogándole a todos los santos que sus oídos no la engañaran y le hicieran una mala pasada. Tan pronto se volteo completamente, se encontró con unos hermoso ojos verdes esmeraldas que la miraban con una sonrisa tímida. En ese momento la mente de June se bloqueó ante aquel contacto de las manos de ambos que estaba unidas. Con trabajo podía soportar la ansiedad de lanzarse a sus brazos y besarlo ahí mismo.

-Shun...ho...hola...-por fin su boca le había reaccionado.

-hola...-contesto el caballero suavemente sin soltarle la mano. No quería apartarse de ella, no aun; la necesitaba enormemente, tenerla cerca. Si antes, al verla de lejos, se veía increíblemente hermosa, ahora que la tenia en frente se había quedado sin aliento.

-eemm... por que tardaste tanto?-June intento huir de la mirada penetrante de Shun.

-bueno...es que...no sabia que ya habías llegado, así que Seiya me aviso que estabas aquí...- Shun trato de excusar el hecho de que se había tardado demasiado en encontrarla, cuando en realidad se había quedado mirándola como un idiota sin atreverse a hablarle- yo...lo siento...-su voz sonó suplicante, bajo la mirada completamente apenado. Sus esperanzas de poder empezar bien se habían ido al suelo. La soltó.

June lo miro tiernamente, esa era una de las tantas cosas que amaba de él, su amabilidad y su bondad. Se acerco a él y busco su rostro, ese hermoso rostro angelical que solo Shun poseía.

-no te preocupes...estas perdonado "mi ángel"-esta ultima palabra la pensó y le ofreció una sonrisa para que Shun recuperara la confianza. Este chico podría ser tan vulnerable y dulce.

Shun reformó una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

De repente, no se dieron cuenta de que sus rostros estaban muy cerca, considerablemente cerca. Shun podía sentir su aroma dulce que poco a poco lo iba embriagando y su aliento cálido, mirando intensamente esos hermosos ojos azules de la chica. June solo se hundió en sus profundos ojos verdes y su rostro; esto era lo que ella temía, que en algún momento no pudiera soportarlo mas y pasara algo, algo de lo que tal ves se arrepienta después, o de que él mismo lo hiciera.


	8. El Sabor del Amor

**Capitulo 8. **El sabor del amor.

Al parecer, todos se la estaban pasando bastante bien en la reunión. Estaban conversando en un lugar un poco apartado de los demás, para tener un poco mas de prevacía. El ambiente empezó a relajarse y Seiya se la pasaba criticando a todos los sujetos que veía con cara de pocos amigos o mostrando una expresión de "no me toquen que me ensucio". Saori intentaba en vano de hacer que mantuviera la compostura, pero eran tantos los comentarios ridículos que hacia Seiya, que siempre terminaba riéndose ella también junto con los demás, aunque discretamente. Hyoga también se unía a los comentarios de vez en cuando, con mas cautela. Después de todo, el caso era divertirse.

Pasaron varios minutos platicando, antes de que cada pareja se fuera por su lado. Hyoga decidió llevar a Ellie lejos de la multitud, así que la llevo al balcón para que pudieran respirar un poco de aire fresco. Al llegar, la luna y las estrellas hicieron su aparición, dispersadas por todo el cielo nocturno. Era una noche muy tranquila y calmada. El paisaje terminaba en la parte inferior con los árboles del bosque de diferentes tamaños y formas.

Caminaron en dirección a la barandilla, donde Hyoga apoyo sus brazos, mientras miraba la imagen de la naturaleza que estaba frente a ellos.

-hace tanto tiempo que no veía un cielo tan lleno de estrellas- se escucho la voz de Ellie a su costado.

-es verdad.

Esto hizo que la mente de Ellie viajara hasta la ultima vez que vieron juntos las estrellas en la gran ciudad. Por desgracia, también los malos recuerdos vinieron a su cabeza.

-Hyoga- dijo Ellie con voz insegura, sin apartar su mirada del suelo.

El chico de ojos claros volteo a mirarla y noto rápidamente su actitud preocupada. Se enderezo y giro su cuerpo para quedar en frente de ella.

-que pasa Ellie?

-recuerdas, cuando nos conocimos?- la joven continuaba con el rostro bajo.

Hyoga recordó cuando ella y él se vieron por primera vez. Siempre había pensado que fue una casualidad que se hallan encontrado de ese modo.

Ellie trabaja junto con Miho en el orfanato cuidando de los niños, en Tokio. En una ocasión, cuando estaban jugando con ellos, Makoto le arrebato un avión de juguete a Akira, el cual fue a llorar en el regazo de Ellie. Ella le pidió que le devolviera el avión, pero Makoto como respuesta lo aventó hacia la calle. En ese momento, Akira fue corriendo a buscarlo, seguido detrás por Ellie, la cual al detenerlo en medio de la calle, un auto venia en dirección a ellos con la amenaza de atropellarlos. Lo único que se le ocurrió hacer en ese instante a Ellie, fue proteger al niño con su cuerpo. Después de eso solo escuchó los rugidos agudos de los neumáticos detenerse y, nada. Al voltear, vio con gran asombro como un chico rubio detuvo el auto con una sola mano y con la otra sostenía dos sandias cubiertas por una red. El chico traía tres sandias, pero tuvo que lanzar una a uno de los neumáticos del auto para hacerlo rapar lo suficiente para darle tiempo de detenerlo. Hyoga volteo sonriente para ver si se encontraban bien, sin dejar de darle ese toque coqueto y haciendo un comentario de lo mas agradable, que hizo a Ellie sonrojar.

Desde ese momento Ellie se sintió muy extraña con la presencia de Hyoga y se mantuvo sumamente distraída el resto del día. Pero lo que vino después, no quiso recordarlo.

-claro que si, por poco y sales lastimada- menciono Hyoga. La expresión de Ellie se mantuvo seria y triste.

-también... te cause muchos problemas, a ti y a Saori-san- dijo la chica con melancolía.

-eso no es verdad Ellie, tu no sabias lo que estabas haciendo, estabas siendo controlada por otra persona.

-No, yo podría haberlo evitado, pero no pude. Además...-Ellie por fin levanto el rostro para mirar al caballero, luego bajo los ojos hacia su pecho. Podía recordar vagamente lo que le había hecho. Todavía aparecía esa imagen de él siendo atravesado en el pecho por una lanza, la lanza que ella misma había dirigido hacia él. Levanto su mano derecha y toco el pecho de Hyoga, el lugar donde le hizo la herida.

-estuve apunto... de matarte- su voz le comenzó a fallar, debido a las lagrimas que querían salir.

Hyoga tomo la mano de Ellie, que se encontraba en su pecho y la apretó, dándole a entender que todo estaba bien.

-no te preocupes- le susurro, mientras le sonreía cálidamente- no fue tu culpa.

-lo siento, Hyoga- se sentía desfallecer. Estuvo apunto de matar al hombre que amaba, y eso no podía soportarlo. Como deseaba poder borrar ese horrible recuerdo de su memoria.

-por favor, no llores- el chico detuvo con su dedo una lagrima que acababa de aparecer rodando en la mejilla de Ellie- tu maquillaje se puede arruinar.

Ellie no pudo resistir y dejo salir una pequeña risita ante su comentario. Era increíble que él se preocupara por su maquillaje, cuando debería ser ella la preocupada.

Hyoga sonrió complacido. Su pequeña broma había causado los resultados que él esperaba, hacerla sonreír de nuevo. La observó terminando de limpiarse las lagrimas.

-te sientes mejor?

-si, estoy bien.

-me alegro. No quiero que me acusen por haberte tratado mal esta noche-dijo Hyoga tranquilamente, en forma de broma.

-ya veo, olvide que estas conmigo por que te lo pidieron, no por que tu lo quieras, verdad?- Ellie voltio la cabeza hacia un lado, para después dirigir su cuerpo hacia el paisaje. Se quedo mirando el cielo nocturno decorado con las estrellas. Había olvidado completamente que de no haber sido por Saori, tal vez ella no estaría con él en estos momentos, sino sola. Estaba a su lado solo por que su Diosa se lo había pedido, no por voluntad propia. Esto la entristeció enormemente, no quería forzar a Hyoga a estar con ella sino lo deseaba.

Hyoga la miro confundido, mientras parpadeaba.

-claro que no Ellie, a decir verdad...

-Hyoga, sino quieres estar conmigo no importa, puedo cuidarme sola. No tienes por que acompañarme en este baile sino lo deseas.-la voz de la chica rubia sonaba dulce, pero a la vez decepcionada y apagada. El darse cuenta que tal vez era un estorbo para el Santo la hacia sentir destrozada y lo reflejaba en sus ojos, que miraban el suelo. Sus manos se encontraban unidas en su regazo.

-aunque no me lo hubieran pedido, lo habría hecho-murmuro Hyoga mientras cerraba los ojos, haciendo notar sus largas pestañas.

Ellie abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero no se atrevió a voltear la cabeza para mirarlo. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas levemente. ¿será cierto lo que acababa de escuchar de la boca del caballero del Cisne? o ¿solamente lo hacia para no hacerla sentir mal?.

El chico se acerco a ella lentamente, haciendo que Ellie lo mirara de reojo. Rápidamente desvió la vista al notar que el par de ojos azul hielo que poseía el muchacho la miraban directamente.

-me gusta tu compañía Ellie- dijo suavemente- no necesitaba que me pidieran estar a tu lado, lo habría hecho de todas formas.

Ante esta declaración, Ellie solo pudo permanecer inmóvil, sintiendo como su sangre comenzaba a fluir a mayor velocidad concentrándose en sus mejillas.

Hyoga tomo su mano para hacer voltear su cuerpo en dirección a él, lo que la chica hizo sin oposición. La miró cálidamente, mientras que Ellie solo se sentía desfallecer ante esos ojos que le dedicaba. Todos sus nervios estaban puestos en pie, provocando un bloqueo en la mente de la joven, que la hacia imposible poder reaccionar. Sus cuerpos ya estaban lo bastante cerca y el corazón de ella no paraba de palpitar rápidamente.

-además, no podía dejar sola y sin compañía a una mujer tan bella en un lugar así y...- Hyoga no pudo terminar la frase, ya que en un rápido movimiento, Ellie unió sus labios a los de él. La chica no podía soportar mas la ansiedad de besarlo por tenerlo tan cerca.

Sin que él pudiera actuar y sin siquiera darse cuenta al principio de lo que ocurría, Hyoga se quedo inmóvil, con los ojos tan abiertos como dos platos llenos de agua, solo sintiendo la calidez de los labios de Ellie pegados a los suyos. El corazón del chico aumento su potencia de palpitación, mientras cerraba los ojos lentamente para poder sentir mejor lo que en esos momentos estaba ocurriendo. Era una sensación tan extraña, pero a la vez indescriptible que llenaba todo su ser y lo hacia perder la razón. Sintió una debilidad tremenda ante todas esas emociones y ante la dulzura de los labios de esa chica. Era como un veneno que poco a poco hacia efecto en todo su cuerpo, sin la mínima posibilidad de defenderse.

El beso no duro mucho, unos diez segundos. Sin que ambos lo desearan, Ellie despego sus labios tímidamente de los de Hyoga, manteniendo sus ojos aun cerrados. Hyoga los abrió, aunque no completamente. La miró con los músculos de su rostro relajados. Los dos se encontraban todavía cerca el uno del otro. Ellie apenas tenia el valor suficiente para mirarlo, y menos decirle algo.

-Hy... Hyoga... yo...solo...-Ellie estaba completamente aturdida y con los nervios a flor de piel. No sabia como podría reaccionar Hyoga ante aquel suceso. Estaba algo asustada por lo que podría pasar a continuación. Se regaño así misma por no poder controlar sus impulsos.

-yo... solo... quería darte las gracias... por... todo lo que has hecho por mi...- pudo balbucear la chica con la cabeza gacha y la cara completamente sonrojada.

Los ojos azul claro del caballero estaban completamente hipnotizados en la boca de la joven. Hyoga al no ver señales de que Ellie levantara la vista, busco su mirada mientras ella intentaba pronunciar palabras entendibles y con sentido.

-discúlpame si... si hice algo que te moles... -ahora fue el turno de Hyoga de hacerla callar del mismo modo que ella lo hizo. Sus labios se pegaron de nuevo a los de Ellie, sin que esta pudiera evitarlo. Tan pronto sintió de nuevo el contacto de los labios del Santo, cerro los ojos, dejándose llevar por su aroma y presencia.

Hyoga deseaba sentir eso de nuevo, sentirla de esa forma de nuevo. Todos sus sentidos se concentraron en ella. Hyoga abría y cerraba su boca sutilmente, sintiendo como rodeaban los labios de ella; saboreaba cada instante y segundo que transcurría. Guiaba suavemente los labios de Ellie; se acerco mas a ella para posar sus manos en su cintura y unirla mas a su cuerpo. La chica levanto los brazos y rodeo el cuello de Hyoga con ellos.

El resto del mundo no existía para ellos en ese momento.

O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O

El escenario estaba tenuemente iluminado por la luz de la luna. Debajo de ella, se veían las grandes alturas de los árboles y el pasto verde crecía a sus pies, acompañado de ramas y arbustos cubiertos de flores de todos los tamaños, colores y formas. Era uno de los jardines que se encontraba en la Mansión. No había mucha luz, pero si la suficiente para ver con claridad la imagen.

Las dos siluetas que estaban caminando lentamente rodeados de esa naturaleza, permanecían uno al lado del otro, con un poco de separación entre ellos y sin decir palabra alguna. El Santo de ojos verdes miro de reojo a su compañera que se encontraba a su costado, notando que su mirada estaba dirigida al suelo. El chico regreso su vista al frente, tratando de que sus nervios no lo traicionaran.

Shun le había sugerido llevarla a un lugar que a él le gustaba mucho, ya que era muy tranquilo, donde podía cavilar tranquilamente sobre cosas que en ese momento le preocupaban, o simplemente para estar solo unos instantes. Era capaz de estar ahí horas enteras tan solo pensando o deleitándose con la naturaleza y sintiendo la calidez del sol.

June por fin se detuvo al levantar la vista y darse cuenta del hermoso paisaje que los rodeaba. Shun también detuvo su marcha y observo a la rubia para ver su reacción. Por lo que pudo distinguir, la chica estaba encantada con el lugar que el caballero había elegido para ella y eso lo hizo notar con su rostro que mostraba una sonrisa dulce, seguido de un suspiro.

-esto es... muy lindo Shun...-dijo June sin dejar de mirar al frente.

-que bueno que te gustó, es un lugar donde me gusta mucho venir.

-en serio?

-si, por eso pensé que tal vez te gustaría.

Se quedaron callados por algunos segundos, sin saber que mas decir departe de los dos. A June se le formulo una pregunta en la mente que deseaba tener respuesta, pero no estaba segura de poder hacerla, por temor a lo que pudiera contestar el chico.

El silencio se empezó a hacer muy incomodo para Shun, que estaba completamente ido ante la presencia tan agradable para él de su "mejor amiga". Era increíble como había cambiado todo esto. Anteriormente, podían hablar de cualquier cosa; se sentía tan bien estando con ella, y sin darse cuenta, se pasaba horas mirándola, recordando todas las veces en que lo apoyaba para convertirse en caballero. Y ahora, al darse cuenta de que todas esas emociones en su interior, no eran otra cosa que amor y que tal vez su vida podía depender de dos palabras tan fáciles de pronunciar, pero a la vez difíciles de admitir, no era capaz de mantener una conversación con ella, debido a los nervios. Shun recordó una vez, cuando Seiya lo había ayudado a aclarar sus sentimientos, el Santo de Pegaso le dijo que el amor puede llegar a ser lo mas maravilloso que sienta en toda su vida, pero también lo mas doloroso. Y cuanta razón tenia.

El chico miro profundamente a June con sus ojos verdes, pensando en como esa chica tenia su corazón en la palma de su mano, y que solo ella podía decidir si quedárselo para siempre o botarlo y destruirlo como si fuera algo inservible. Toda su alma y corazón dependían de ella. Se dio cuenta que se estaba auto torturando con solo mirarla y rápidamente desvió la vista con las mejillas rojas.

-Shun...- escucho la voz suave de June.

-dime... -dijo sin apartar la vista del pasto.

-puedo... preguntarte algo?-June volteó todo su cuerpo en dirección a él. Levanto la vista poco a poco, Shun no la miraba. Tenia los ojos entreabiertos y la chica pudo ver en ellos tristeza y preocupación. La imagen de él era tan hermosa, pero al mismo tiempo llena de angustia.

-claro...-contesto, girando un poco la cabeza y darle una sonrisa apagada.

-por que me trajiste aquí?

Shun abrió enormemente los ojos, sin saber que respuesta darle. No podía decirle que esperaba que aquí pudiera recobrar valor suficiente para decirle todo lo que quería, lo mucho que la amaba y respetaba. Tenia que pensar en una respuesta rápido. No le era posible aun decirle la verdad.

-bueno es que... solo pensé que... seria un lugar tranquilo para conversar. "Además de que no me gustaba las miradas que te daban varios tipos"-estos pensamientos pasaron rápidamente por su mente, mientras recordaba que hace unos momentos muchos muchachos observaban a June de arriba a bajo. Tales sucesos hicieron que los celos de Shun despertaran, provocando que tuviera mas deseos de apartarla de ese lugar.

De repente, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. ¡¡Se había puesto celoso!.Nunca se imagino que el simple hecho de que otros chicos la miraran, provocarían esa reacción en él. Aunque tampoco podía culparlos. La anatomía que June poseía era tan hermosa que podría tener a miles de hombres a sus pies si ella así lo quería. Shun solo suspiro profundamente mientras cerraba sus párpados, mostrando sus largas pestañas. "Supongo que yo me agregaría a esa lista de hombres".

-si, eso pensé- dijo June decepcionada.

-¿por que lo preguntaste?- el chico de cabello verde por fin se decidió a mirarla.

-por... curiosidad- dijo con una sonrisa fingida. Esa era la respuesta que ella temía escuchar. Debió haberse imaginado que esto pasaría, pero quería escucharlo de la propia voz del Santo de Andrómeda.

-dije algo malo June?- pregunto amablemente Shun al ver el rostro apagado de su compañera. Se coloco en frente de ella.

-no, claro que no Shun- la chica solo se dedico a ver el suelo.

-si dije algo que te molestara, perdóname por favor- el caballero intentaba captar la atención de la joven de hermoso vestido rosa frente a él.

-oh Shun, tu siempre tan atento y...- susurro June mientras subía la mirada. Los extraordinarios ojos verdes de Shun se cruzaron con los ojos azules de ella.

En ese momento su mente no le respondía como ella quería y mucho menos podía articular palabra. Todo su cuerpo se heló y su corazón comenzó a trabajar mas deprisa. La chica sintió como ardían sus mejillas, indicándole que estaba sonrojada. La mirada de Shun era tan dulce e intensa que June sentía que le traspasaba el alma y que era capaz de ver en su interior; como si el chico estuviera dándose cuenta de todo lo que él le provocaba con solo mirarla. Ella temía que eso pasara.

Sus rostros estaban a muy pocos centímetros y Shun ya estaba tomando conciencia de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no se limito a apartarse de ella. Su pulso aumento considerablemente. El caballero podía escuchar la respiración agitada de la chica. ¿acaso eso lo estaba provocando él?.

-...y dulce- June a duras penas termino la frase que hace unos segundos no pudo finalizar, debido a que se perdió en esos ojos tan encantadores que ese Santo poseía.

Esto era mas de lo que Shun podía soportar. Si no la tocaba en ese momento, explotaría. Sus manos le pedían desesperadamente sentir su piel, mientras que lentamente sus ojos paseaban por todo el contorno de su rostro, pasando por sus delgadas cejas, sus pestañas, el azul de sus ojos, su nariz, sus mejillas y sus labios pintados de leve tono rosa, los cuales le parecían tan perfectos. Sin que pudieran contenerse, las manos de Shun actuaron por su cuenta, y tomo el rostro de June entre ellas.

-sabes? June, yo... quería decirte algo muy importante para mi... pero... ahora no se... si debo decírtelo...-Shun contrabajo y podía respirar, los latidos fuertes en su pecho le impedían tomar aire. Si esto seguía así, el nudo que se estaba formando en la garganta del chico, le dificultaría aun mas el poder decírselo. Bueno, sino podía decírselo con palabras, entonces que fuera con acciones. Ya no le importaba lo que pudiera pasar después o la reacción que pudiera tener June, lo único que tenia en la mente en ese momento, era tocarla, aunque fuera la ultima vez que lo hiciera.

Con todo el valor que contaba y que había reunido hasta ese momento, Shun dirigió sus labios a la frente de June y deposito un suave y ligero beso, luego bajo y repitió la operación en la punta de su nariz, después volteo su cabeza hacia un lado para besar su mejilla derecha y la siguiente fue la izquierda. Se detuvo unos segundos, levanto el hermoso rostro de la joven para quedar a la misma altura que la de él, y comenzó a besar pausadamente el labio superior, con pequeños roces sutiles y delicados, para después continuar hacia el labio inferior. Poco a poco los labios de Shun se abrieron mas, cubriendo toda la boca de June; tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo depositando suaves pero a la vez profundos besos una y otra vez. Lo demás transcurrió espontáneamente.

June al principio no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. El hombre del cual ella esta locamente enamorada la esta besando, y de una forma tan maravillosa que solo Shun podía lograr. Ella solo cerro los ojos mientras se dejaba llevar por el calor de los labios del chico y la humedad comenzó a imponerse. June se sentía morir. Ese hermoso hombre era capaz de llevarla a tocar las estrellas con solo un roce de sus labios, no quería ni pensar de lo que era capaz de hacerla sentir en otras circunstancias. June sentía como el Santo de Andrómeda continuaba bebiendo de su boca suavemente, hasta que se detuvo.

Ambos se separaron poco a poco, el sabor de su boca aun permanecía en los labios de Shun. Sus rostros no estaban lo suficientemente separados el uno del otro. Shun de repente comenzó a sentir miedo por lo que pudiera pasar ahora.


	9. Quedate Conmigo

**Capitulo 9. **Quédate conmigo. LEMONADE

June continuaba con los ojos cerrados, asimilando lo que hace unos pocos segundos sucedió. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, indicando la aceleración de su corazón. De inmediato, sintió como las manos suaves del caballero soltaban su rostro, lo cual la obligo a abrir los ojos, dejando ver el par de ojos verdes llenos de brillo de Shun que la miraban fijamente.

-yo... lo... lo lamento June, es solo que... no pude... es que...-Shun estaba completamente avergonzado de lo que acababa de hacer, y lo reflejaba en su rostro angelical. Ni siquiera él mismo sabia de donde pudo haber sacado la valentía necesaria para besar a June de esa manera, solamente el deseo de hacerlo fue lo que lo empujo. Su corazón latía a gran velocidad, mientras esperaba su sentencia.

La chica no sabia que pensar. En su mente tenia una lluvia de ideas y miles de preguntas, pero solo una sobresalía de las demás; ¿lo que acababa de pasar, ese beso (o besos) tan bello que la hizo sentir desvanecer y vibrar en cada fibra de su ser, que fue dado por el chico mas bondadoso y humano que ella jamás allá conocido, le indicara que no solo ese chico estaba correspondiendo a sus sentimientos, sino que los demostraba dando toda su alma y corazón en ello?. La amaba, ese beso se lo decía todo, pero...

-¿por qué... por qué lo hiciste Shun?- June le suplico respuesta, mientras lo miraba con sus ojos azules ansiosamente.

"Oh June, por favor no me preguntes eso" Shun intentaba mantenerse lo mas sereno posible, pero sus nervios lo estaban dominando. Sentía que todo el valor que hace unos instante había adquirido, ahora lo abandonaban completamente.

-por que... yo... - tomo un sorbo de aire, preparándose para lo que estaba decidido a decir, aunque le costara la vida. Observo su perfecto rostro, que aun podía sentir muy cerca de él, escuchar su respiración, oler su aroma, algo que no lo estaba ayudando en lo absoluto, pero que al mismo tiempo lo animaba a continuar. La miro con toda la ternura de la que era capaz- yo... estoy... perdida y... locamente enamorado de ti...-murmuro y espero.

El corazón de June dio un salto, mientras repasaba en su memoria lo que Shun acababa de decir, y de una forma en la que demostraba toda la angustia y ansiedad que tenia en su interior. Su pecho se expandió de toda la felicidad que sentía en ese momento. ¡¡¡La amaba, realmente la amaba! y había salido de su boca. Sin poderse contener ni un segundo mas, enredo sus brazos en su espalda y acostó la cabeza en el pecho de Shun, tan deprisa como si la estuvieran jalando.

Shun se quedo sin respiración y sus mejillas completamente rojas, al sentir los brazos de June que lo envolvían en un abrazo sutil y cariñoso. El calor de su cuerpo fue bienvenido, cerrando los ojos lentamente mientras sus brazos la tocaban de igual forma, sintiendo su espalda descubierta y acariciándola suavemente.

-¡¡oh Shun, te amo... te amo tanto...! -la chica se aferró más al cuerpo del caballero y sintió su respiración agitada. Shun al escuchar esto, sonrió dulcemente con los ojos brillando de felicidad. Apoyó su barbilla en la frente de la joven, oliendo el aroma de su cabello. Se quedaron así por un largo tiempo, hundiendo sus cuerpos y transmitiéndose calor uno al otro.

-Shun...

-dime... -susurro el chico de ojos verdes.

-¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- June se separó un poco de él, levantando su rostro para poder verlo a los ojos.

-es que... tenia miedo... -Shun se dedicó a acariciar el rostro de June con sus nudillos ligeramente. Esto ocasionó una risita de parte de su compañera y pareja ya oficial.

-¿miedo de que?

-de muchas cosas, de perderte, de asustarte o de lastimarte, lo siento, te hice sufrir mucho todo este tiempo, debí decírtelo desde hace mucho, pero no hubiera podido soportar un rechazo de parte tuya, y ahora, me arrepiento tanto de no decirte cuanto te amaba desde el principio.

-yo también no podía decírtelo, siempre pensé que me veías como a una amiga y que nunca podrías verme como algo más...-June levanto su mano derecha y froto suavemente su liso rostro. Shun cerro los ojos y se hundió en esa caricia.

-entonces, hay que recuperar el tiempo perdido-dijo el Santo dándole una de sus hermosas sonrisas. Paso seguido, volteó su cabeza para posar sus labios en su cuello y depositar un pequeño beso.

-claro que si, mi ángel- susurro débilmente June ante tal acción de Shun. Era tan cariñoso y afectuoso. Sin duda, era un chico que tenia mucho amor para dar y recibir.

O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O

Ya era bastante tarde y la mayoría de los invitados ya se estaban retirando, no sin antes darle las gracias a la señorita Saori Kido por haberlos invitado para terminar asuntos de trabajo y de paso a divertirse un rato, además de tener la oportunidad de haber conocido a los Santos. Seiya estaba acompañando a Saori a todas partes para despedirse de ellos. Mientras tanto, Shiryu y Sunrei continuaban en la reunión haciendo prácticamente lo mismo. Se habían pasado la mayor parte del tiempo conversando solos o con otras personas.

Shiryu escucho un suave bostezo proveniente de la boca de Sunrei.

-estas bien Sunrei? si lo deseas puedo llevarte a tu habitación, ya casi termina la reunión y no creo que sea necesaria nuestra presencia-dijo el Santo de cabellera larga preocupado.

-no te preocupes Shiryu solo estoy un poco cansada, es todo- contestó la chica intentando excusarse, mientras daba otro leve bostezo. En realidad sí tenia sueño y se sentía cansada, pero quería permanecer al lado de Shiryu lo más posible, ya que no esperaba tener otra oportunidad así, pero el hecho de que estuviera entrelazado su brazo al de él, no le ayudaba mucho a concentrarse en no dormirse, debido a lo tibio que sentía su brazo y su cuerpo, eso la hacia cerrar lo ojos por lo cómoda que se encontraba.

Shiryu sentía como su compañera apoyaba debes en cuando la cabeza en su brazo, indicándole que se estaba durmiendo. Esto le parecía muy agradable, e intento imaginarse esa escena: Sunrei dormida, apoyando dulcemente la cabeza en su hombro, mientras respiraba lentamente.

-no, no lo estas, debes estar cansada, déjame llevarte a tu habitación, no quiero que pases un mala noche- dijo Shiryu tercamente.

-esta bien, creo que tienes razón... estoy algo cansada- para desgracia de Sunrei la noche ya había acabado, y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Ya no tenia otra excusa para que Shiryu siguiera a su lado. Lo único que podía hacer era resignarse.

Los dos se dirigieron a la puerta principal del gran salón de banquetes, para luego atravesar las escaleras hacia arriba, cruzaron el enorme pasillo. Por fin se detuvieron en una de las puertas, en la cual se encontraba la habitación de Sunrei. El lugar estaba a oscuras, donde solo algunas ventanas daban luz al lugar.

Sunrei se quedo mirando la puerta de su habitación en frente de ella por unos cuantos segundos. Cuando cruzara esa puerta la agonía volvería a ella, y Shiryu regresaría a ser el chico indiferente para con ella. Dirigió su mirada hacia él, con la súplica y el anhelo en los ojos, esperando algo, aunque ella mas que nadie sabia que no tenia caso seguir ahí. Desvió su rostro y miro al piso con melancolía.

Sin esperar nada mas de parte de Shiryu y con las esperanzas hundidas, su brazo se desaprisiono del de él, se paró en frente de su silueta con las manos unidas en su regazo y con la mirada sin despegar del piso.

-muchas gracias Shiryu, por esta noche tan linda- dijo con voz apagada y casi en un susurro.

-de nada Sunrei, fue un placer para mi poder acompañarte-contesto el caballero afectuosamente.

-buenas noches... Shiryu- la chica solo quería desaparecer de ahí rápidamente. Era demasiado para ella el tenerlo en frente, y ahora que se encontraba tan apuesto con el traje. Sunrei paso su mirada por todo el cuerpo de Shiryu, mientras memorizaba su figura elegante. Seria la ultima vez que lo vería así. Se sonrojo de inmediato al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Para que su sufrimiento no se prolongara más, se volteo, dándole la espalda. Levanto el brazo para encaminar su mano hacia la manija de la puerta, mientras veía como las pocas esperanzas que tenia se iban al suelo al no escuchar respuesta de parte de Shiryu.

El corazón del Santo del Dragón se detuvo al escuchar la dulce voz de Sunrei darle las buenas noches. Su voz sonó tan triste y decepcionada que tenia la sensación de que estaba llorando. Cada sonido que ella hacia con esa voz, le perforaba el alma y lo quemaba hasta los huesos, ya que sabia que él era el responsable. No pudo reaccionar para poder contestarle, por que aun no quería desearle buenas noches. Si lo hacia, eso indicaría que ya no deseaba hablar con ella o que ya no quería tenerla cerca en todo lo que restaba de la noche, algo que era más que una mentira; deseaba fervientemente estar a su lado todavía.

De pronto, escuchó el giro del mango de la puerta y como se abría la cerradura lentamente. Sunrei estaba en proceso de retirarse a su habitación, Shiryu mantuvo sus músculos tensos. Tenia que decir algo antes de que Sunrei atravesara esa puerta, tenia que hablar con ella de lo sucedido dos noches atrás, necesitaba hablar con ella, de ese beso, que aun lo tenia presente tan fresco como si hubiera ocurrido en ese mismo instante. La desesperación empezó a apoderarse de él al oír la puerta que estaba apunto de abrirse por completo.

-¡Sunrei!...- por fin su boca obedeció a sus deseos.

-¿que pasa?- contestó Sunrei con toda la indiferencia que era capaz, mientras que se detenía a media actividad de abrir la puerta de su cuarto para huir de la realidad, la cruel realidad.

-quiero hablar contigo- dijo firmemente el caballero.

-¿de qué?- dijo aun dándole la espalda.

-de algo muy importante.

-¿para ti o para mi?-pregunto secamente.

-para ambos.

Sunrei abrió los ojos ligeramente, demostrando que no se esperaba esa respuesta. Lentamente cerro la puerta y aparto su mano del mango, se volteó completamente para enfrentarse al hombre que tenia dominio absoluto sobre todos sus pensamientos y emociones. Sentía como volvía a empezar su tortura de nuevo.

- ¿recuerdas, lo que sucedió hace tres noches?

Al escuchar la pregunta, Sunrei intento recordar lo que había pasado. Recordó que había estado llorando en su habitación bastante tiempo debido precisamente al Santo delante suyo. Como no podía dormir por el llanto, se levantó para poder apartar a Shiryu de su cabeza, así que se dirigió a la cocina, buscando algo con que distraerse. Encontró una botella de vino tinto en el refrigerador, el cual bebió casi todo el contenido. En ese instante, apareció Shiryu, que la vio con la botella.

-si lo recuerdo... "por desgracia lo recuerdo".

-¿recuerdas, lo que paso después de que te encontré en la cocina?

Sunrei se quedo callada unos segundos para pensar en lo que paso después de eso, pero no pudo hacerlo.

-no mucho...

Esa era la respuesta que no quería oír Shiryu, aunque sabia perfectamente que así seria.

-¿acaso, hice algo que no debiera?- Sunrei comenzó a preocuparse. El hecho de no poder recordar lo que hizo, la asustaba un poco, ya que no se encontraba esa noche en muy buenas condiciones.

-no... no precisamente, al menos para mi no lo fue...-Shiryu susurro suavemente.

-¿entonces?

Shiryu tomo aire para poder explicar a Sunrei lo sucedido. El simple hecho de recordarlo hacia que su corazón acelerara sus latidos.

-cuando te encontré, ya estabas bajo los efectos del alcohol, así que es normal que no lo recuerdes. Tú, me dijiste que me fuera, que te dejara sola. Yo no quise hacerlo; me preocupaba lo que pudieras hacer en ese estado, así que trate de convencerte de llevarte a tu habitación, pero te negaste. Intente detenerte y forcejeé contigo, tratando de no hacerte daño. Poco a poco te quedaste dormida, y te lleve en brazos a tu habitación.

La joven escuchaba atentamente cada palabra de Shiryu, temiendo lo que pudiera pasar.

Shiryu hizo una larga pausa, después continuo.

-ya en tu habitación, te acosté en la cama, pero sin querer te desperté, y... -suspiró- me besaste .

Sunrei se quedó helada, mientras almacenaba en su mente las ultimas palabras del caballero. Así que eso era, por eso Shiryu se estaba comportando tan distante con ella, por que lo beso, ¡¡LO BESO!. No podía creerlo. Realmente ese chico estaba disgustado con ella por haberlo besado. Esto solo le comprobaba a más no poder, que Shiryu no la amaba, no sentía absolutamente nada por ella, solo un sentimiento de amistad, o peor aun, de hermandad. Sentía como si alguien aplastara el interior de su pecho sin misericordia, y no la dejara respirar. Intentaba desesperadamente que sus ojos no dejaran caer las lagrimas que se estaban comenzando a formar. Gracias al cielo que Shiryu no podía verla.

-yo... lo siento... no fue mi intención ofenderte... -contestó mientras intentaba controlar su voz, que comenzaba a quebrarse- además, yo ni si quiera recuerdo lo que paso, así que no debiste tomarle tanta importancia. Discúlpame por haberte hecho enfadar y por causarte problemas.

-que tengas buenas noches... -la joven se dio la media vuelta y se disponía a entrar en su cuarto con los nervios completamente destrozados.

¿Qué había sido todo aquello, ¿por qué Sunrei se disculpaba de esa manera?. El santo pudo escuchar claramente como había cambio la voz de la chica; estaba llorando, o al menos, intentaba no hacerlo. El escucharlo fue como cuchillos clavándose en su corazón. No podía permitir que se fuera así como así, tenia que explicarle todo lo que sufrió y todo lo que ese beso hizo sentir en su metabolismo.

Sin dudarlo un segundo de un rápido movimiento tomo la muñeca de Sunrei, para poder detenerla.

-espera Sunrei, por favor- la voz varonil y grave de Shiryu le rogó.

-suéltame Shiryu- le dijo bruscamente.

-no lo haré, hasta que me escuches- vaciló con solidez.

-¡¡¿desde cuando te interesa lo que yo haga!- Sunrei levanto la voz mientras se volteaba hacia él.

-¡¡desde siempre y siempre será así! ¡piensas que no me afectó lo que hiciste, pero te equivocas, no sabes cuanto te equivocas!. Tengo que admitir que me enoje, pero no fue por que me hayas besado, sino por las condiciones en las que lo hiciste. Estabas ebria, y como me besaste a mi pudiste haber besado a cualquiera. Mi mente estaba completamente desubicada y confusa.

Sunrei se quedo paralizada observándolo mientras registraba cada palabra que Shiryu pronunciaba en su cabeza.

-lo único que provoque fue separarme más de ti-continuó- Quería evitarte a toda costa, por que sabia perfectamente que cada ves que sentía tu presencia, me harías recordar lo sucedido esa noche. Pero aunque intentaba apartarte, esa sensación seguía ahí. Hasta que me di cuenta que solo estaba huyendo y que te lastimaba al hacerlo- hizo una pausa para respirar profundamente. Aun mantenía agarrada su muñeca.

-no me habías confundido con nadie más cuando me besaste, Sunrei- dijo casi en un susurro pero firmemente.

-¿co... como lo sabes?- la sangre empezó a subirle a la cabeza.

Shiryu se acerco lentamente a ella, no haciéndolo muy evidente, pero si demostrando lo que quería.

-por que susurraste mi nombre- dijo con un suspiro.

-Shiryu... yo...- Sunrei no sabia que decir. En ese momento su corazón no podía detener sus latidos. Estaba completamente indefensa ante esa declaración. No se le ocurría ningún argumento para lo que acababa de decir Shiryu, ya que dudaba que fuera mentira. Aunque hubiera estado ebria, en su mente permanecía el recuerdo de Shiryu, y estaba segura que pudo haber dicho su nombre.

-me gusto mucho cuando me besaste- murmuro suavemente, tomando sus manos y colocándolas enfrente de él.

La chica estaba completamente atónita. Sus ojos se ensancharon y le costaba respirar, debido al corazón que no dejaba de trabajar rápidamente. Toda la sangre se le subió a las mejillas. Su mente estaba en blanco mientras veía como Shiryu buscaba su rostro y lo acariciaba tiernamente.

-quisiera... deseo... sentir ese beso de nuevo...- el caballero dijo en voz muy baja y prolongada, como no estando seguro de sus palabras.

El Santo toco suavemente los labios de Sunrei con su dedo pulgar, esto solo ocasiono que deseara más besarla. Levanto el rostro de la chica y poco a poco bajo su cabeza para acerca su rostro al de ella. Muy lentamente rozo sus labios, una, dos, tres veces, mientras sentía la respiración cálida y el aroma dulce de la chica que antes había sentido y que lo hacia perder la razón. Tan delicadamente como si fuera una flor, Shiryu coloco sus labios sobre los de Sunrei y comenzó a probarlos poco a poco, saboreando el néctar de sus boca; su cabeza giro ligeramente para continuar el deseo de no terminar de besarla. Sabia que tan pronto tocara sus labios, no había fuerza ni poder alguno capaz de detenerlo.

Sunrei solamente cerro los ojos y dejo que Shiryu la guiara camino a su boca y a esa explosión de sensaciones en todo su ser. Hacia tanto tiempo que deseaba estas así, y ahora su cansancio y sueño se habían ido a otra parte. De la boca de Sunrei, que estaba cubierta por los besos de Shiryu, salieron unos cuantos gemidos y suspiros débiles.

Por fin el Santo se separo de ella lentamente, sin siquiera desearlo. Ya había sido suficiente por esta noche, y no quería incomodar mas a Sunrei.

-buenas noches... Sunrei...-dijo débilmente. Se volteo y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su habitación. Ya no tenia nada mas que hacer ahí.

Sunrei se quedo ahí parada, inmóvil con la misma posición, viendo como Shiryu se alejaba nuevamente de ella. Inmediatamente ese pensamiento la aterró; no quería que se fuera de su lado, quería permanecer con el todo lo que restara de la noche, sentirse segura y protegida en sus brazos. Intento decir algo, lo que sea, pero solo sintió un nudo en la garganta y sus piernas no le respondían. Sus hermosos ojos azules se llenaron de cristales de agua salada que salieron y rodaron por sus mejillas. Sus manos y sus labios le temblaban.

-¡¡¡SHIRYU!

La voz desesperada de Sunrei lo hizo detenerse bruscamente. "Sunrei".

-por favor... no me dejes sola... otra vez... por favor... no quiero... no quiero que te vayas... Shiryu...- la joven no podía contener la cascada de lagrimas que se vertían por su rostro de tal forma que hizo que su corazón doliera, mientras suplicaba con su voz entrecortada. Se abrazo así misma, intentando sentir de nuevo el calor del hombre que hace unos momentos la había besado intensamente.

-Su...Sunrei... -Shiryu tartamudeo y se volteo en dirección a Sunrei rápidamente. La chica levanto el rostro repleto de lagrimas y miro a Shiryu, el cual se acerco nuevamente a ella con paso firme y decidido. Sunrei por fin se dio cuenta que el elegante cuerpo del joven estaba frente a ella y se hundió en su pecho, agarrando su ropa con fuerza, como para evitar que se separara de ella. Shiryu la rodeo con sus fuertes brazos.

-quédate conmigo... te necesito... -dijo entre lagrimas.

-yo también...

O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O

En el enorme pasillo donde se encontraban las habitaciones, una chica rubia caminaba lentamente seguido de un caballero de ojos verdes y cabello del mismo color. Ambos estaban tomados de la mano.

La joven se detuvo en frente de una puerta perteneciente a la de su cuarto, el cual la esperaba para entrar. Giró su cuerpo para ver a su acompañante masculino, el cual le sonrió encantadoramente, las mejillas de June inmediatamente se llenaron de rubor. La sonrisa de Shun se marco aun mas, cerrando los ojos. Le encantaba tener ese efecto en ella.

-bueno, supongo que aquí termina la noche, verdad?- exclamó June un tanto nerviosa.

-supongo que si.

Los dos se quedaron callados un instante, sintiéndose tontos y avergonzados. Se miraron a los ojos por vario tiempo, intentando ver lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento.

En la cabeza de June pasaban tantas cosas; estaban tan feliz, el hombre del que estaba locamente enamorada le correspondía de igual manera. Todas las fibras de su ser deseabas estar mas tiempo a su lado esa noche, deseaba sentir su calor. Anteriormente había experimentado de lo que Shun era capaz de transmitir con solo un roce. Sintió como su pulso se aceleraba ante la idea de que ese chico pudiera llegar a más que simples toques. Al darse cuenta de que su imaginación estaba volando demasiado, se regaño así misma. ¿¡qué clase de pensamientos estimulantes habían llegado a su mente! Levanto los ojos para mirar la esbelta figura del Santo. Bajo la vista apenada, sintiendo como su rostro ardía.

-June...

-Shun...

Ambos se llamaron al mismo tiempo, lo cual ocasionó una risa de los dos.

-tu primero... -le ofreció Shun dulcemente.

-no, tu primero...

-no, tu primero June...- Shun no podía sentirse mas estúpido. Era como un niño indefenso ante aquella bella chica; no le desagrado esa sensación.

-esta bien... bueno yo...- el muchacho, que aun tenia agarrada la mano de June, la acaricio sutilmente con sus dedos, para animarla a continuar; no apartaba sus ojos verdes esmeraldas de ella.

-muchas gracias Shun, realmente me agrado mucho esta noche, especialmente la ultima parte- June se atrevió a decir coquetamente. El rubor en las mejillas de Shun no se hizo esperar.

-por nada...- a Shun también se le hacia muy difícil tener que aceptar que la noche ya había acabado para ellos dos, aunque si fuera por él, seria capaz de llevarla entre sus brazos hasta su habitación y pasar ahí toda la noche que quedaba amándola. Pero no quería llevar las cosas demasiado rápido; deseaba disfrutar cada momento con ella sin prisas, aunque de la forma en la que ella estaba vestida, con la espalda descubierta y terriblemente hermosa, no lo ayudaban para nada en poder cumplir esa misión. Seria mejor salir de ahí rápidamente, antes de que no pudiera controlar sus propios impulsos.

-buenas noches June...- dijo Shun con su voz dulce.

-buenas noches mi ángel...-le contesto la chica de igual forma y acercándose a él.

Shun sonrió ante el ademán de cariño y toco con sus labios la mejilla de June. Ésta cerro los ojos soñadoramente sintiendo la calidez de sus labios en su rostro.

-descansa...-le susurro por último en la oreja el Santo de Andrómeda.

-tu también...

Shun se separando de ella, comenzando a caminar hacia atrás con los ojos verdes fijos en ella, mientras las manos de ambos se iban separando poco a poco.

Lo primero que hizo June al entrar a su habitación, fue acostarse en la cama, recordando todo lo sucedido esa noche y sintiendo como su corazón se expandía de tanta felicidad.

O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O

Una habitación en penumbra se encontraba tenuemente iluminada por la luz de la luna que se asomaba por la ventana y las cortinas blancas bailaban ante el viento leve que las acariciaba.

Dos cuerpos, el de un hombre y una mujer, se mantenían parados uno frente al otro; ambos bañados por la luz que dejaba entrar la ventana. La joven ya no tenia sus guantes blancos ni la chalina, estaban tirados en el piso. La chica de larga cabellera negra azulada, dirigió sus labios a los de su compañero frente a ella, besándolos sutilmente, mientras le quitaba poco a poco el saco negro que había utilizado esa noche. El chico no opuso resistencia alguna.

Sunrei separo los labios de los de Shiryu y bajo su vista hacia la camisa blanca que en esos momentos empezaba a desabrochar lentamente, disfrutando de cada roce de la piel del caballero. Shiryu solo permanecía inmóvil, sintiendo como era despojado de su ropa, sus músculos permanecían tensos. La joven por fin termino de desabotonar la camisa, y sin quitársela por completo, pasó sus manos por debajo de ella, acariciando su pecho pausadamente, dándose cuenta de la aceleración del corazón de Shiryu y sintiendo sus músculos tensos; las manos de Sunrei siguieron su camino hasta los anchos hombros del Santo, y así despojarlo por completo de la camisa, la cual callo al suelo. Sunrei continuo deslizando las manos lentamente por todo el abdomen y torso de Shiryu, mientras sentía y relajaba los músculos de su bien formado cuerpo, su larga cabellera negra caía sobre sus anchos hombros y espalda como una cascada. Era tan hermoso, cada parte de su cuerpo formaba una perfecta alineación con sus músculos. Shiryu intentaba controlar su respiración agitada, debido a las caricias que Sunrei le suministraba en todo su cuerpo, poco a poco la locura comenzó a apoderarse de él, dejando escapar un pequeño gemido de éxtasis.

Sin poder controlarse mas, el Santo acerco su boca a la de su compañera y los beso con mucha intensidad; despacio comenzó a bajar sus labios hasta la mejilla y después a su cuello, deteniéndose en esa área, besando su cuello lenta pero seductoramente, mientras pasaba sus manos por los delgados hombros de Sunrei y retiraba los tirantes del vestido; estos toques de parte de Shiryu, obligaron a que de la boca de Sunrei salieran unos suspiros suaves y placenteros, invitando a el caballero a continuar las caricias. La joven se aferró al cuerpo de su amante. El chico volteo la cabeza para dirigir sus labios al otro lado del delgado cuello de Sunrei. Shiryu bajo mas su boca hasta el arco de su cuello y hombros, los cuales beso dulcemente, mientras sus manos tocaban ligeramente su estrecha cintura y espalda, intentando sentir lo que la tela evitaba. Sunrei se encontraba completamente envenenada por cada roce y caricia de las manos del Santo. Sus manos se dedicaban a explorar la ancha y fuerte espalda de Shiryu, que estaba cubierta por su largo cabello.

De repente, Sunrei detuvo sus caricias un momento para separarse de él; esta reacción hizo que Shiryu se sobresaltara entreabriendo los labios sin entender. La chica lo miro tiernamente y lo tomo de ambas manos para guiarlo hasta la cama, se sentó en ella, quedando Shiryu parado en frente de ella. Sunrei lo abrazo por la cintura y apoyo su cabeza en los músculos ondulantes de su abdomen.

-Shiryu... por favor... prométeme, que nunca me dejaras...

-te lo prometo- dijo esto al mismo tiempo que buscaba su rostro y lo levantaba suavemente, agachando su cuerpo para besarla. Las manos del chico pasearon por las piernas de Sunrei, levantando su vestido. Lentamente la despojo de éste, haciendo que la chica levantara los brazos para poder quitárselo por arriba. Ahora Sunrei se encontraba completamente a la merced del caballero del Dragón. El largo y hermoso cabello negro azulado de Sunrei caía sobre sus hombros y pechos descubiertos delicadamente. Shiryu solo suspiro largamente, intentando imaginarla.

-como deseo poder verte Sunrei- susurro melancólicamente, mientras acariciaba su rostro con dulzura.

- pero puedes sentirme- Sunrei tomo la mano del chico, que estaba en su rostro y la coloco en su cintura, pasando por su pecho y vientre. Shiryu hizo un gemido seco por la sorpresa.

Lentamente se acerco a ella y la beso profundamente. Tirando su piel hacia la piel de ella, ambos acostaron sus cuerpos en la cama, transmitiéndose calor uno al otro y comenzando poco a poco el intercambio de pasión. Shiryu pasaba sus manos por todo el cuerpo de Sunrei sin detenerse, embriagándola de placer; sentía como todo su ser vibraba ante tales contactos suaves en su piel. El Santo se perdió en el cuerpo de la joven, como hace el mar contra la roca; sus cabellos cubriendo su cuerpo. El baile del amor no terminaría hasta llegar el amanecer.


	10. El Riesgo de Amar

**Capitulo 10. **El Riesgo de Amar

Los rayos del sol entraba por la ventana del balcón, iluminando toda la habitación. Las cortinas transparentes se mecían de lado a lado lentamente, mientras la brisa de la mañana y los pájaros cantaban suavemente dando la bienvenida a un nuevo día.

En la cama de esa habitación perteneciente a un caballero, se encontraban acostados, placidamente durmiendo los cuerpos de dos amantes, acabando de pasar la noche más hermosa de sus vidas. La joven apoyaba su cabeza en el fuerte pecho del Santo, rodeando su cuello con los brazos. Shiryu rodeaba con sus brazos de igual manera a Sunrei protectora mente, su cabeza recostada de lado en la almohada, el cabello negro de ambos esparcido por todo su cuerpo, cubriendo parte de sus rostros. Solo una delgada capa de sabanas blancas los cubrían.

El aire de la mañana hizo abrir lentamente los ojos azules de Sunrei, los cuales volvieron a cerrarse para intentar seguir disfrutando del calor de la piel del caballero. Permaneció en esa misma posición, abrazando mas a su protector. Se sentía tan diferente, tan completa y... hermosa, como si Shiryu le hubiera mostrado que ella era la criatura mas bella del mundo, al menos para él. Sonrió dulcemente ante estos pensamientos, provocando que acercara mas su rostro al pecho del caballero.

De repente, recordó haber quedado con June y Ellie de levantarse temprano para ir a hacer el desayuno de todos; sino se daba prisa, llegaría tarde, y las chicas irían a buscarla a su habitación, donde por supuesto, no estaría.

Levantó la vista para encontrarse con la bella imagen de Shiryu durmiendo. Sus pestañas adornaban sus párpados y sus labios medio abiertos tentaban a Sunrei a besarlos, lo que hizo sin siquiera pensarlo. Los labios del caballero se curvaron en una sonrisa ligera, al sentir el tacto. Sunrei sonrió ante esta reacción. Lentamente intentó incorporarse sin despertar a Shiryu, algo que no logro.

Antes de que pudiera levantar su cuerpo, encontró los brazos de Shiryu firmes al rededor de su cintura, apretándola fuerte pero suavemente contra sí, sus rostros quedaron uno encima del otro con sus cuerpos completamente pegados.

-buenos días- susurro Shiryu tiernamente.

-¡Shiryu! buenos días. No... no sabia que estabas despierto- Sunrei se mostró un poco nerviosa ante el contacto tan cerca de ambos.

-lo estoy desde que me besaste, y que bueno que lo hiciste, así podré evitar que te vayas-dijo el joven coquetamente.

-Shiryu, tengo que irme...-dijo Sunrei dulcemente, mientras se mantenía en la misma posición, sintiendo como el chico rozaba sus cintura ligeramente.

-no... no te vayas todavía... quédate un rato mas... por favor Sunrei...-Shiryu susurraba esto entre pequeños besos que le proporcionaba a Sunrei, intentando convencerla.

-pero... es que... Shiryu... yo... no puedo... -la joven trataba de controlarse, con muy poco resultado. Si esto continuaba así, terminaría cediendo; era increíble como él tenia ese efecto sobre ella; era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por él, y con este tipo de convencimiento, definitivamente no tenia escapatoria. Poco a poco fue respondiendo a los besos dulces de Shiryu, acariciando delicadamente sus rostro y cabello.

Sin poder contenerse, Sunrei se abraso fuertemente al cuerpo de Shiryu, confirmando que se quedaría mas tiempo con él. El caballero sonrió ante el contacto y la apretó cálidamente, respirando su aroma.

Al voltear la cabeza para acomodarla en el hombro de Shiryu, Sunrei pudo ver el reloj de la pared que marcaba las 7:45 AM. Tenia que estar en la cocina en quince minutos, antes de que sus amigas fueran a buscarla. Abrió los ojos asombrada y separo su cuerpo desnudo del de Shiryu rápidamente.

-¡Sunrei, que sucede!

-lo siento Shiryu, tengo que irme. June y Ellie pueden ir a buscarme a mi habitación y...

-y que?- el Santo se sentó el la cama para poder hablar mas cómodamente con Sunrei, que todavía no se levantaba por completo pero permanecía en frente de él- no importa que se den cuenta, quiero estar contigo, eso es lo único que me importa ahora.

-pero... pero...

-es necesario que te vayas ya?-Shiryu tomo su rostro con ambas manos.

-si, mi amor. Te prometo que después estaré contigo todo el tiempo que quieras, yo también quiero quedarme contigo, pero si quedo mal con June y Ellie, puede que se enojen, les prometí que les ayudaría a preparar el desayuno- Sunrei paso su mano lentamente por el rostro de su compañero.

Shiryu no tuvo mas remedio que resignarse, dando un suspiro. No quería que Sunrei se metiera en problemas por su culpa; ya tendrían mas tiempo para estar juntos. Le sonrió a su amada indicándole que todo estaba bien, la chica también sonrió enormemente y se lanzo a sus brazos.

-te preparare algo delicioso Shiryu...- Sunrei se separo de él- te molesta si me pongo tu camisa? es que, no puedo utilizar el vestido- se sintió un poco avergonzada por pedirle eso; sus mejillas se tornaron rosas.

-claro que no- Shiryu se rió levemente ante esa petición. ¿como podría molestarse con Sunrei por utilizar su ropa? al contrario, la idea le encantaba. Sentía tan bien que ella la pudiera usar; era como si pudiera tocarla. Para su desgracia, solo pudo imaginarse el delgado cuerpo de Sunrei con solo su camisa cubriéndola. No dudaba que se vería encantadora.

-me queda un poco grande- Sunrei también se sentía rara al llevar la camisa de Shiryu como un camisón. El olor de él aun estaba impregnada en la ropa, lo aspiro levemente. Tuvo que doblar las mangas para que no le quedara tan grande y trenzo su cabello rápidamente; la prenda le quedaba hasta arriba de las rodillas. Ya lista, con solo la camisa encima y su ropa en las manos, se sentó en la cama enfrente de Shiryu y lo beso en los labios ligeramente.

-intenta dormir un poco mas si?- el Santo no dio ninguna señal de respuesta.

Sunrei se levanto de la cama, pero sintió como la mano de Shiryu la detenía. Volteo a verlo un poco confundida.

-Sunrei... te amo...

Ante esta confesión, Sunrei abrió los ojos como platos. Pensaba que nunca oiría esas palabras del Caballero del Dragón. Sintió un gran deseo de lanzarse a sus brazos de nuevo y llenarlo de besos por todas partes.

-yo también te amo Shiryu-le contesto dulcemente, lo beso de nuevo y se dirigió a la puerta.

Antes de salir completamente, asomo la cabeza para ver hacia ambos lados del pasillo, para cerciorarse de no encontrarse nadie. Después, con toda su ropa en los brazos, cruzo despacio la puerta de la habitación. Con cuidado la cerro, ya encontrándose en el pasillo.

En ese momento, escucho una voz femenina.

-¡¡Sunrei!

La chica se volteo tan asustada como si se tratara del mismo demonio. De la sorpresa, dejo caer unas cuantas ropas. El par de ojos que la observaban completamente asombrada eran los de Ellie.

-¡Ellie!... jejeje hola... bu... buenos días...- Sunrei no podía sentirse mas avergonzada. Su cabeza se torno completamente roja, mientras intentaba tranquilizar sus nervios y agarrando su ropa caída al suelo.

Ellie no podía pronunciar palabra alguna. Miro de arriba a bajo a la chica que se encontraba a escasos tres metros de distancia. Sunrei llevaba puesta una camisa blanca que le quedaba muy grande, por lo que pudo notar, no traía nada mas encima salvo la camisa; su cabello estaba agarrado en su usual trenza, solo que esta ves estaba hecha con prisa y algo alborotada; en sus brazos sostenía el vestido que había llevado ayer en la noche, al igual que los accesorios y demás.

Inmediatamente Ellie se dio cuenta de la situación tan comprometedora en la que se encontraba Sunrei: vestida de esa forma, saliendo de una de las habitaciones de uno de los santos; que rápidamente identifico como la del Santo del Dragón, a esas horas de la mañana, y no dudaba que esa camisa blanca fuera de Shiryu. Francamente no paso por su mente otra cosa que no fuera lo evidente que pudo a ver pasado en la habitación de ese caballero unas horas antes.

-Su... Sunrei... acaso tu y Shiryu... –Ellie permanecía con la boca abierta y sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas, sabiendo de sobra la respuesta.

-bu... bueno yo... – Sunrei parecía una manzana de lo roja que estaba. "¿Ahora que hago?".

-creo que no necesitas responderme verdad?- la chica rubia se llevo las manos a la cintura, dando una sonrisa, disfrutando de la escena.

-eh?

-ahora mismo te iba a buscar a tu habitación, pensé que se te había olvidado que nos ayudarías a hacer el desayuno a June y a mi, pero veo que tienes muy buenos motivos para haberlo olvidado- Ellie le guiño un ojo a su amiga.

-no lo olvide Ellie, es solo que...

-estabas tan a gusto que pensaste que podíamos esperarte un poco mas no?

-no claro que no-contesto Sunrei rápidamente y con las mejillas rojas.

-no te preocupes, estas perdonada. June esta muy ansiosa de saber como te fue anoche, pero creo que no hace falta que nos lo digas, puedo ver que te fue mmuuyy bien-dijo la chica rubia picaramente.

-por favor Ellie ya basta- Sunrei le suplico completamente avergonzada.

-lo siento, pero vas a tener que platicarnos todo con lujo de detalles de acuerdo?-Ellie se acerco a ella de prisa y la tomo de la mano para salir corriendo- vamos, hay que ir a tu habitación para que te vistas y mientras preparamos el desayuno nos cuentas cada detalle.

-¡¿detalles?¡- Sunrei sintió como era jalada en dirección a su cuarto. La palabra "detalles" la asustaba un poco.

Llegaron a su habitación y Sunrei se vistió y peino adecuadamente, mientras recordaba todo lo que había pasado en la madrugada. Como Shiryu le había explicado como se sintió ante el beso que ella le había dado estando ebria, su declaración, lo dulce que fue al momento de besarla y la hermosa sensación que sintió después al estar juntos. Su corazón rápidamente reacciono ante tales recuerdos.

Ellie la observo detenidamente. Los ojos de Sunrei mostraban tanta felicidad, brillaban radiantemente como el océano. Estaba muy contenta por su amiga, no la podía culpar de sentirse así. Ella también se encontraba enormemente feliz. Hyoga hizo algo que jamás pensó que hiciera, claro que antes de eso ella lo había besado primero, pero él respondió ansiosamente con otro beso, indicándole que sentía lo mismo por ella.

La chica rubia coloco su mano encima de la de Sunrei que estaba sostenida en la mesa.

-me alegro mucho por ti Sunrei- dijo Ellie con sinceridad.

-gracias Ellie- Sunrei le ofreció una sonrisa- por cierto, como te fue a ti con Hyoga?

-eh? Pues veras, me fue... bien- contesto bajando la cabeza y sonrojada.

-en serio? Puedo que ver que te fue mas que bien, que bueno Ellie...-dijo Sunrei inocentemente.

-pero no me fue tan bien como a ti-ambos rieron sonrojadamente.

-vamos! Hay que apresurarnos, June nos esta esperando en la cocina.

Terminando Sunrei de arreglarse, se dirigieron a la cocina, donde June las esperaba, ansiosa por saber y contar todo lo ocurrido.

-hola Sunrei buenos días!- saludo alegremente la amazonas al ver a las chicas llegando a la cocina.

-buenos días June!- contesto de igual manera. Sunrei se coloco un mantel blanco, lista para empezar a preparar el desayuno.

-y... que fue lo que te paso?...

-eh?... por que?...- contesto Sunrei nerviosamente. Sabia lo que le esperaba al tener que enfrentarse a Ellie y June, aunque Ellie ya lo sabia, no estaba segura de si decírselo a June también.

-por que llegaste tarde, tu no eres de las chicas que llegan tarde, siempre eres muy puntual, acaso sucedió algo malo?- dijo June preocupada.

-oh no claro que no, todo esta bien June no te preocupes- le contesto amablemente Sunrei con una sonrisa un tanto apenada. Realmente no había pasado nada malo, al contrario, algo muuuyyy bueno. Ahora que lo pensaba no tenia nada de que avergonzarse. Amaba a Shiryu con todo su corazón y seria capaz de dar la vida entera por él, así que le valía un reverendo cacahuate lo que los demás pensaran de ella.

-si, no te preocupes, todo esta perfectamente, verdad Sunrei?- dijo Ellie con una gran sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo a su amiga, mientras que Sunrei solo contesto con un leve "aja" y completamente roja.

June las miro confundida; algo interesante había pasado y ella definitivamente no tenia idea de lo que era. Decidió que lo mejor seria olvidar el asunto, tal ves las chicas no querían decirle aun lo que había sucedido; ya las interrogaría mas tarde. Por ahora, lo único que tenia en su cabeza era preparar o intentar preparar un delicioso desayuno para Shun, con la ayuda de Sunrei.

Poco a poco comenzaron a sacar los ingredientes de las estanterías y del refrigerador para hacer el desayuno de todos. Evidentemente las que mas necesitaban ayuda en todo este asunto de la cocina eran Ellie, que aunque tenia un poco mas de experiencia en ello, le faltaba practica, y June que sabia cocinar mas de lo que puede llegar a saber un pájaro.

Sunrei se encargaban de supervisar toda la cocina y les enseñaba todo lo que podía para que todo les saliera bien. La que tenia un poco mas de problemas era June, que por lo que pudo notar Sunrei, nunca había tocado una sartén en toda su vida. Así que le encargo cortar algunas frutas, indicándole como debía hacerlo sin cortarse y para que quedaran los pedazos de un tamaño correcto. Las chicas agradecieron eternamente que Sunrei tuviera tanta paciencia con ellas, de otro modo no serian capaces de hacer nada.

Cada quien estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía. Sunrei buscaba algunos ingredientes en la alacena, June "intentaba" cortar la fruta adecuadamente y Ellie estaba cocinando en la estufa de una manera muy distante. Su mente estaba definitivamente en otra parte mientras movía distraídamente los huevos en la sartén.

Su presencia, con ese aire de seguridad en si mismo, rebelde pero a la ves dulce y amable, tan impredecible, tan... simplemente encantador. Parecía que ahora todo le recordaba a él, simplemente no podía quitárselo de la cabeza. Su voz viril pero cálida, sus ojos, esa hermosa forma de mirarla y hacerla sentir insignificante, su cabello rubio, todo de él la hacia perder la razón, incluso su terquedad le encantaba; sus labios, ¡oh dios y esa manera de besar! Ese beso todavía lo podía saborear claramente en su boca, tan delicado y sensual a la ves. Como deseaba estar en sus brazos de nuevo, sentir su calor, su cuerpo junto al suyo y estar todo el tiempo que sea posible con él, con Hyoga. Era increíble como lo extrañaba desesperadamente, cuando con trabajo había pasado un día sin verle (por no decir que solo han pasado unas cuantas horas).

Ellie sonrió soñadoramente, mientras un rubor se apoderaba de su rostro. Los huevos que estaba supuestamente cocinando seguían intactos en el sartén.

June volteo su cabeza en dirección a Ellie, que se encontraba a su costado. Tenia la mirada perdida, al mismo tiempo que batía los huevo. Después llamo a Sunrei al notar lo que estaba pasando.

-Sunrei...- susurro June divertidamente y le indico con el dedo que viera a Ellie. Esta la miro extrañada. Al darse cuenta de los motivos de las risas de June, Sunrei también sonrió.

-eh... Ellie?... Ellie...- la chica de cabello negro intento llamar la atención de su amiga, con muy pocos resultados al principio- Ellie...- llamo por tercera vez.

-eh?... qué?... qué pasa Sunrei?...- por fin la joven rubia había reaccionado y miro a Sunrei, que la miraba con algo de inocencia y confusión, y June que tenia en su rostro una sonrisa, completamente divertida por la situación.

-eh... Ellie...- Sunrei poso sus ojos para observar el sartén en donde Ellie estaba cocinando, y tono algo muy peculiar- ¿por qué estas "cocinando" los huevos sin la estufa prendida?

La chica bajo la cabeza y miro el sartén. Los huevos seguían crudos. Bajó mas la vista y se dio cuenta que efectivamente, la estufa estaba apagada. Había estado todo ese tiempo batiendo los huevos sin utilizar el fuego. Inmediatamente su rostro adquirió un tono rojo, completamente avergonzada.

-aayy... lo... lo siento chicas... es que...yo... no... no me di cuenta...

-no te preocupes, solo que la próxima vez no vas a poder cocinar nada si no prendes la estufa primero, de acuerdo?- dijo Sunrei mientras se acercaba y prendía la estufa.

-en qué estabas pensando eh?- dijo June colocándose las manos en la cintura.

-en nada...- contesto Ellie nerviosa- eh... será mejor que... que nos demos prisa antes que Hyoga digo que los chicos despierte...-dijo colocándose de nuevo en posición, para ahora sí, cocinar los huevos como debe de ser.

June y Sunrei se miraron y comenzaron a reírse.

-si que le dio fuerte- le susurro June a la chica de pelo negro.

-y que me dices de ti?-le dijo de igual forma Sunrei- Shun tampoco se queda atrás verdad?

En respuesta, June sintió su rostro arder, indicando que se había sonrojado. Inmediatamente recordó lo que Shun le hizo sentir anoche. Sunrei tenia toda la razón, no lo había hecho nada mal.

-pues si... jejeje- rió nerviosa.

-no nos has dicho como te fue con Shun, June- dijo Sunrei con voz inocente.

-¡¡es verdad! No creas que te nos vas a escapar- esa fue Ellie, que al parecer, ya había despertado de su trance momentáneo. Ya había terminado de hacer su trabajo de cocina.

-bueno pues... me fue bien...- contesto con las mejillas rojas.

-que tan bien?- Ellie quería saber mas detalles. Sabia que Shun era de los muchachos que expresaban su amor al máximo, así que debía haber pasado algo mas que un simple "te amo". Estaba segura que el Caballero de Andrómeda había hecho todo lo posible por amar a June como solo él sabia hacerlo, con toda su alma y corazón.

-tan bien que... que me dijo que ME AMABA! –dijo con toda la felicidad y energía de la que una chica es capaz de transmitir cuando es correspondida por el hombre que ama.

-¡¡¿de verdad, me alegro tanto por ti June!-Sunrei no pudo aguantar la emoción y se lanzo a abrazar a la amazonas.

-¡¡¡yo me alegro por los dos! Ya era hora de que Shun se decidiera a hablar.

-pero, tu lo sabias Ellie?- June y Sunrei la miraron desconcertadas.

-si, Shun ya me había dicho antes- contesto Ellie con tranquilidad.

-¿¡y por que no me lo dijiste?- grito June indignada ante tal confesión. Si Ellie le hubiera dicho acerca de los sentimientos de Shun, ella se abría ahorrado tanto sufrimiento.

-por que no me correspondía a mi decírtelo, Shun tenia que decirte sus sentimientos personalmente, además, ¿hubieras preferido que yo te lo dijera en lugar de escucharlo de la propia voz de Shun?.

En eso Ellie tenia razón. June nunca olvidaría lo dulce que sonó la voz del Santo cuando le dijo que la amaba y la forma en la que la miro. Definitivamente no iba a ser lo mismo si Ellie se lo hubiera dicho en lugar de Shun.

-no...-contesto débilmente June con el rostro gacho.

-ves? Se cuanto amas a Shun, y me dolía mucho verte así de triste, pero me pareció injusto que yo te lo dijera en lugar de él- Ellie le dedico una dulce sonrisa sincera a su amiga-además, la espera valió la pena no?

-gracias Ellie...- dijo cálidamente June contestándole la sonrisa.

-bueno chicas, hay que terminar el desayuno antes que se nos haga tarde, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer- Sunrei dijo animadamente, intentando volver a la tarea de hacer el desayuno. Le había prometido a su amado Shiryu hacerle un delicioso desayuno y no iba a defraudarlo.

-es verdad, hay que darnos prisa!

De inmediato reanudaron su trabajo de cocina, moviéndose de aquí para allá, escuchando las indicaciones de Sunrei.


	11. Una Invitada no Deseada

**Capitulo 11. **Una invitada no deseada.

Los fuertes golpes de una puerta se escuchaban en todo el pasillo, intentando hacer que el dueño de la habitación abriera la puerta, o al menos contestara detrás de ésta indicando que ya estaba despierto, pero ninguna de las respuestas llegaron. El Caballero moreno toco fuertemente de nuevo la puerta frente a él, mientras llamaba con insistencia el nombre de su objetivo a despertar.

-¡¡¡Shiryu!-grito Seiya nuevamente. Era la tercera ves que lo llamaba. Espero unos instantes. Nada. "¡no puedo creer que todavía este durmiendo! ¿a que horas se acostó anoche?". Ya eran mas de las ocho y por lo general Shiryu era el primero el levantarse de la cama desde las siete, así que le pareció muy raro que todavía no despertara.

Dentro del cuarto se encontraba dormido aun en la cama un chico de larga cabellera negra, la cual estaba expandida por su ancha espalda y hombros con su cuerpo de lado. Su mente intentaba ignorar la desesperada voz masculina que lo llamaba y los fuertes golpes de la puerta, sin tener éxito. Con fastidio busco una almohada y cubrió su cabeza con ella, tratando de ahogar el ruido.

Sin poder conciliar el sueño de nuevo y haberse dado por vencido, decidió levantarse de la cama y cumplir los deseos insistentes de Seiya de despertarlo.

-¡¡¡ya voy Seiya!- contesto Shiryu mientras se reponía de su sueño y buscaba algo con que cubrirse. Se acerco a la puerta y la abrió. El rostro ansioso y aburrido de Seiya lo miraba con los brazos cruzados.

-¡¡buenos días!- alzó un poco la voz, como si estuviera intentando despertarlo todavía.

-buenos días- Shiryu alejo ligeramente su cabeza para evitar que sus oídos se quejaran de tantos gritos.

-¡vaya! Hasta que por fin despiertas, ya hasta temía que estuvieras desmayado o algo así-dijo en forma de broma el Santo de Pegaso.

-lo siento Seiya, me quede dormido, eso es todo- exclamo Shiryu tranquilamente.

Seiya frunció el ceño. No era frecuente que él se quedara dormido; de hecho nunca dormía mas de las siete. Algo raro había pasado; reparó en que su cabello estaba algo desordenado, aunque eso le pareció normal, considerando que acababa de levantarse.

-bueno, de acuerdo, aunque se me hace extraño que te hayas quedado dormido; algo debió pasarte verdad?-Seiya intento sacarle información.

-no claro que no...-contesto Shiryu fingiendo inocencia, sonriendo dulcemente ante el tacto y la observación de Seiya.

-aja...-musito el chico moreno con sarcasmo, no creyendo en las palabras de Shiryu. Notó que su amigo marco mas su sonrisa. Era una sonrisa muy diferente a las que estaba acostumbrado a tratar. Ésta, además de ser tibia y tranquila, era mas... brillante. Definitivamente ese gesto de Shiryu le indicaba que algo le había pasado. Se pregunto que podría ser. Suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos y miro a su amigo.

-bueno, vine a avisarte que ya casi esta listo el desayuno y que para beneficio de todos nosotros Sunrei lo esta preparando- Seiya dijo con entusiasmo ya que sabia perfectamente que Sunrei cocinaba muy bien.

-si, lo se- contesto Shiryu sin pensar.

-¿qué?...¿cómo sabes que Sunrei va hacer el desayuno?- dijo Seiya asombrado y con curiosidad, al mismo tiempo que sospechando algo.

De inmediato, Shiryu se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Se suponía que él no sabia nada al respecto y que no había visto a la chica desde ayer. Rápidamente busco una respuesta que darle; no quería que nadie se enterara de lo que había pasado entre Sunrei y él, eso era algo muy privado. Además, si Seiya llegaba a enterarse, en menos de media hora ya estaría esparcido como un relámpago por toda la mansión, incluyendo las doncellas.

-eh... pues veras... no me refería a eso, me refería a que sé que Sunrei cocina bien-dijo Shiryu cómodamente, controlando su nerviosismo.

-ah...bueno, en ese caso te esperamos en el comedor- dijo Seiya encogiéndose de hombros sin darle mayor importancia, se retiro.

Shiryu cerro la puerta y paso seguido apoyo su espalda en ella, haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás y suspiro. En que lío tan grande se había metido. Gracias al cielo que a Seiya no se le ocurrió entrar a su habitación, sino hubiera visto todo el desorden que había en el, con toda su ropa tirada por todas partes. Aunque el riesgo lo valía.

Sonrió irónico al darse cuenta que no debería preocuparse si sus amigos llegaran a enterarse, después de todo, amaba a Sunrei, y el hecho de haber dormido juntos no hubiera sido nada raro para ellos. Es mas, hasta lo hubieran regañado por haberse tardado tanto tiempo en decidirse.

Saliendo de su trance emocional, comenzó a arreglar su habitación, dispuesto a dejar todo en orden y al terminar, darse un delicioso baño con agua caliente para poder bajar a desayunar.

O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O

La mesa del comedor ya estaba llena con todo el desayuno preparado y listo para ser comido por los miembros de la Mansión. Habían cocinado muchas cosas diferentes para que todos tuvieran de donde elegir, en especial Seiya, que sabían perfectamente que comería de todo un poco.

Una de las chicas que había ayudado a hacer el desayuno se encontraba delante de la mesa con una servilleta retorciéndose en sus manos nerviosamente mientras observaba la comida. Le preocupaba demasiado que sabor podría tener lo que ella había preparado, ya que bien sabia que era la primera ves que cocinaba. Miraba toda la comida con atención, como para verificar si todo estaba en orden y en su sitio correcto, pasando por alrededor de la mesa varias veces. El papel en sus manos seguía retorciéndose.

Sunrei termino de poner el ultimo plato de frutas en la mesa y volteo a ver a June con preocupación. Su cara se mostraba temerosa y mordía su labio inferior. Por fin, después de haber dado varias vueltas alrededor de la mesa, se detuvo.

-tranquilízate June, lo hiciste muy bien, no tienes nada de que preocuparte- dijo Sunrei, intentando calmar los nervios de su compañera.

-es verdad, no esta mal para ser primeriza, cocinas mejor de lo que esperaba, solo tienes que practicar- Ellie había entrado al comedor detrás de Sunrei.

-eso creen?...- musitó con la voz temerosa June.

-claro que si...-Sunrei le ofreció una sonrisa sincera. La amazonas le devolvió el gesto tímidamente, agradeciéndole su apoyo.

-¡pero...¿qué tal si no sabe bien? o ¿qué tal si le puse demasiada sal a la comida? ¿y si no medí bien los ingredientes? ¿qué voy hacer si sabe mal?¡¡OH Dios mío que vergüenza! –June estaba empezando a perder el control. Cubrió su rostro con las manos. No podía evitar pensar que Shun probaría la comida y le provocaba pánico que no llegara a gustarle.

-no pasara eso, ya lo veras...-Ellie ya no sabia que hacer para calmar a June.

-si, cálmate por favor. Pusiste todo tu esfuerzo en preparar el desayuno y estoy segura que todos apreciaran eso, en especial Shun.

-pero... ¿y si no le gusta? ¿y si solo me dice que le gusta para quedar bien y no hacerme sentir mal? ¡no quiero que él haga eso!

-¿hacer qué?

Todas voltearon en dirección donde provenía la voz masculina. Ahí estaba el susodicho, con sus ojos verdes llenos de incredulidad.

La servilleta que sostenía June no aguanto mas la presión y se rompió, quedando reducida a dos pedazos en cada una de sus manos, sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Su rostro enrojeció enormemente al notar que Shun la miraba y rápidamente escondió sus manos detrás de la espalda, ocultando el papel roto.

-¡Shun!- exclamo Ellie sorprendida.

-buenos días Shun- dijo educadamente Sunrei, quitando la tensión en el ambiente.

-buenos días a todas- contesto el caballero de igual forma con una sonrisa ligera.

-bueno y... donde están los demás?- pregunto Ellie, obviamente refiriéndose a Hyoga.

-aquí estamos...-la voz de Seiya resonó por todo el comedor, ansioso por empezar a desayunar. Sus ojos cafés se iluminaron al ver la comida encima de la mesa. Detrás de él se encontraban Hyoga, Shiryu y Saori.

Todos se dieron los buenos días mientras se sentaban en sus respectivos lugares en la mesa. Por pura y mera casualidad del destino, los chicos se sentaron en un lado y las chicas del otro, quedando cada pareja enfrente. Saori se sentó en el centro de la mesa.

-chicas, muchas gracias por haber preparado el desayuno para todos nosotros, es muy amable de su parte- dijo la Diosa con elegancia dirigiéndose a su derecha donde estaban las señoritas.

-de nada, Saori-sama, es un placer poder ayudar en todo lo posible, solo esperamos que sea de su agrado- Sunrei dijo con dulzura.

-oh por su puesto que lo será.

Las miradas deleitantes de los Santos se posaron en sus queridas que se encontraban delante de ellos, dándoles una sonrisa coqueta por verlas tan temprano en la mañana.

-lo siento señorita pero no puede verlos ahora...- la voz de una de las doncellas se escuchaba en el recibidor. Parecía un tanto alterada, pero trataba de mantener la calma de la situación. De pronto, se escucho otra voz femenina que nadie reconoció.

-¿pero por que no?- se escucho la segunda voz de la mujer casi gritando, que tenia un toque de superioridad y reclamo.

-porque en estos momentos se encuentran desayunando y...

-no digas tonterías, eso no va a impedirme absolutamente nada- contesto groseramente la mujer, como si se tratara de algo insignificante para ella.

-pero no me es permitido interrumpirlos, si gusta esperar...

-¡¿acaso me estas pidiendo que espere! ¿¡niña con quien crees que estas tratando?-la voz femenina comenzó a elevarse amenazadoramente.

Los chicos se miraron unos a otros confundidos mientras escuchaban las voces que cada ves se elevaban mas de tono. Saori decidió levantarse de la mesa y dirigirse al recibidor para ver quien estaba ocasionando tal alboroto. Definitivamente no era de su agrado que los interrumpieran en pleno desayuno.

De inmediato, apareció una de las doncellas un tanto perturbada.

-Saori-sama...

-¿qué es lo que sucede Naomi?-dijo Saori con la voz firme y neutral.

-una señorita acaba de llegar y quiere verla.

-verme?-dijo la Diosa algo preocupada-¿le dijiste que esperara?

-si, pero insiste en verla inmediatamente y a los jóvenes también.

-a nosotros?-dijo Hyoga extrañado. Inmediatamente todos los muchachos se levantaron de la mesa, expresando su descontento, completamente alarmados.

-si, en especial a usted joven Hyoga...-exclamó la doncella mirando al Caballero del Cisne.

Todos lo miraron con cara de no entender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Hyoga solamente se encogió de hombros sin saber como reaccionar. No tenia idea de quien podría ser la susodicha, aunque la voz le parecía extrañamente familiar.

-¡oigan, estoy tan confundido como ustedes!

-de todas formas, quien quiera que sea, dile que espere por favor, en un momento la atenderemos...-Saori se dirigió a la doncella.

-se lo dije, pero se ofendió y me ordenó que viniera a avisarles que se encontraba aquí...

-¡¿Quién se cree que es!-Seiya exclamó con enfado, no aceptando la reacción de la persona en cuestión.

-esta bien... iré en seguida, gracias Naomi- la joven se retiro con un pequeña reverencia.

-no se preocupen, sigan desayunando por favor- Saori giro su cabeza para hablarles a sus invitadas y protectores.

-pero Saori-san, no podemos dejarte ir sola...-Seiya reacciono rápidamente. La seguridad de su Diosa le preocupaba.

-no hace falta, estaré bien Seiya...-la joven le dedicó a Seiya una mirada dulce, la cual él entendió perfectamente, afirmando con la cabeza.

Saori se alejó del comedor y bajó las escaleras para atender a la muchacha que quería verla a ella y a sus Santos. Le era raro que alguien viniera a verlos a esta hora, precisamente cuando iban a empezar a desayunar, ya que no le parecía buen momento para recibir visitas. El desayuno era una de las pocas ocasiones en las que podía estar fuera de sus negocios y disfrutando la compañía de sus Caballeros, así que apreciaba mucho esos momentos. No le preocupaba quien podría ser la nueva inquilina; de seguro era alguna muchacha refiriéndose a algo importarte acerca de sus negocios fuera del país o algo parecido.

La joven de cabello lila se detuvo al finalizar las escaleras y miro a la señorita. Rápidamente la reconoció como la hija de uno de los hombres mas poderosos económicamente, Odette Hidaka. Era de tez blanca, acompañado de sus ojos rasgados ligeramente color miel y su cabello ondulado de un café oscuro le llegaba hasta los hombros. Llevaba un sencillo vestido azul cielo que la hacia verse elegante y en su cuello brillaba una gargantilla de perlas blancas. Sin duda, era muy hermosa.

-¡señorita Odette!- exclamó Saori con asombro. Definitivamente no se esperaba que ella fuera la que pedía verla. No la conocía muy bien, pero lo poco que sabia era suficiente para darse cuenta que había que tener cuidado con ella.

-¡oh señorita Kido! Gusto en verla- dijo la chica con una creíble imitación de amabilidad.

-igualmente- contesto Saori de la misma manera- ¿a que se debe el honor de tu visita?

-oh bueno, realmente no tiene mucha importancia, pero quería saber como había resultado todo ayer en la noche-dijo con elegancia y distinción.

-todo resulto muy bien, gracias por preocuparte, pero ¿por qué lo preguntas?¿acaso hubo algún problema que yo haya pasado por alto?-dijo Saori seriamente.

Saori empezó a sospechar que esta chica había venido no precisamente para preguntar como le había ido. ¿Desde cuando la joven Odette mostraba preocupación hacia los demás?. Ella siempre se caracterizo por ser una mujer fría y que solo buscaba su propio beneficio, aunque eso significara tener que aplastar a alguien mas para obtenerlo.

-oh no de ninguna manera, simplemente me pareció muy raro que una mujer como tú, que viene de una familia tan distinguida y rica, aceptara que personas "diferentes" a nosotros se presentaran a la reunión; eso es todo...-finalizo con una risa arrogante.

-bueno Odette, temo decirte que en la reunión de anoche la organice y la dirigí YO, así que por consiguiente, YO soy la que decido eso- dijo Saori fulminando las palabras e imitando la forma de hablar de la invitada, al mismo tiempo que les daba un toque de fingida amabilidad.

La chica de ojos miel la miro de forma seria y frunció el ceño, como no aprobando lo que acababa de escuchar.

-supongo que no podía esperar otra cosa viniendo de ti- contesto Odette rudamente.

Saori ya estaba llegando a su limite. Se enojo así misma por no haberse dado cuenta antes de quien era la que se trataba cuando escucho su voz y su manera de dirigirse a las doncellas. Solamente ella tenia esa clase de actitud con las personas que consideraba de baja clase. De haber sabido que era ella, no la hubiera recibido.

-Odette, francamente no tengo mucho tiempo para hablar contigo. Estaba apunto de desayunar cuando tu llegaste...-esa situación enojo mas a Saori, ya que sabia que Odette había llegado a esa hora para interrumpirla. ¿a que quería llegar con todo esto?.

-Oh lo lamento Saori, no lo sabia, no era mi intención interrumpirte- dijo con un tono suave y tocándose el pecho con la mano, haciendo creer que realmente estaba apenada.

-no te preocupes...-dijo la joven sin darle importancia.

-Saori, me gustaría ver a tus "protectores", como tu los llamas, ya sabes, para saludarlos. Los conocí ayer en la noche y me parecieron tan encantadores- dijo sonriendo soñadoramente.

-bueno, como te dije, estabas apunto de empezar a desayunar y...

-¡Oh magnifico! Eso significa que podré verlos a todos sin ningún contratiempo-dijo alegremente-y para no interrumpirlos podría acompañarlos, no te parece?

A Saori por poco le da el infarto. No deseaba en absoluto compartir el desayuno con ella, pero por desgracia no podía negarse. Si el padre de Odette llegaba a enterarse que su hija no fue bien trataba por los Kido, podía romper lazos económicos y de amistad muy importantes con las dos familias y eso ocasionaría muchos problemas con las demás empresas, así que no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar. Saori respiro hondo y contesto intentando mantener la calma.

-claro que si, si no tienes ningún inconveniente.

-por supuesto que no-dijo Odette sonriendo; había logrado su cometido.

-sígueme por favor, te guiare hasta el comedor.


	12. Choque de Deseos

**Capitulo 12**. Choque de Deseos.

El sonido seco de unos pasos se escuchaba en el pasillo que poco a poco se acercaban al comedor, donde los cuatro caballeros de Atena se encontraban sentados, esperando por su diosa para poder dar comienzo al desayuno que se mostraba ante ellos, preparado por las tres muchachas que en esos momentos residían en esa misma Mansión.

Los pasos se acercaban cada vez mas a su destino, haciendo que los chicos notaran algo fuera de lo común. No solamente se escuchaba un par de zancadas, sino dos. Eso solo podía indicar que la señorita en cuestión había sido invitada a pasar la mañana con ellos y que seguramente estaba siendo guiada por Saori.

Las hipótesis que cada uno se planteaba, fueron comprobadas cuando Saori entro al comedor, seguida de cerca por la mujer que hace unos segundos había causado un gran alboroto en el recibidor al gritarle a una de las doncellas.

La joven de ojos miel dio una sonrisa al aparecer delante de todos y de inmediato poso sus ojos en el hombre rubio de ojos azul hielo.

-¡señorita Odette!- Hyoga se levanto rápidamente de su asiento, demostrándose confundido y por demás sorprendido. Definitivamente no se esperaba verla.

-Hyoga?...-Ellie lo miro indignada como signo de protesta.

-la conoces?- pregunto Shun igual de confuso.

-si... si, la conocí anoche, en el baile...-contesto con un poco de debilidad. No sabia por que, pero esta situación le parecía no muy agradable. La presencia de esa chica le causaba algo de preocupación y aturdimiento.

-vaya, me halaga que te acuerdes de mi, Hyoga- Odette respondió con galantería.

-muchachos, ella es la señorita Odette Hidaka- dijo Saori educada mientras la señalaba con las manos- se quedara a desayunar con nosotros.

-mucho gusto en conocerlos a todos y ...- en ese momento Odette se percato de que, no solo estaban presentes los jóvenes, sino que tres señoritas que ella no conocía. Paso la mirada a cada una de ellas. Una chica de ojos azul pálido y cabello largo negro recogido en una trenza, la otra rubia de cabello largo también, solo que lo lucia suelto y la ultima, rubia de ojos negros.

Sus ojos se clavaron en la ultima chica. Al principio no la había reconocido, debido a que su cabello estaba recogido en forma de chongo. "Es esa chica..." pensó Odette alarmada.

Ellie sentía su rostro arder de vergüenza al notar que la miraba. Los ojos que tenia esa mujer parecían traspasarle el cuerpo como flechas. Bajo la cabeza para evitar seguir mirándola.

-ejem!... Hyoga, ya puedes sentarte...-dijo Seiya burlonamente.

-eh?... ah si... claro...-Hyoga tomo asiento mientras intentaba salir del trance en el que había permanecido. No se había dado cuenta que todavía estaba parado.

Seiya suspiro. "esta va a ser una larga mañana" pensó con resignación. Esa señorita definitivamente le daba mala espina y esperaba que él no fuera el único en darse cuenta de ello. Miro a Shiryu que se encontraba frente a él con expresión seria y las cejas tensas.

-Saori, no me dijiste que tenias visitas?-dijo tranquilamente Odette refiriéndose a las chicas en cuestión.

-oh lo siento Odette, se me olvido mencionar ese "pequeño" detalle, ¿espero que no te moleste?-dijo Saori, divirtiéndose con la expresión de Odette, que había abierto los ojos como platos de la impresión.

-no... no claro que no...-contesto forzosamente la joven de ojos miel.

-bueno, en ese caso, toma asiento por favor.

Odette se dirigió al asiento libre a lado de June, mientras que la diosa se sentaba en el extremo de la mesa. A su costado derecho se encontraba Seiya, seguido de Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun. A su costado izquierdo Sunrei, Ellie, June y Odette respectivamente.

-por favor, puedes comer lo que gustes- señalo Saori.

-muchas gracias Saori- dijo Odette, no muy segura de poder comer algo, después de darle un vistazo a la comida.

Todos comenzaron a comer tranquilamente sin tomarla en cuenta, mientras que Odette hacia un gran esfuerzo por llevarse algo de comida a la boca. Al hacerlo, rápidamente su expresión cambio.

-Saori, felicita al chef de mi parte, esta comida esta deliciosa- dijo animadamente.

-oh no tienes por que pedirme eso, puedes felicitarla tu misma-contesto con gran orgullo.

-felicitarla?-Odette se mostró confundida, no entendiendo lo que Saori quería decir.

-me refiero a que la creadora de este delicioso desayuno es esta señorita- señalo a Sunrei a su izquierda con una sonrisa, ocasionando que la joven se ruborizara levemente.

-oh, de verdad, jamás me lo hubiera imaginado, es decir, considerando la sencillez con la que fueron hechos-la chica utilizo un tono de voz no muy cordial.

-en realidad, no solo fui yo la que lo hizo, también June y Ellie me ayudaron-la voz dulce de Sunrei se escucho con timidez, dirigiendo su mirada a las dos jóvenes a su lado.

-querrás decir, con tu ayuda Sunrei-le corrigió June.

"ah si que así se llamaban" pensó divertida Odette. Intentaría no olvidar con facilidad esos nombres, especialmente el que pertenecía a la chica que le había robado a Hyoga la noche anterior, pero solo para estar segura, volvió a preguntar.

-tu eres Ellie, verdad?

-eh... si, así es- contesto con algo de timidez.

-así que, todas hicieron el desayuno, que amables pero, me disculparan de no comer mucho, es que, no estoy acostumbrada a probar comida tan sencilla y trivial- musito con cierta soberbia, mirando a las chicas a su lado con brillo en los ojos.

Sunrei bajo la miraba completamente avergonzada y con la cara roja. No era una experta cocinera, pero hacia todo lo posible por que le quedara bien. Revisaba todo el tiempo la comida para que no le faltara nada y poder agregarle los últimos toques, pero al parecer no era suficiente.

Shiryu hizo un sonido seco con los cubiertos pegándole al plato, sus dedos estaban apunto de doblar dicho instrumento debido a la fuerza que estaba suministrando.

-para que lo sepa, Sunrei siempre hace su mejor esfuerzo para cocinar y lo hace con todo su cariño- contesto con brusquedad June. Sabia que esa tipa no tenia nada bueno, desde el principio le había notado malas intenciones y ahora se daba cuenta.

-oh no te enojes querida, simplemente hice un comentario, no tenia intención de dañar a nadie- dijo Odette inocentemente.

-lo dudo...-susurro Seiya de mala gana mientras se llevaba un pedazo de fruta a la boca.

-y bueno... díganme, a que se dedican?- su cabeza giro en dirección a las chicas.

Shun y Hyoga intercambiaron miradas de soslayo. Esa tipa tenia algún problemas con las muchachas y eso francamente no les agradaba para nada. Tendrían que pasársela vigilándola todo el tiempo para ver que clase de comentarios hacia, que hasta ahora, no habían sido muy amables ni discretos.

-bueno... yo trabajo en un orfanato...-dijo Ellie con un poco de temor.

-de verdad! osea que estas rodeada de niños?- dijo Odette haciendo una actuación de interés y emoción.

-pues si...

-oh pobrecita, debe ser muy duro para ti, estar rodeada de niños todo el tiempo...

-en realidad, me gusta, me agradan los niños, crecí sin conocer a mis padres y ellos no me hacen sentir sola-contesto Ellie con alegría. Empezó a recordar a todos los niños que la había convencido de ir a donde estaba ahora, al igual que a Miho. Los comenzaba a extrañar.

-es decir que, eres huérfana también?-pregunto sorprendida por la declaración. No se esperaba que ella fuera una chica sin padres. Pero para ella no seria tan malo, ya que podría aprovecharse del asunto. Sonrió despectivamente ante el pensamiento.

-no solo ella...-contesto Hyoga rápidamente antes que Ellie pudiera hacerlo- todos nosotros somos huérfanos, nuestros padres murieron.

-oh... ya veo...pero el señor Mitsumasa Kido los adopto, no es así, así que, supongo que no podrían considerarse huérfanos ahora, a diferencia de ellas- Odette miro a las chicas con una sonrisa maligna, en especial a esa chica que Hyoga había elegido en lugar de ella- por que... ustedes también son huérfanas verdad?

-bueno si... pero...

-así que... es normal que una señorita de un lugar humilde que vive en un orfanato tenga que enseñarle a cocinar una simple campesina...-esto ultimo lo dijo refiriéndose a Sunrei, girando sus ojos miel hacia ella con una sonrisa malvada. La joven de cabello negro bajo la vista apenada, al igual que su compañera de al lado.

-¿campesina?...-Shiryu dijo irritado, no haciendo valido el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

-si... me entere que la señorita Sunrei vive en el campo en China, en las cascadas de Rozan-dijo Odette sin darle mucha importancia.

-y supongo que también se habrá enterado de que June es también un Caballero Femenino, no es así?-dijo Shun en modo de alerta. Era una pequeña advertencia para evitar que Odette siguiera con sus declaraciones. La miro de una forma completamente seria.

-bueno... eso no lo sabia...-dijo preocupada- ustedes... también son Caballeros...

-si... lo somos...-contesto Seiya calmadamente, mostrándose orgulloso.

-son mis guardianes personales, Odette...-aclaro Saori dándole una sonrisa.

-ya lo se...-contesto ésta con rapidez.

-me alegro que lo sepas...-dijo la Diosa cerrando lo ojos y siguiendo con su tarea de comer.

La chica observo a Saori con recelo. En su opinión, no tenia por que haber invitado a estas chicas tan vulgares a pasar una temporada con ellos. Para ella, era algo insoportable tener que convivir con esa clase de gente, tan diferente. Pensaba que ya podría darles el toque de gracia.

-y dime Hyoga, tu no eres de aquí verdad?... de donde vienes?-Odette apoyo su cabeza en sus manos, mirando a Hyoga coquetamente.

-de Rusia... -contesto secamente éste sin mirarla y prestando mas atención a su desayuno.

- oh vaya!... tan lejos!... ya me había dado cuenta antes de eso; no es muy frecuente ver a un joven con tu color de ojos aquí en Japón-la chica intentaba capturar la atención del Caballero del Cisne, logrando que el chico alzara los ojos en señal de queja. Odette le sonrió ante la reacción de Hyoga.

-pero Odette... no has probado casi nada de tu desayuno...-Saori los interrumpió, queriendo evitar cualquier tragedia.

-no gracias, ya he probado lo suficiente para saber que no es muy buena-respondió con una sonrisa mezquina y alejando el plato frente a ella lentamente-no quiero arriesgarme a que me haga daño.

Se escucho el golpe seco de un vaso siendo aporreado fuertemente sobre la mesa, colocándolo en su lugar.

-¡sino le gusta puede irse a otra parte!-la voz potente de Shiryu se escucho seguido del golpe del vaso, que ya estaba vacío, de lo contrario habría salpicado a todos a su alrededor.

-¡¿Shiryu!-Seiya lo miro muy sorprendido por su reacción. No esperaba que fuera a comportarse de esa manera. El se caracterizaba por no enojarse fácilmente, y ahora demostraba todo lo opuesto, aunque era comprensible que se sintiera enojado después de tener que soportar a esa... víbora.

-con permiso... me retiro...-el Santo se levanto de su asiento, dando media vuelta para ir a su habitación. Si permanecía un segundo mas en ese lugar teniendo que aguantar a esa mujer, estallaría, así que prefirió no seguir escuchando mas estupideces de su parte.

Todos lo siguieron con la mirada, viendo como desaparecía detrás de la puerta.

Sunrei bajo la vista hacia el plato donde anteriormente había desayunado Shiryu. Estaba completamente vacío, cuando hace unos minutos estaba lleno de comida que ella había preparado para él. No pudo evitar sonreír dulcemente.

Seiya le dio un vistazo a el vaso de cristal que Shiryu golpeo contra la mesa. Pudo observar una pequeña cuarteadura. Su rostro se tenso y miro la puerta.

-te ruego que lo disculpes por favor, él no acostumbra comportarse de esa manera- Saori trato de pedir disculpas por parte de Shiryu, aunque no sabia por que lo estaba haciendo, ya que ella tenia tantas ganas como él de salir rápidamente de ese lugar.

-no te preocupes, no tiene importancia.

Intentando quitar o disminuir la presión en el comedor que había sido ocasionado, permanecieron en silencio durante un buen tiempo, dedicándose a terminar de comer, lo cual hicieron pronto.

Odette observaba con atención a Hyoga que se encontraba del otro lado de la mesa. Tenia los ojos cerrados y expresión neutral, lentamente se llevaba a la boca la poca comida que le quedaba en el plato. De ves en cuando entre abría los ojos para mirar la comida.

Definitivamente era un chico muy apuesto, aunque no era el único. Todos los ahí presentes, incluyendo a el que se había retirado, eran muy bien parecidos, pero éste chico le llamaba mas la atención en particular. No sabia cual era el motivo; tal ves por su personalidad, que lo hacia verse mas deseable aun a sus ojos. Este tipo de chicos eran los que mas disfrutaba ella, los que con mas ganas deseaba tener. Y esta, no seria la excepción. Solo por que una niña tonta había capturado mas su atención, eso no iba a ser un impedimento para que ella se acercara a él, eso se encargaría ella misma. Tenia que hacer que Hyoga se olvidara de ella. ¿Cómo podía escoger a una chica común y corriente, teniéndola a ella que era una joven de buena clase, hermosa y con dinero?.

Poso sus ojos miel en la chica rubia y en sus labios se formo una sonrisa.

-Ellie... te llamas Ellie verdad?- se dirigió a la joven que la miro con atención.

-si...-dijo Ellie, no muy segura de contestar.

Tan pronto Hyoga escucho la voz de Odette hablándole a Ellie, su cabeza se levanto en son de alerta. Sintió como su estomago se revolvía, indicándole que no seria nada bueno lo que a continuación iba a suceder. "¿Qué problema tiene esta mujer con ella?" pensó el Caballero con enojo.

-platícame, ¿cuando piensas regresar al orfanato donde vives?

-bueno... aun no lo se, me preocupan un poco los niños, así que...

-se quedara un tiempo mas...-Ellie no pudo terminar la frase, ya que Hyoga lo había hecho por ella.

Odette y Ellie miraron a Hyoga con asombro mientras que el chico solo le devolvía la mirada a una de ellas, a Ellie; le sonrió tiernamente. La rubia se sonrojo levemente.

-Ellie se quedara por que saldrá conmigo esta noche-concluyo el Santo tranquilamente.

Los ojos de ambas chicas se agrandaron de la sorpresa, ante las miradas de los demás.

Seiya por poco rompe en aplausos de la emoción después de a ver visto la cara que puso Odette, que demostraba no solo su sorpresa, sino su desaprobación y hasta pudo notar cierta palidez en su ya pálido rostro. Saori solamente sonrió emocionada por la declaración de su Caballero, que no podía haber sino en mejor momento.

-ha... hablas en serio Hyoga?-preguntó con nerviosismo Ellie.

-por supuesto que si...-contesto Hyoga con seguridad.

Después de presenciar aquel espectáculo, que francamente no le había agradado en lo absoluto, no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados, mientras veía como Ellie se sonrojaba ante la mirada de Hyoga que le estaba indicando que no podía haber hablado mas en serio. Tenia que detener esa relación a como de lugar. No iba a darse por vencida tan fácilmente. Ese hermoso chico rubio tenia que fijarse en ella costara lo que costara, así tuviera que mover viento y marea para conseguirlo.

El desayuno por fin había terminado, pero no con la esperanza de no volver a ver a esa señorita de nuevo. En un intento desesperado de permanecer mas tiempo en la Mansión, invento excusas sobre que su vuelo se había pospuesto para el día de mañana. Saori no tuvo mas remedio que invitarla a pasar la noche ahí, ya que no podía dejarla irse a un hotel. Así que pidió a las doncellas que arreglara una habitación adecuada para ella.

-¿¡No puedo creerlo?- grito Seiya con irritación-¡Esa tipa se quedara! ¡¿en qué estará pensando Saori al invitarla a quedarse aquí!

-no podemos hacer nada al respecto Seiya-dijo Shun intentado bajar el enojo a Seiya que recorría toda su habitación sin detenerse.

-lo único que podemos hacer es tratarla con respeto, aunque dudo poder hacerlo si sigue con esa altanería- dijo Shiryu que se encontraba sentado en la cama con los brazos cruzados. Todavía recordaba la forma en que se había dirigido a Sunrei, con una superioridad exasperante.

-solo espero que no se quede mucho tiempo, sino no pobre soportarlo.

-esperemos que nada mas se quede esta noche.

La tarde transcurrió normalmente, sin que los chicos pudieran verle la cara a la susodicha. Eso los dejaba mas calmados, ya que no tendrían que soportarla y si quería mantener buenas relaciones con ellos, seria mejor que se mantuviera a cierta distancia. Pero desafortunadamente no se iba a mantener esa tranquilidad por mucho tiempo.


	13. Malas Experiencias

**Capitulo 13**. Malas Experiencias

La brisa de la tarde acariciaba suavemente las ramas de los árboles, haciéndolas danzar al ritmo de las cortinas del balcón. Se dejó oír una puerta que se cerraba bruscamente, permitiendo el paso de su huésped y dueño. Se le veía cansado a pesar de su tan buena condición física, que se hacia notar fácilmente bajo la camiseta azul cielo que se pegaba a su piel bronceada.

Caminó pesadamente en dirección al balcón, donde se detuvo a respirar el aire vespertino. Sus pulmones se llenaron del vital fluido mientras cerraba sus ojos claros, disfrutándolo; sus cabellos rubios se movían al compás del viento.

Necesitaba separar su mente de todo lo que paso hoy, y no solamente hoy, sino también de la noche anterior. El pensamiento de lo que había sucedido anoche lo hizo sonreír, entreabriendo los ojos mientras lo hacia. Por fin había probado esos labios que tanto tiempo deseo tocar, aunque para hacerlo, ella tuvo que probar los suyos primero.

¡Que ironía! ¿Por qué había sido tan lento? Se suponía que él debió haber tomado la delantera, pero no fue así, ella fue la que se adelanto antes que él. No le desagrado, en lo mas mínimo. Jamás hubiera imaginado que le pudieran robar un beso, y que la ladrona tuviera que ser Ellie. Estaba mas que dispuesto a repetir la experiencia.

Inmediatamente recordó la invitación que le había hecho a Ellie en el desayuno. No solo fue para que Odette se callara, sino era algo que él realmente deseaba realizar.

Ahora que lo pensaba y le caía el veinte, no le había preguntado si quiera e Ellie su opinión, ni tampoco si estaba de acuerdo en salir con él. ¡Que poco descortés fue eso! Se comporto demasiado posesivo, y no era que le resultara malo, pero tampoco muy bueno. Tenia que mantener calmadas sus emociones, sino se metería en problemas. "Tendré que ir a pedírselo personalmente" pensó.

Ahora, lo que menos tenia en la cabeza, era a la nueva inquilina. No tenia por que desperdiciar su tiempo pensando en lo soberbia y arrogante que era esa mujer. Ya había percibido su forma de ser "especial" con las personas, y no le interesaba en lo absoluto nada que tuviera que ver con ella. Simplemente la mantendría alejada de él y no permitiría cualquier otro tipo de comentario ofensivo para con Ellie o de alguno de sus demás amigos.

Dio media vuelta para aproximarse a la puerta de su cuarto. Su destino: la habitación de Ellie para pedirle como debe de ser una cinta con él.

Con ese único pensamiento, abrió la puerta, solo para encontrarse con una figura muy distinta a la que él esperaba.

-¡Se... señorita Odette!

-hola Hyoga-la chica respondió dulcemente con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué hace aquí?-exclamó Hyoga azorado.

-solo pasaba por aquí y decidí venir a saludarte-dijo tranquilamente- espero no estar interrumpiendo nada.

-pues eemm...-medito su respuesta, no quería que se enterara a donde se dirigía- no, en realidad.

-ay que bien. ¿Puedo pasar?

-si... claro...-Hyoga se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar, dejando la puerta detrás de si, entreabierta.

-vaya, esperaba una habitación mas desordenada-dijo Odette pasando la vista por todo el lugar con cautela.

Hyoga no se molesto en contestar. La miro indiferente. Ni siquiera sabia por que le había permitido pasar; la única razón que se le ocurrió fue por simple educación, aunque ella no tuviera la menor idea de lo que significaba esa palabra.

La joven se volteó para mirarlo.

-¿pasa algo Hyoga?-preguntó al sorprender al chico mirarla con cierta apatía.

-no... nada.

-oh...¿esa es tu armadura?-señalo la caja de metal con un relieve en forma de cisne que sobresalía a los lados encontrandose en la esquina de la habitación.

El Caballero paso sus ojos a la caja y después a la chica, respondiendo afirmativamente.

Odette seguía mirando la caja con interés.

-¿por qué no te la pones?-dijo desviando la mirada para verlo.

-no puedo hacer eso-contesto cortante.

-¿por qué?

-no nos esta permitido utilizarla sino es para luchar por una causa justa. No podemos usarla para beneficio personal- Hyoga dijo seriamente, como intentando advertirle de algo.

-oh ya veo... debí imaginarlo...-enarqueó un poco la ceja en señal de protesta. Le hubiera gustado admirarlo con su armadura de Caballero. No dudaba que luciría muy bien con ella.

Hyoga seguía manteniendo su rostro neutral. ¿Qué es lo que estaba tramando esta mujer? No le parecía muy lógico que hubiera venido a verlo sin un motivo aparente.

Se hizo el silencio por unos segundos, luego Odette continuo...

-sabes?... no había conocido a nadie como tu antes-Odette dio un paso hacia delante, acercándose a él.

-¿a que se refiere?- Hyoga dijo confundido, no entendiendo lo que quiso decir y alejando un poco su cuerpo de la presencia de la joven.

-me refiero, a que te pareces a mi.

-¿qué me parezco a usted?-ahora si Hyoga estaba completamente indignado. No podría haber estado mas en desacuerdo- no veo cual es la similitud entre ambos.

-tú siempre has estado solo, no tienes familiares cerca de ti, y yo...yo siempre he estado sola...-bajo la cabeza con tristeza.

-yo no estoy solo. Tengo a mis amigos a mi lado que siempre me apoyan. Creo que ya se lo había dicho antes-dijo el muchacho disimulando su entusiasmo.

-si, es verdad. Es una suerte que tengas a esos amigos tan maravillosos a tu lado- dijo con una sonrisa dulce-pero yo no...

-¿por qué dice eso? Usted es de una familia muy rica y tiene a su padre.

-mi padre nunca esta conmigo-su voz sonó melancólica, giró su cabeza para mirar a otra parte- siempre esta viajando y nunca puedo verlo, así que la mayoría de las veces estoy sola, y el dinero no me sirve de mucho.

Hyoga la miro con un poco de interés. No se esperaba esa declaración. Pero si lo que decía era verdad y no quería estar sola ¿por qué se comportaba de esa manera con las personas? No tenia sentido.

Odette volvió a dirigir su atención al chico rubio. Sus ojos miel lo miraban fijamente y con ternura. Recorrió el hermoso rostro del joven, pasando por su cabello rubio, sus cejas del mismo color, las pestañas que complementaban sus ojos azul hielo, sus mejillas y... sus labios que inconscientemente la invitaban a probar su sabor y a hacerla pecar.

-por eso tú me atrajiste mucho, sabia que no eras un chico como los demás- dijo casi susurrando, haciendo que las palabras sonaran dulces y cautivadoras.

Definitivamente no era un chico normal. ¿Cuántos muchachos en el mundo se la pasaban entrenando la mitad de sus vidas para poder conseguir una armadura y convertirse en Caballeros? Y además de eso, ¿ser uno de los guardianes personales de una diosa?.

Odette se acercó mas a Hyoga sin quitarse los ojos de encima, ocasionando que éste retrocediera. Estaba empezando a sentir el nerviosismo que solo una mujer le puede provocar a un hombre después de haber dicho semejantes palabras. Su mente intentaba por todos los medios de buscar algo que decirle, pero nada se le vino a la cabeza en ese momento.

-se... señorita Odette, escuche... yo...

La joven miró por encima del hombro de Hyoga, donde se encontraba la puerta entreabierta a espaldas del chico. Sonrió maliciosamente.

-me gustas mucho Hyoga-dijo seductoramente.

Los ojos claros del Santo se abrieron enormemente de la sorpresa. La miró detenidamente por unos segundos. Realmente era una joven muy bella. Sus ojos brillantes color miel haciendo contraste con su pálida piel y sus cabellos castaños caían ligeramente terminando de decorar su perfecto rostro. Trago saliva nervioso.

-¿co... cómo?...

-Hyoga... no me voy a ir de aquí hasta conseguir lo que quiero- exclamó coquetamente mientras acercaba su rostro al de él.

El corazón de Hyoga se detuvo. ¿Era su imaginación o la distancia entre sus rostros iba disminuyendo? Sintió como la chica posaba las manos en sus hombros y poco a poco cerraba los ojos. Sabia lo que iba a suceder a continuación.

Los labios de Odette lentamente se abrieron paso entre los labios del chico, desapareciendo la distancia nula entre ellos, teniendo que estirarse para lograrlo. Por fin había llegado a su destino y comenzó a probar la boca del Caballero apasionadamente y con demasiada intensidad.

Y ahí estaba él, completamente inmóvil ante lo que estaba sucediendo, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y sin saber que hacer. ¡¿qué le estaba pasando! ¡¿por qué no reacciona! Sentía como se le acababa el aire debido a la presión de ambos labios. Ella lo estaba casi devorando y si no hacia algo pronto...

De repente, se escucho el sonido de algo romperse fuertemente, proveniente de la puerta.

Ambos se separaron al instante. Hyoga volteó rápidamente hacia atrás, lo que vio lo dejo helado. Ellie estaba de pie frente a ellos con la puerta abierta, una bandeja con vasos y pastel a sus pies en el piso, rota. Sus ojos negros brillaban por las lagrimas que estaban saliendo, recorriendo todas sus mejillas. Dio un paso hacia atrás.

-¡¡ELLIE!- Hyoga sintió que todo el mundo se le venia encima. "¡¡no, por favor no!". El simple hecho de ver a Ellie con esa expresión de completa tristeza y desilusión en su rostro, era suficiente para sentirse miserable y hacer romper su corazón en mil pedazos.

Odette observo a Ellie con altivez y una sonrisa mezquina. Se deleitaba con la expresión de la chica, que no podía ser mas hermosa para ella.

-Ellie... déjame explicarte...-dijo desesperado Hyoga mientras intentaba acercarse a ella.

Ella solo se alejo mas de él, negando con la cabeza. Las lagrimas no dejaban de brotar.

-yo...solo quería... hablar contigo pero... veo que estas... muy ocupado...-alcanzó a decir entre sollozos, y sin mas se alejo de ahí corriendo.

-¡¡ELLIE ESPERA!... –Hyoga corrió hacia la puerta y vio como Ellie desaparecía en el pasillo. Volteó a mirar a la chica causante de todo. Estaba sonriendo inocente.

Le dirigió una mirada fría y de inmediato salió tras Ellie.

La rubia corría desesperadamente hacia su habitación, intentando escapar de la realidad. Le dolía tanto. ¿cómo pudo ser tan estúpida? Debió haberse dado cuenta desde el principio que solo estaba jugando con ella.

¿Cómo podría amarla a ella, que era una chica ordinaria, sin padres y que prueba de ello era que vivía en un orfanato? Nunca antes había sentido un dolor tan punzante como el que ahora sentía. Era un dolor intenso, que le aplastaba el pecho y le quemaba el corazón, haciendo difícil respirar. Esa angustia y dolor la estaba consumiendo lentamente y no podía hacer nada para que se detuviera.

Nunca debió haber venido aquí, solo le estaba causando mas sufrimientos, y lo peor de todo, era que no podía olvidarlo, sabia que su corazón se lo impediría.

"¡Soy una tonta!" se repetía así misma una y otra ves mientras su mente repasaba esa escena, esa escena tan horrible para ella. Se obligó a no recordar eso, su corazón no lo resistiría de nuevo.

Estaba apunto de llegar a su habitación, dispuesta a encerrarse en ella y continuar desahogándose, cuando sintió que una mano la detenía firmemente de la muñeca, evitando que continuara en su marcha.

-¡Ellie, espera por favor!- la voz grave del Caballero del Cisne resonó en todo el pasillo.

-¡¡suéltame, lárgate, no quiero verte!-grito intentando zafar su mano del puño de Hyoga.

-¡¡pero yo si!-exclamó obstinadamente-¡¡y quiero que me escuches!

-¡¡¡¿escuchar qué!¡¡¡¿qué quieres a esa chica y que solo estabas jugando conmigo!-dijo energéticamente mientras giraba su cuerpo para enfrentarlo.

-¡¡¡¿¿eso piensas que estoy haciendo! ¡¡¡¿¿qué clase de hombre crees que soy!

-¡¡¡UN CÍNICO!

-¡¡¡ELLA ME BESO!

-¡¡¡Y TU NO HICISTE NADA POR EVITARLO!

Hyoga se quedo callado unos segundos.

-¡¡¡¿Y QUE QUERIAS QUE HICIERA! ¡¡¡¿QUÉ LA EMPUJARA!

-¡¡¡NO HUBIERA SIDO MALA IDEA!

-¡¡¿qué pasa!- Seiya llegó rápido a la escena, seguido de Shun y June. Los tres se detuvieron al darse cuenta que Ellie estaba llorando a mares.

-¡¡¡CLARO, COMO TÚ PIENSAS QUE SOY UN CÍNICO!

-¡¡¡LO ERES! ¡¡¡¿Cómo te atreves a invitarme a salir y después ir a besar a Odette!

-¡¡¡estaba hablando enserio! ¡¡¡quería salir contigo! ¡¡¡¿y sabes por que! ¡¡¡POR QUE ME GUSTAS!

Ellie abrió mas los ojos, que aun tenían surcos por las lagrimas que dejaba caer. Alargo la mano e inmediatamente, en un rápido movimiento dio una bofetada al hombre frente a ella.

El rostro del chico sintió el cruce de la palma de la mano de Ellie en su mejilla. Hyoga permaneció con la cabeza de lado y los ojos cerrados, sintiendo como una inmensa angustia se apoderaba de él

-¡¿Ellie!-dijo June asustada después de haber presenciado la cachetada.

Ellie sabia que Hyoga pudo haber esquivado la bofetada o haber sostenido su brazo antes de hacerlo con gran facilidad, pero no lo hizo. Además, la acción provocaría en él lo que el golpe no podría lograr; dolor.

-te odio...-se escucho decir suavemente de la boca de la joven. En seguida, se volteó para dirigirse directamente a su habitación.

El Caballero escuchó la puerta cerrarse, y con él, todas sus ilusiones y esperanzas. La felicidad que antes pensó estar tan cerca, ahora se alejaba por completo de él.

-Hyoga...-Seiya se acercó a Hyoga y le puso la mano en su hombro, intentando reconfortarlo- ¿estas bien?

Las manos de Hyoga se cerraron con furia, haciendo presión en sus músculos y marcándolos. Su puño derecho golpeó con fuerza la pared de su costado, intentando sacar toda la desesperación y enojo que sentía recorrer en su cuerpo.

-creo que no...-dijo al fin Seiya después de ver el hueco en la pared hecho por su amigo.

Con la cabeza gacha, Hyoga se retiro de ahí, dejando a sus amigos mirándolo con preocupación, sabiendo de sobra que necesitaba estar solo.

O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O

El saco de arena en forma de cubo se tambaleaba de un lado a otro amenazando con romperse en cualquier momento, debido a los golpes que estaba recibiendo. Los quejidos se dejaban oír entre cada golpe y patada que daba con fuerza. Su cuerpo semidesnudo estaba completamente bañado en sudor, pero eso no le impedía seguir dando golpes cada vez mas potentes y certeros, mientras los músculos se imprimían en su piel.

El Santo del Cisne continuaba golpeando sus puños contra el saco rítmicamente, agregando de vez en cuando alguna patada con agilidad.

Era casi medianoche y había permanecido en el gimnasio por lo menos una hora. Esa era la única manera que tenia de desahogarse, de sacar con cada puñetazo toda la frustración y confusión.

Se sentía atrapado por su propia trampa, por todo lo que estaba sucediendo; atrapado por sus propias emociones y necesidades, sin saber como salir de ellas.

¿Qué le había sucedido? ¿por qué se había quedado paralizado sin hacer nada? ¿por qué demonios no se atrevió a separarse de ella al darse cuenta de lo que iba a hacer, de que lo iba a besar? No podía entenderlo, simplemente no sabia que había ocasionado esa reacción en él.

Intentó desplazar esos pensamientos de su mente, pero inmediatamente otra le vino a la cabeza. El rostro de Ellie cubierto por las lagrimas. Jamás había visto ese rostro que le parecía tan hermoso opacado por tanta tristeza. Y todo por su culpa, por un maldito error que había cometido y que no tenia idea de cómo corregir. No podía sentirse mas miserable.

No quería dejarla ir, al menos no hasta que le explicara las cosas; y el dejarla ir para él seria como no poder respirar y dejar de sentir lo que antes pensó que nunca podría darse en su corazón frió y calculador. El verla y el estar a su lado ya se estaba volviendo una necesidad y eso tampoco lo ayudaba mucho.

Las ultimas palabras pronunciadas por la joven le retumbaban como tambores: "Te Odio". Al recordarlo, su irritación llego hasta el límite. Dando una vuelta completa alrededor de su eje para tomar impulso, dio una fuerte patada al saco, rompiéndolo a la mitad. La arena del interior de éste calló al piso como cascada.

Hyoga detuvo sus ataques, quedando parado enfrente del saco ahora roto. Su pecho descubierto bajaba y subía rápidamente mientras el sudor lo envolvía. Su rostro mostraba el sufrimiento y la agonía por la que estaba pasando.

-¿sabes lo caras que son esas cosas para que tu vengas y las rompas?

El chico de ojos claros como el hielo giro en dirección a donde provenía la voz. Shiryu se encontraba parado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados y sonriendo ligeramente.

-¿y sabes lo caros que cuestan los vasos de cristal para que tu vengas y los cuartes?-exclamó Hyoga en forma de contestación, devolviéndole la sonrisa y apoyando sus puños en sus caderas.

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo, estamos a mano- dijo el Caballero del Dragón al darse cuenta que no tenia argumento para eso. Levanto las manos dando a entender que se daba por vencido.

-¿qué haces aquí, Shiryu?-pregunto Hyoga devolviendo la seriedad a su cara.

-vine a ver que es lo que te pasa-contesto Shiryu de igual forma.

-eso quisiera saber yo...-murmuro el rubio, mirando al suelo.

-¿qué quieres decir?

-no se lo que me pasa Shiryu... estoy tan confundido...-apoyo su espalda desnuda en la pared, deslizándose hasta quedar sentado en el piso.

-¿por qué?

-no lo se, Shiryu, no lo se...-dijo Hyoga casi gritando, cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos.

-cálmate...-el chico de cabello negro se acerco a Hyoga quedando frente a él.

-es solo que... ¿sabes lo que paso verdad?

-si... Seiya me lo contó, o al menos lo que él vio. Pero ¿qué fue lo que sucedió antes?¿qué fue lo que hiciste?

Hyoga le contó a su amigo lo que había pasado en su habitación, que Odette lo había besado y después la llegada de Ellie, la cual vio todo y la pelea que tuvieron en el pasillo.

-mmm... ya veo...-dijo Shiryu cuando Hyoga finalizo su historia.

-y ahora no se que hacer...-Hyoga cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza. Sus brazos están apoyados en sus piernas.

-hay algo que no entiendo Hyoga... ¿amas a Ellie?

-si, la amo –contesto con seguridad.

-entonces, ¿por qué no impediste que te besara?

Esa era la pregunta que no sabia contestar. Algo en su interior le decía que sí sabia la respuesta, pero no quería admitirlo.

-porque... porque...-se quedo pensando, mientras recordaba.

-yo te diré porque... por que te gusto, no es así?-Shiryu cruzo de nuevo los brazos.

-¿¡QUE?- musitó Hyoga sobresaltado, sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

-piénsalo Hyoga...

El Caballero del Cisne meditó lo que le había dicho su amigo y compañero de batallas. Aunque él no quisiera admitirlo, no le había agradado lo que Odette hizo, pero tampoco le había desagradado por completo. Esa manera de besarlo, no se la hubiera imaginado ni aun en sus fantasías mas atrevidas. Además, si a todo esto le sumábamos el hecho de que la chica no era nada fea, le complicaba mas las cosas.

Pero no lo podía entender. Si amaba a Ellie, ¿por qué le gusto lo que había experimentado con esa joven? Se supone que no debió a ver sentido nada, pero aun así lo hizo.

"¡Demonios!" pensó irritado. ¿Qué clase de hombre era, si estaba enamorado de una chica y le gustaba que otras lo besaran?. Ellie tenia razón, era un cínico.

-no te preocupes Hyoga, no tienes por que sentirte culpable-dijo por fin Shiryu, como si hubiera leído la mente de Hyoga.

-¿cómo dices?

-es normal que sientas atracción por ella. Pero tienes que darte cuenta que lo que sentiste con Odette y lo que sientes por Ellie, son dos cosas completamente diferentes, así que será mejor que no te atrevas a comparar esos sentimientos, por que no te llevara a nada bueno, solamente a confundirte mas.

-entonces, ¿qué se supone que tengo que hacer? ¿quedarme aquí pensando sin hacer nada?-dijo Hyoga con un poco de enfado en su voz.

-en primer lugar, sí. Tienes que aclarar tus emociones, y en segundo lugar, ya después ve lo que puedes hacer para corregir tu error y aclarar la situación-dijo Shiryu con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Hyoga lo miró con cara atolondrada, intentando comprender lo que Shiryu la había dicho.

-lo intentaré...-susurro después de a ver salido de su trance.

-no lo intentes, hazlo- señaló firmemente-sinceramente no creo que quieras perder a Ellie por una tontería como esa, especialmente con lo cabeza dura que puedes llegar a ser.

Hyoga lo miró con reproche, pero sonriendo. Shiryu tenia toda la razón. ¿Qué otra cosa podía pedir si tenia a sus amigos a su lado? Una compañera; y no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

-gracias Shiryu...

-fue un placer...-contestó éste sonriendo ampliamente.


	14. Tentaciones

**Capitulo 14.** Tentaciones

Miles de alfileres sentía clavarse en su corazón, cada uno con la punta tan afilada que pudiera desgarrarle la piel de un tajo. Mientras mas tiempo pasaba, los utensilios de cocer aumentaban en numero, provocando que su corazón se quedara sin aire en cualquier momento.

Su cuerpo cubierto por la delgada pijama blanca, se encogía con las rodillas unidas a su pecho y los brazos rodeándolos, apretándose así misma con fuerza. Su cabello rubio zigzagueaba suelto por sus hombros, ocultando parte de su rostro pálido.

La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, con la única luz existente asomándose levemente por la ventana. La luna se alcanzaba a distinguir entre los árboles y la noche.

En situaciones anteriores se había sentido así, como algo tan insignificante e inútil, pero no lo había sentido tan real, tan cercano como ahora. Era como sentirse un insecto, algo tan pequeño que nadie se daba cuenta que estaba ahí, y si acaso alguien llegara a encontrarlo, era solo para deshacerse de el. De repente, se vio en la inmensa soledad de su habitación y de su corazón.

Era un verdadero martirio lo que le estaba pasando. Todo su cuerpo le temblaba, como si estuviera físicamente herida gravemente; aunque no había mucha diferencia , ya que su alma y corazón estaban del mismo modo, y solo una persona podía curarla.

Incluso ya sus ojos le ardían de tanto llorar, pero no podía detenerlas. Se limpiaba el rostro con las manos una y otra ves, pero no pasaban ni cinco minutos y las lagrimas regresaban de nuevo para caer con mas intensidad y dolor.

Calculó que podrían ser mas o menos las dos de la madrugada, las cuales habían pasado tan lentos para ella.

¡Por el amor de Dios, ¡hay tantos hombres en este mundo y tenia que enamorarse de un Caballero de Atena!. Jamás debió confiar en él, pero... ¡lo amaba como no creía!. Y ahora no tenia nada mas que hacer ahí. Lo mejor para ella seria que regresara con Miho y los niños del orfanato, no podría soportar continuar mas tiempo en ese lugar, junto a él, junto a ese chico que le estaba robando todos sus sueños, sus suspiros y sus lagrimas. Lo único que iba a lamentar era que tal ves ya no volviera a ver a June y Sunrei, que se habían convertido en grandes amigas para ella.

Se obligo a no pensar mas en eso, así que se limpio las lagrimas de nuevo, sintiendo la hinchazón de estos. Se acomodo en la cama y cubriéndose con la sabana se dispuso a dormir, o al menos a intentarlo.

O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O

"muy bien... perfecto... primero... tengo que... calmarme...y... tengo que encontrar una forma de arreglar todo este lío... ¡piensa Hyoga piensa!..."

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo en dirección a su cuarto, el Caballero del Cisne intentaba concentrarse, golpeándose la frente con su puño derecho para ver si de ese modo le llegaban las ideas a la cabeza.

Según él, ya había meditado lo suficiente en la zona de entrenamiento, y eran alrededor de las 2:30 de la mañana. Su cuerpo aun tenia algunos signos de sudor y la camiseta lo absorbía.

Necesitaba pensar claramente en lo que iba a hacer para poder ganarse a Ellie otra ves. Tenia que demostrarle que el sentimiento que tiene hacia ella era verdadero, y no un juego como ella pensaba. ¿cómo fue posible que Ellie pensara semejante cosa de él? Bueno, él también tuvo algo de crédito para que pensara eso; sino hubiera sido tan estúpido y débil, nada de esto abría pasado, y no estaría con los nervios de punta intentando por todos los medios de buscar una forma de no perderla.

Por fin había comprendido que lo sucedido con Odette no fue mas que una debilidad suya, que no iba a permitir que sucediera de nuevo, nunca mas, así tuviera que congelarla por completo para que lo dejara tranquilo.

De su lado izquierdo, se abrió una puerta y de ella salió un brazo delgado que lo empujo hacia dentro, interrumpiendo su caminata. La puerta se cerro inmediatamente después que él entrara en la habitación.

-¿¡qué demo...!

Una mano fina le impidió terminar de hablar, tapándole la boca rápidamente. Hyoga desconcertado bajo la mirada, los ojos ámbar de Odette lo observaban sonriente.

-sssshhhh... –la chica coloco su dedo índice en sus labios, indicándole que guardara silencio.

Después de unos segundos, Odette aparto la mano de la boca de Hyoga.

-¿qué esta haciendo?-pregunto el chico algo molesto.

-nada, solo quería verte-contesto con descaro.

-¿en serio?- dijo Hyoga con sarcasmo ya hartándose del jueguito. "¿y ahora qué?" pensó con fastidio.

-si, te he buscado toda la noche...-se quejo.

"pues siga buscando..." contesto interiormente.

-¿dónde estabas?

-eso es algo que a usted no le incumbe-dijo con seriedad.

-oh... Hyoga, no te enojes conmigo, si, aunque esa expresión fría que tienes te hace ver muy atractivo- exclamó coqueta.

-no diga tonterías- el rubio dijo bruscamente. Esta ves no se iba a dejar intimidar por ella y mucho menos permitirle mas de sus tretas.

-no son tonterías: ya te había dicho que no pienso irme hasta conseguir lo que deseo, y yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero, sea lo que sea- Odette paso sus dedos por el pecho del muchacho notando el sudor en su camisa.

-¿y qué es lo que quiere?- musito retadoramente y mostrando la madurez de su rostro serio.

-a ti...-susurro.

Hyoga solo frunció el ceño. Esta tipa solo quería satisfacer un capricho, que no iba a obtener.

Ante la mirada de asombro del chico, Odette se separo de él. Hyoga se dio cuenta por primera vez desde que entro al cuarto, que la chica llevaba puesto una bata negra, la que lentamente se quito y dejo caer en la cama detrás de ella, mostrando un camisón de seda del mismo color. Un pequeño encaje se asomaba en medio del busto en forma de V sosteniéndose por los tirantes. La mayoría de sus piernas estaban descubiertas ya que el camisón era relativamente corto, dejando poco a la imaginación. El atuendo torneaba perfectamente su esbelta figura.

Hyoga la miro sin expresión alguna en su rostro. No le causaba ninguna clase de emoción el verla vestida así. Lo único que podía ver con claridad, era lo malvada y caprichosa que era esa chica y que su soberbia y altanería hacia los demás opacaba por completo su belleza exterior. Definitivamente lo que mas sobresalía de ella en ese momento no era su belleza, sino su corazón lleno de crueldad.

La joven camino los pocos pasos que los separaban de su victima, mirándolo con brillo de lujuria en sus ojos miel. Su deseo por él era mas profundo cada vez que lo miraba de pies a cabeza y sus instintos empezaron a salir a flote.

Se acerco peligrosamente tanto que sus rostros quedaron a pocos centímetros. La boca del chico invitaba a ser devorada por ella.

Comenzó a sacar a relucir todas sus armas de seducción femeninas para que ese hermoso espécimen de hombre quedara rendido a sus pies y la hiciera sentir mujer.

-¿qué dices Hyoga? ¿vas a cooperar?-continuo sensualmente.

No tenia la menor duda que todo su cuerpo estaba loco por probarlo. ¿cómo no iba a desearlo cuando se veía tan tentador, con esa camisa que por culpa del sudor se pegaba a su piel haciendo resaltar su provocativo y atlético pecho y abdomen, por no mencionar sus musculosos brazos, que no podía evitar pensar en ser rodeada por ellos y sentirlo mas cerca.

Hyoga simplemente permaneció inmóvil ante todo esto con los ojos llenos de frialdad que lo caracterizaban y sin sentir absolutamente nada.

-¿qué pasa Hyoga? ¿acaso me tienes miedo, yo puedo hacer que te relajes-sus dedos se deslizaron lentamente por el torso del muchacho.

-¿miedo?... ¿yo?... –dijo el caballero riendo ligeramente, divirtiéndose ante el comentario de Odette. Ahora tenia que actuar para demostrarle lo contrario.

El joven agarró de los hombros a la chica, haciendo que ésta se asustara por la reacción tan repentina. La empujo suavemente hacia atrás sin soltarla, obligándola a retroceder unos pasos que él siguió cautelosamente hasta que la joven topó con la cama, quedando detrás de ella. Hyoga no apartaba su vista de Odette, que estaba todavía muy cerca de él, ocasionando que apareciera una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. La chica le devolvió el gesto coquetamente, pensando que había aceptado su proposición.

Odette acerco mas su boca a la de Hyoga, dispuesta a besarlo, pero el chico desvió su cabeza y ante la extrañeza de ella, Hyoga bajo la mano derecha y tomó la bata negra que estaba encima de la cama, la estiró y cubrió con ella a la joven.

-será mejor que se cubra, se puede resfriar o algo- dijo el caballero con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y con cierto sarcasmo. Inmediatamente después se dio la media vuelta, decidido a irse a su habitación.

El rostro fino de Odette se encogió con una expresión entre asombro e indignación, para luego dar paso a otra llena de enfado.

-¡espera Hyoga!-grito enojada, lo cual hizo que Hyoga se detuviera en seco-¿a dónde piensas ir?

-a mi habitación, no tengo ninguna intención de estar con usted- dijo dándole la espalda.

-¿¡acaso es por esa chica estúpida del orfanato?

-¿¡ y si es por ella qué!

-¿¡cómo es posible que te fijes en alguien tan vulgar como ella! No merece ni siquiera estar cerca de ti.

-¡¡yo soy el que decido eso!

-¡¡no la necesitas, tu mereces a una mujer de verdad, no a una mocosa cualquiera e ignorante como ella!

-¡¡¡YA BASTA!

Hyoga se volteó a mirarla completamente fuera de sus casillas. Sus ojos claros mostraban el rencor que en esos momentos le provoco el escuchar aquellas palabras.

-¡¡usted no tiene ni la mitad de lo que ella tiene, y dudo que algún día lo logre tener!

Odette abrió los ojos enormemente, con la furia asomándose en sus ojos ambarinos.

Hyoga no espero respuesta y giro de nuevo su cuerpo hacia la puerta dispuesto a salir de ahí cuanto antes. No podía soportar ni un minuto mas. Su mano toco el mango de la puerta y la hizo girar, ocasionando que la puerta se abriera.

-¡¡¿qué es lo que tiene esa que yo no tenga!- grito de nuevo Odette.

El Caballero del Cisne no había dado ni un paso afuera de la habitación y se detuvo, girando su cabeza para contestarle.

-mi corazón... y el de ella... "y usted no tiene ninguno de los dos".

Cerro la puerta, dejando a Odette sola en el cuarto y con la bata encima que la cubría, temblando de rabia.

O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O

Unos párpados poco a poco comenzaron a abrirse, costándole mucho trabajo, debido a la hora y a la suavidad y dulzura con la que la estaban llamando. Sus ojos hacían un esfuerzo por abrirse por completo, pero le pesaban demasiado. Deseaba que quien sea que estuviera tratando de despertarla, se marchara y la dejara continuar con el hermoso sueño del que había sido interrumpida, aunque ya era muy frecuente soñar con él.

"Va a dolerme mucho despertarla" se dijo el chico de ojos verdes que intentaba despertar a la joven que le robaba los pensamientos.

Delicadamente retiró con sus dedos un mechón de cabello rubio que le obstruía la visión de su hermoso rostro, mientras pensaba que seria mejor esperar hasta mas tarde. Le parecía demasiado cruel el querer despertarla cuando se encontraba tan placidamente dormida. Sin poder contenerse, acaricio suavemente con el dorso de su mano la mejilla de la joven.

Ella sonrió, todavía adormecida, al sentir el tacto en su rostro, al mismo tiempo que deseaba que el chico con el que había soñado fuera el causante de esos roces.

-June...- el Caballero de Andrómeda susurro gentil sin dejar de tocarla.

La chica se retorció un poco, entreabriendo los ojos para ver de quien se trataba. Por un leve momento le pareció reconocer la voz masculina que decía su nombre, pero pensó que tal vez era su imaginación. Abrió mas los ojos solo para confirmar que el rostro angelical de Shun la miraba tiernamente.

-buenos días, bella durmiente.

-¿Shun?...-murmuro débilmente- bueno días...

-¿cómo dormiste?

-bien y ahora mucho mejor- June pudo haber sido despertada de la mejor forma. Sonrió inundada de felicidad. Se sentó en la cama.

-perdóname por despertarte tan temprano, pero quería mostrarte algo- se excuso.

-¿qué cosa?

-ven...- Shun la tomo de las manos para invitarla a salir de la cama y seguirlo, lo que hizo June sin titubear, olvidándose por completo que todavía estaba en pijama.

Sorpresivamente, Shun la llevó fuera de su habitación y pasaron el pasillo hasta bajar las escaleras. Nadie se había levantado aun , lo que supuso a June que era muy temprano ya que notó al pasar por una ventana que todavía estaba oscuro.

-¿a dónde me llevas Shun?-dijo curiosa.

-ya veras...-fue toda su respuesta, al mismo tiempo que seguían caminando a paso rápido.

Llegaron al jardín de la Mansión, donde se detuvieron. Shun comenzó a mirar alrededor, aparentemente buscando algo, mientras que June lo seguía mirando sin comprender.

-¿por qué me trajiste aquí?

-cierra los ojos-le pidió con una gran sonrisa. La chica puso cara de extrañeza y una pizca de desaprobación.

-vemos, ¿no confías en mi?- Shun hizo la mejor cara de niño pequeño regañado que pudo conseguir en ese momento para convencerla. Al final, el truco daría el resultado esperado, después de ver la reacción de su compañera.

June se mordió un poco el labio inferior al ver la cara de Shun. Se veía tan gracioso y lindo, realmente todo un niñito pequeño fingiendo tristeza, con los ojos verdes suplicantes. ¿cómo podía decirle que no?.

-claro que si, pero...

-entonces, cierra los ojos...-Shun sonrió de nuevo-por favor...-termino con calidez.

La chica lo volvió a mirar dudosa, pero con una sonrisa discreta que demostraba su felicidad. Después de unos segundos, cerro los ojos sin mas que decir, esperando cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar y la cual no la hizo esperar mucho.

Rápidamente sintió como unos brazos la levantaban del suelo, ocasionando que diera un pequeño grito de sorpresa. Se aferró al cuello del muchacho sin abrir los ojos.

-¡¿Shun, qué haces!

-ya lo veras...

Con June en brazos, Shun dio un gran salto lo suficientemente elevado para llegar al techo, en donde aterrizo suavemente sin ningún contratiempo.

Casi de inmediato colocó a June de nuevo encima del tejado. Ella permaneció pegada al cuello de caballero que le causaba escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

Contra sus deseos, Shun separó un poco a la chica de sí, para que mirara la imagen que en esos momentos se extendía en todo el horizonte frente a ellos.

-ya puedes abrirlos-le susurro cariñosamente al oído.

Abriendo los ojos cautelosamente, June quedó maravillada debido a lo que sus ojos azules estaban presenciando, un paisaje muy hermoso que solo se podía ver en las mañana cuando el sol empieza a salir, el amanecer.

El sol gigantesco comenzaba a elevarse sobre las incontables pequeñas nubes que lo rodeaban como si estuvieran danzando, dándoles un hermoso color naranja brillante y ámbar que no solo cubría al sol, sino a todo el cielo que mezclaba los colores con el azul. Incluso podían notarse algunos tonos de rosa que hacia juego con los naranjas, amarillos y rojos del sol.

June dio un profundo suspiro sin apartar la vista de la imagen que definitivamente era digna de una fotografía o de un retrato.

-Oh Shun...esto es precioso...

-perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes, quería que fuera una sorpresa, espero que no te hayas enojado conmigo-dijo con algo de preocupación.

-por supuesto que no, como podría... pero me diste un buen susto.

Shun la miro un tanto desconcertado. ¿qué era lo que pensaba que iba a hacer? ¿qué clase de idea loca se le había pasado por la mente a June? Claramente algo mas loco de lo que había hecho hasta ahora. Ni él mismo se lo imaginaba.

Dejando atrás esos pensamientos, se sentó en el techo ocasionando que June hiciera lo mismo pero con una "ligera" variación. En lugar de colocarse al lado de él, se sentó entre sus piernas apoyando su espalda en el pecho del Caballero, provocando un pequeño sonrojo de parte de éste; una acción sin lugar a dudas inesperada para él.

June buscó las manos de Shun y las puso en su regazo mientras jugaba con sus dedos. La chica sintió el corazón del chico palpitar fuertemente en su espalda.

-estas un poco nervioso verdad?- exclamó coqueta, a lo que Shun respondió con un gemido ahogado por un suspiro.

-tu también lo estas-dijo para "defenderse" tratando de mantenerse calmado.

-mucho...- añadió June sin vacilar.

Se quedaron callados por un buen rato, solo observando la escena del amanecer que lentamente se desvanecía en el cielo.

-Shun...

-¿Si?

-gracias por este hermoso "despertador"-le espetó soñadoramente, sus mejillas enrojecieron.

Shun sonrió con frenesí e ignorando sus nervios dio un dulce beso en el cabello de su acompañante, haciendo que aspirara su aroma.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, pero no era incomodo, mas bien agradable. Disfrutando de la compañía uno del otro.

Bajando un poco la cabeza para mirarla, Shun se dio cuenta que June ya no observaba el amanecer, que poco a poco se desvanecía, sino que tenia la vista gacha y su rostro denotaba algo de aflicción lo que obligo a Shun a mirarla de la misma manera.

-¿pasa algo June?... ¿estas bien?... si te sientes cansada, puedo llevarte a tu habitación.

-no, no es eso...- lo interrumpió la chica- es que, estoy un poco preocupada por Ellie.

Shun se quedo callado, sin saber que decir. Él también estaba algo preocupado por sus amigos, pero no se le ocurría nada para mejorar la situación de ambos. Era algo que deberían de resolver solo ellos dos.

-¿crees que todo se arregle entre ellos?- dijo volteando la cabeza en dirección al rostro de Shun.

-eso espero, nunca antes había visto a Hyoga tan frustrado y sin saber que hacer-le espetó con nostalgia.

-yo tampoco, Ellie esta muy afectada, no se que hacer para animarla, será mejor que Hyoga haga algo pronto por que sino...

-no te preocupes, de lo que si estoy seguro es que Hyoga no es de los que se quedan con los brazos cruzados sin hacer nada, él no es así, buscara alguna forma de arreglar todo con Ellie, además él la necesita.

-¿cómo lo sabes?

-por que esta sintiendo por Ellie lo mismo que yo siento por ti, y Hyoga sabe que es algo demasiado maravilloso para dejarlo ir cuando se encuentra- contestó sin vacilar y mirándola fijamente con sus ojos verdes brillantes.

June no pudo evitar sonrojarse, no solo por las palabras de Shun, sino por la manera en que éste lo había dicho, con tanta ternura e ilusión que podrían haber penetrado hasta en el corazón mas duro. Para aumentarle mas su martirio, el rostro de Shun estaba tentadoramente cerca de ella y empezó a sentir los efectos que esa cercanía tan extrema con él le provocaba.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, la cercanía entre ellos disminuía poco a poco siendo el chico el causante de eso. Shun coloco sus labios sobre lo de June sutilmente transformando sus palabras en acciones haciendo que fueran lo mas dulce y bello posible. June tuvo que soltar un suspiro parecido a un gemido suave en pleno toque, pensando que si no lo hacia se desmayaría de los nervios. Se tomaron su tiempo para saborearlo sin prisas, a pesar de que no era un beso muy cargado, sino ligero y superficial pero largo y pausado.

Tan lentamente como el beso llegó, finalizó con deseos reprimidos en su interior por continuar. Se miraron fijamente unos segundos, solo para que June se diera cuenta que necesitaba sentir mas cerca de ella a Shun, que no se inmuto en lo mas mínimo.

-¿no crees que se preocuparan por nosotros si nos quedamos demasiado tiempo aquí arriba?-dijo con voz queda, aunque de una forma en la que no denotaba demasiada importancia. "como si me importara" pensó irónico.

-no me importa en lo absoluto-contesto la chica sonriendo con dulzura, enderezándose y colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Shun.

Shun mostró una sonrisa complacido a mas no poder al escuchar la respuesta. Se acerco a su oído para susurrar:

-soy todo tuyo.

O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O

Esa mañana hubo mucha tensión en casi toda la casa. El desayuno transcurrió demasiado silencioso y abatido, como si temieran que cualquier palabra dicha fuera a matar a alguien, e incluso Saori se mostraba algo cautelosa al momento de hablar. Se había enterado por medio de Seiya de todo lo que lo sucedido el día anterior.

Odette se limito a no decir ni una sola palabra en casi toda la mañana, solamente lo necesario. Reparo en que Hyoga observaba con mucha pesadumbre a Ellie, lo que le ocasiono coraje, pero se lo trago.

Ellie intentaba por todos los medios posibles (si es que existía alguno) de no prestarle atención, no solo para que no se diera cuenta de todas las lagrimas que había derramado anoche, sino para demostrarle que no le afectaba, aunque era un trabajo nada sencillo cuando él se la pasaba mirándola preocupado casi todo el tiempo.

El Caballero del Cisne esa situación cada vez lo tenia mas impaciente y desesperado. El ver como ella lo evitaba de esa manera y el darse cuenta que sus ojos estaban hinchados (lo que supuso que debió haber llorado bastante y que él era la razón de ese llanto) lo hacían detestarse aun mas; resoplaba de ves en cuando para demostrar su aflicción.

¡Maldita sea! Si tan solo pudiera hacer algo para arreglar esta horrible situación que lo estaba trastornando, sintiendo que cada minuto que pasaba perdiendo el tiempo de ese modo sin hacer nada la veía alejarse mas de él. Todo este asunto lo estaba sofocando. Lo único que agradecía infinitamente era que Odette se iba dentro de pocas horas para que así él tuviera tiempo de actuar libremente sin problemas y recuperar de nuevo lo que había perdido por sus estupideces.

Después del desayuno, que avanzo lo mas rápido que se pudo, Odette comenzó a prepararse para partir, una limosina afuera de la Mansión la espero a la hora acordada para tomar su vuelo. La mayoría de los muchachos la despidieron por educación al igual que la Diosa le deseo buen viaje.

-espero que no hayas tenido ningún contratiempo Odette- dijo Saori mostrando una amabilidad forzada.

-no te preocupes Saori- ella miro a Hyoga que se encontraba a lado de la puerta apoyando su espalda en la pared con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, sin inmutarse a hacer ningún movimiento-no tuve ningún problema- paso su vista a Ellie que tenia la cabeza gacha.

-me alegro. Te deseo buen viaje y dale mis saludos a tu padre de mi parte.

-lo haré.

Subió a la limosina que la esperaba, y casi enseguida arranco para llevarle al aeropuerto.

Las horas pasaron rápido y un chico caminaba por las escaleras en ascenso con dirección a una habitación en particular, sin esperar que alguien estuviera cerca.

-hola Seiya-saludo al verlo en dirección contraria a él.

-hola Hyoga, ¿cómo estas?- dijo preocupado.

-no muy bien- contesto con voz trémula, sabiendo de sobra a que se refería.

Ambos se encontraban en la cima de las escaleras.

-ya veo...-dijo con la misma voz abatida que su amigo- ¿y que piensas hacer?

-intentar hablar con ella, aunque dudo que quiera escucharme.

-no pierdes nada con intentarlo. Shiryu me contó que hablo contigo anoche en la zona de entrenamiento, espero que hayas pensado bien las cosas.

-cálmate, claro que lo hice, y con lo que paso después...- no termino la frase, sintió que si lo hacia se le iba a revolver el estomago.

-¿por qué? ¿qué paso?-pregunto Seiya, pensando en algo grave que le pudo haber sucedido.

Hyoga volteó a ambos lados del pasillo para cerciorarse que no hubiera nadie cerca.

-prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie-susurro acercándose a la cara de Seiya, dudando un poco si decírselo o no.

-de acuerdo- dijo con rareza ante la reacción de Hyoga.

El chico rubio dio un hondo suspiro, esperando que necesitara mucho aire para pronunciar las palabras y poder asimilarlas.

-anoche... Odette intento seducirme-que asqueroso le resultaba decir eso, era como si quisiera quitarse algún veneno del cuerpo. Hizo una mueca.

-¿¡QUE?-grito Seiya a todo pulmón completamente asombrado y sin imaginarse aquella respuesta.

-¡no grites!- Hyoga en un acto desesperado por callarlo le tapo la boca con la mano.

-¿¡bromeas?-Seiya aun estaba sin tragarse aquel gran bocado y un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

-¡como voy a bromear con algo así!

-¿y que hiciste, no me digas que tu y ...

-¡por supuesto que no!-grito Hyoga antes de que Seiya terminara la oración que le resultaba enfermiza escucharla.

-entonces ¿la rechazaste?

-claro que si-Hyoga ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber soltado la lengua.

-no puedo creerlo, nunca pensé que fuera capaz de llegar a tanto-dijo el moreno todavía con la boca abierta de la impresión.

Hyoga permaneció en silencio.

-que bueno que ya se fue- exclamo Seiya aliviado.

-si, ahora queda solo un trabajo por hacer.

Pegaso sonrió a su compañero, indicándole el apoyo que recibía de parte de él.

-buena suerte-le toco el hombro.

-gracias, la necesitare.

-¡no la dejes ir, eh!-le dijo mientras caminaba hacia atrás.

Hyoga le respondió el gesto y vio como Seiya se alejaba de él. Después siguió su camino a la habitación de Ellie, rogando por que estuviera ahí.

De repente, su mirada se cruzo con la chica rubia, obligándolo a detenerse. Ellie lo miro.

Al verla, el corazón de Hyoga dio un salto. Se suponía que en el trayecto a su cuarto iba a pensar en que decirle, y ahora que la tenia en frente, su mente se desconecto por completo.

Ellie simplemente lo miro mostrando una fragilidad rápidamente evidente, sintiéndose igual de tonta y abochornada. Sus piernas comenzaron a fallarse y por un momento creyó que se iban a romper.

-Ellie... yo quería...

-me iré mañana- lo interrumpió.

-¿qu... qué?-Hyoga pronuncio con temor, mientras que la oración que acababa de escuchar intentaba tener sentido para él-¡¿pe... pero por que!

-no quiero causarles mas problemas, además Miho y los niños me necesitan en el orfanato-dijo débilmente sin mirarlo a la cara.

Los ojos claros del Caballero no pudieron evitar abrirse mas de lo normal. "¡pero... yo te necesito aquí!" una voz en su interior le reclamó. Sabia que estaba siendo egoísta y que eso estaba mal, él no tenia ningún derecho a obligarla a permanecer a su lado si ella no lo quería, así que con todo el disimulo de despreocupación que pudo conseguir se dirigió a ella.

-entiendo... esta bien...- dejo caer sus brazos y apretó los puños ligeramente.

Listo, sus ultimas esperanzas se habían derribado para ambos, no había nada mas que hacer.

Con su cabello tapándole el rostro, paso al lado de ella lentamente para continuar su camino a donde lo llevaran sus piernas, sin importarle a donde podrían llevarlo.

El llanto en los ojos de Ellie comenzó de nuevo y con ellas, el dolor.


	15. Como la Lluvia

**Capítulo 15**. Como la lluvia.

¡No puede ser! ¡no podía creerlo! Sino tomaba acción rápido la perdería para siempre, pero ¿qué podía hacer? ¿ir arrastrándose y suplicarle que lo perdonara? No, seria demasiado exagerado, además de que no seria una forma muy digna de pedir disculpas aunque sabia que era su culpa, su miserable culpa.

Así como la mañana paso de prisa, la tarde llego del mismo modo, solo que con algunas modificaciones. Con forme avanzaba la tarde, las nubes se peleaban en el cielo constantemente por ver si haría mal tiempo o no, así que la mayoría estuvo bastante nublado, mientras esperase que en cualquier momento cayeran las gotas de lluvia.

Casi todos se encontraban en la sala de estar, o al menos todos los hombres, cada uno entreteniéndose a su manera para pasar el rato o para matar el tiempo. Las gotas de lluvia ya comenzaban a chocar contra los vidrios de las ventanas.

Shun permanecía sentado en el sofá individual leyendo un libro, Seiya y Shiryu estaban a unos cuantos pasos de él en una pequeña mesa jugando ajedrez, que evidentemente el Caballero del Dragón iba ganando la partida mientras que un aturdido Seiya se rascaba la cabeza continuamente, pensando en su próximo movimiento. Hyoga era el único que no tenia una actividad especifica; estaba acostado en el mueble con los brazos sosteniendo su cabeza y mirando al techo con expresión cabizbaja.

El tiempo seguía corriendo y su mente continuaba sin vaciarse de ideas. Ni siquiera sabia por que se estaba esforzando tanto, después de todo ya no podía hacer mucho (por no decir casi nada) para salir del túnel en el que se había metido por error.

No podía obligarla a quedarse, especialmente cuando sabia que tenia razón. Ella no podía dejar a los niños de la escuela sin cuidados y dejar con todo el trabajo a Miho; el problema era que si ella se iba, seria mas difícil para él acercarse y peor aun que ahora estaban mas alejados que nunca.

No dudaba que la volvería a ver, debido a que iban a visitar a los niños a ese orfanato para pasar tiempo con ellos jugando y recordando viejos tiempos, pero era definitivo que no seria lo mismo. Al menos tenia que arreglar las cosas antes de que ella se marchara para que así no le resultara tan difícil verla de vez en cuando.

Tal ves si le pedía hablar con ella un poco mas tarde, sin importarle si ella deseara escucharlo o no. Pero la pregunta era ¿cómo? ¿cómo podía explicarle que ese estúpido beso no había significado nada para él? ¿qué lo que sentía por ella es algo verdadero, que llenaba todo su ser y corazón?

-¿alguien ha visto a Ellie?

Hyoga reacciono tan pronto escucho el nombre de la chica ser mencionado. Volteo en dirección donde provenía la voz y levanto su espalda del apoyo del mueble. Saori acababa de llegar al salón con gesto de inquietud en su hermoso rostro.

-no, ¿por qué? ¿pasa algo Saori?-dijo Seiya.

-es que no la encontramos por ninguna parte de la casa y no sabemos donde pueda estar-contesto con angustia.

-¡Saori-san!-Sunrei llego corriendo seguida de cerca por June, ambas tenían sus caras llenas de preocupación-¡Ellie no esta! ¡no esta en su habitación ni en ningún lado!

-¡¡¿QUE!-todos se levantaron de pronto, incluso Seiya y Shiryu tiraron el ajedrez de la mesa por la brusquedad en que lo hicieron.

-¡¡¡¿Cómo que Ellie no esta! ¡¡¡¿Desapareció!- Hyoga grito tan alto que las jóvenes se sobresaltaron.

-¡creí que se iba mañana!-dijo Shun intentando calmar la tensión.

-y lo hará, sus cosas aun están aquí, en su habitación-aporto June.

-¿creen que haya salido?- dijo Sunrei con debilidad.

-¡¿sin avisarle a nadie!-espeto Hyoga riguroso. La situación se estaba saliendo de control. Ahora que recordaba, no había visto a Ellie desde que le dijo que regresaba al orfanato.

-¡cálmate Hyoga!-le pidió Shiryu con un toque de autoridad en su voz- sino esta en la casa, pudo haber salido a las afueras del bosque.

-¡perfecto! ¡no podía haber escogido mejor lugar para jugar a las escondidas!

-¡Hyoga por favor!- le suplico Shun.

-lo que tenemos que hacer es ir a buscarla rápido-sugirió Seiya.

-si, antes de que anochezca y que la lluvia aumente su intensidad-añadió Shiryu-sino será mas difícil encontrarla.

Hyoga apretó los puños y miro por la ventana. La lluvia no mostraba signos de querer detenerse y la noche no tardaría mucho en cubrir el cielo.

-¿Hyoga?-escucho la voz de Seiya llamándolo.

El chico de ojos claros miro a sus compañeros con esa frialdad en su mirada que lo caracterizaba, pero al mismo tiempo con temor.

-vamos entonces, no perdamos mas tiempo.

-de acuerdo-dijo Seiya mientras afirmaba con la cabeza.

O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O

El pasto mojado crujía bajo sus pies al mismo tiempo que caminaba sin dirección aparente entre los árboles que se encontraban a las afueras de la Mansión. Su cuerpo estaba completamente empapado y debido a ello se abrazaba así misma para poder mantenerse en calor, aunque era inútil.

Gracias a la lluvia que estaba cayendo sobre ella, el chongo que usualmente llevaba se deshizo por completo y su cabello suelto caía con pesadez por la humedad. Las lagrimas en su rostro se mezclaban con la lluvia.

Siguió caminando sin prestarle mucha atención al mal tiempo que la envolvía. Tenia tanto frío, pero no solo frío corporal, sino también en su corazón. Había sentido quebrarse su alma dos veces en menos de 42 horas y eso para ella era demasiado cruel. No comprendía como es que estaba viva aun después de haber sufrido tan tremendo dolor.

Tan pronto escucho las palabras de Hyoga, comprendió que no tenia nada que hacer ahí, que él no sentía nada hacia ella. Su indiferencia lo delataba y mas aun el haber besado a Odette. Fue una idiota por haber creído en sus palabras, pero no pudo evitarlo. La noche del baile se veía tan complacido, tan dulce con ella, y las palabras que le había dicho no parecían que estuviera mintiendo, al contrario, su voz sonaba llena de ternura y jamás hubiera imaginado que él se atrevería a jugar con sus sentimientos de ese modo.

Su mente se desplazo al recuerdo del beso en el balcón. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido ese beso fingido? Había traspasado su corazón y llegado hasta lo mas profundo de el. Demostró como si el beso dependiera de su existencia, con ansiedad y deseo. Ese tipo de cosas no se podían fingir.

Se sentía sola. Aunque tenia a sus amigos y a los niños con ella, tenia un espacio en su corazón que solo lo podía llenar una persona.

La lluvia comenzó a caer con mas fuerza, y Ellie tuvo la necesidad de ponerse bajo un árbol para evitar que se mojara mas (aunque eso era casi imposible). Apoyo su espalda en el tronco mientras seguía abrazándose para entrar en calor. El frío comenzó a apoderarse de ella y poco a poco sintió que le faltaba el aire, obligándola a jadear.

Saori, June y Sunrei permanecían esperando en las afueras de la Mansión ante la lluvia que receaba; las tres estaban cubiertas con el pequeño techo que sobresalía de la entrada. En sus rostros se veía la angustia por no obtener noticias de Ellie.

Shiryu, Shun y Seiya salieron de entre los árboles corriendo en dirección a ellas, mojados de la cabeza a los pies.

-¿la encontraron?-Saori se dirigió a Seiya quien negó con la cabeza.

-¡Oh Dios! Espero que este bien-dijo temerosa Sunrei.

-tenemos que seguir buscando, la lluvia se esta volviendo mas intensa y puede ser peligroso-dijo Shiryu volteando a ver las nubes.

-¿dónde esta Hyoga?-pregunto la Diosa con algo de tensión.

-parece que todavía esta buscándola-Shiryu le contesto.

-Shun, tu quédate aquí con Saori y las demás, no las dejes solas.

-esta bien Seiya.

Seiya y Shiryu continuaron su búsqueda y volvieron a desaparecer en la lluvia.

El Caballero del Cisne corría con inquietud en todas direcciones donde su mente lo guiara o por donde pudiera ocurrírsele. La desesperación comenzaba a ser preso de él mientras mas tiempo pasaba sin encontrar rastro de ella.

Todo su cuerpo era testigo de la lluvia tan fuerte que estaba cayendo, pero eso no resultaba ninguna dificultad para él y mucho menos el frío abrasador que había en el ambiente.

Fue su culpa, sabia que era su culpa. Si tan solo hubiera tenido el suficiente coraje como para hablar con ella y aclarar todo, nada de esto estaría pasando. Como era posible que tuviera el valor y la osadía de enfrentarse a los Caballeros mas poderosos y que no tuviera el mismo valor para decirle unas simples palabras a una chica. Se imaginaba que Ellie había salido corriendo herida tras haber aceptado frente a ella que no le importaba si se iba o no. Se preguntaba por que llevaba puestos los pantalones si ni siquiera había demostrado tenerlos.

"¡Kami! ¡¿Dónde estas Ellie!"

La necesidad de encontrarla era inmensa y al mismo tiempo angustiante. Se maldecía el mismo por haber causado semejante dolor en ella. Si llegaba a sucederle algo, no se lo perdonaría nunca. Él, siendo un Caballero de Athena, se sentía inútil ante esa situación y eso solo lo irritaba mas.

Un quejido se alcanzo a oír en los oídos de Hyoga, siendo escondido por la espesa lluvia. Rápidamente volteo hacia el lugar donde provenía el ruido. Su respiración se detuvo.

En las raíces de un árbol se encontraba Ellie, sentada débilmente y apoyándose en el tronco. Su vestido no podía estar mas empapado, tanto que se le pegaba a la piel, al igual que ella. Hyoga pudo notar que estaba mas pálida de lo normal, que sus mejillas estaban rojas y que respiraba con dificultad manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

Asustado, el chico corrió de prisa hacia ella.

-¡ELLIE!-grito desesperado, pero la chica no parecía dar muestra de haberlo escuchado.

-¡Ellie!-repitió suavemente al llegar hasta ella y arrodillarse a su misma altura-¿estas bien?

Al ver que no respondía, Hyoga toco su mejilla con la palma de la mano derecha. Se sobresalto. Estaba caliente, muy caliente. Tenia fiebre.

La rubia sintió que alguien la tocaba y deseando con todas sus fuerzas que el causante de eso fuera Hyoga, entreabrió los ojos, temiendo que sus deseos no se volvieran realidad. Pero para sorpresa de ella no fue así. Allí estaba él, con una expresión tan preocupada en sus ojos claros y completamente empapado por la lluvia. Incluso así se veía atractivo.

-Hyoga...-dijo con dificultad, parecía que su voz no podía reaccionar-¿eres tú?

-si... tranquila... estoy aquí... –susurro para ella sin dejar de tocar su rostro húmedo. En ese momento no podía apartar la vista de su rostro mientras pasaban por su mente todas las cosas que habían sucedido los últimos días. Era increíble como a pesar de todo el sufrimiento que paso seguía estando igual de hermosa, y ahora mas encantadora con su cabello rubio suelto y mojado y las mejillas sonrojadas por la fiebre.

-no puedo creer... que te ame tanto... que... incluso...sueñe contigo...-la voz de Ellie sonaba quebrada debido a los jadeos de su respiración, pero incluso así intento dar una sonrisa dulce. Hyoga no pudo dejar escapar una pequeña risita. ¿Así que ella pensaba que era un sueño eh?

-no soy un sueño... ni una ilusión... ya lo veras... te lo demostrare...

Sin esperar mas, se acerco a ella y como si le naciera del corazón, la beso de una manera suave, pero a la ves un tanto posesiva y anhelante que dejaba mostrar toda la necesidad que él sentía hacia ella. La chica no estaba muy conciente de lo que pasaba pero sintiendo el bombardeo de su corazón, intento responder el beso de la misma manera aunque casi sin moverlos, dejando que sus labios danzaran con la visitante.

Hyoga sintió de nuevo ese veneno recorrer todo su cuerpo, obligándolo a permanecer pegado aun a ella mientras seguía jugando con sus labios, esos labios que alguna vez, y que de nuevo, ahora eran totalmente suyos, pudo sentirlos, acariciarlos y probarlos.

-¿aun no la han encontrado?-ahora fue la voz de June la que hablo.

-no, lo siento...-dijo Seiya bajando la cabeza.

-¡no puede ser!-dijo con lamento Sunrei.

-tiene que estar cerca, no pudo haber ido muy lejos-volvió June.

-ojala este bien...-oró Saori.

Shun miro por encima del hombro de Seiya.

-¡Hyoga!-exclamo con ánimos.

Todos miraron hacia atrás. La silueta alta de Hyoga venia caminando en dirección a ellos con Ellie desmayada en brazos. La lluvia seguía cayendo pero con mas calma.

-¡Ellie!-gritaron con preocupación las chicas al ver a Ellie.

-¿te encuentras bien Hyoga?-pregunto Seiya.

-si, no se preocupen por mi, es Ellie la que esta mal.

-¿qué le sucedió?-dijo Saori.

-tiene mucha fiebre.

-¡Naomi!-Saori giro su cabeza para hablar con la doncella que se encontraba a espaldas de ella-¡llama al medico de la fundación! ¡rápido!-ordeno.

-si señorita, enseguida- contesto respetuosamente la joven, paso seguido se retiro de prisa.

El Cisne miro por debajo de su pecho, el rostro de Ellie caía en sus brazos presa del abatimiento y cansancio. Sus mejillas continuaban rojas y sus largas pestañas se dejaban notar mientras el muchacho recordaba lo que había pasado unos minutos antes.

El doctor de la fundación se dedico a atender a Ellie en su habitación, mientras que todos los demás esperaban permanecían en la sala esperando noticias.

Los chicos ya se habían cambiado de vestimenta para evitar cualquier otro problema; el único que continuaba sin cambiarse era Hyoga, que aun tenia la ropa empapada y se dedicaba a observar por la ventana la noche que ya había caído. De repente sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro. Volteo, encontrándose con la mirada de Seiya tratando de animarlo.

-no te preocupes, se pondrá bien.

Hyoga solo afirmo con la cabeza, no muy convencido de eso.

-porque no vas a darte un baño Hyoga, sino te cambias te puedes resfriar.

Seiya sabia que eso no seria posible. Hyoga estaba mas que acostumbrado al clima frío. Había vivido y entrenado durante casi toda su vida en un lugar donde solo existía el invierno extremo. Pero eso no lo hacia vulnerable a las enfermedades y nunca estaba de mas tomar precauciones.

El moreno vio la preocupación en los ojos de su compañero, pero aun si insistió.

-vamos, no pasara nada si te vas unos minutos.

-si...-dijo con debilidad. Suspiro y se dirigió a la puerta para continuar el rumbo a su habitación y tomarse ese dichoso baño que esperaba poder deshacerse de sus penas.

Se ducho tan rápido como pudo, y con el cabello todavía húmedo y una pequeña toalla alrededor de su cuello, volvió al salón donde estaban sus amigos.

-¿alguna noticia?-pregunto entrando al salón con algo de esperanza.

-aun no...-contesto Saori mirando al suelo.

Suspiro con fuerza. Camino hacia uno de los muebles donde se encontraba sentado Shiryu y tomo asiento, sosteniendo los brazos en sus piernas.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió de golpe para sorpresa de todos y el cuerpo de una chica se acerco corriendo hacia Hyoga con desesperación. Sin previo aviso se arrodillo enfrente de éste y le hablo con voz preocupada sin importarle las miradas de los presentes.

-¡Hyoga! ¡me entere de lo que paso! ¡¿estas bien! ¡¿estas herido!

Reconociendo la voz de inmediato y esos ojos color ámbar, levanto un poco la cabeza, observándola con enojo. Sin decir una sola palabra y sin devolverle la mirada, se levanto dándole la espalda, provocando que la joven se levantara con indignación.

-¡¿Odette, que estas haciendo aquí!-exclamo Saori en forma de queja.

-mi vuelo se atraso por el mal tiempo- contesto sin darle importancia-así que...

-así que decidió regresar-termino Seiya de malos modos y cruzando los brazos.

Odette no hizo esperar un ademán de antipatía y miro a Seiya dedicándole una miraba furtiva.

-le recomiendo que se retire, no tiene nada que hacer aquí-Hyoga exclamo con una voz potente y fría sin voltearse a mirarla.

-¿no entiendo Hyoga?- al parecer Odette se hacia la victima y se hizo la afligida tocándose el pecho.

-ya hizo suficiente daño, no le parece?

Odette lo miro como si le hubieran gritado una grosería.

No queriendo permanecer ningún momento mas cerca de esa chica, Hyoga se retiro rápidamente con todos los ojos fijos en él.

-Hyoga esta acostumbrado al frío Odette, por eso esta lluvia no significa nada para él, no tienes de que preocuparte- le explico Saori intentando ser gentil.

-ya veo...-murmuro con desganas.

Saori no se trago aquello de que el vuelo se había retrasado por mal tiempo. Para empezar, Odette se había ido mucho antes de que empezara la lluvia al igual que su vuelo, así que se imagino que eso nada mas fue una excusa para permanecer mas tiempo aquí.

-Ellie esta siendo atendida por el medico y...

-¿así?-dijo con sorna volteándose hacia Saori- ¿qué le sucedió?

-tiene un poco de fiebre.

-Oh, bueno en ese caso será mejor que me vaya. Hyoga tiene razón, no tengo nada mas que hacer en este lugar.

-si lo deseas puedes quedarte esta noche.

-no Saori, no es necesario. Puedo pasar la noche en un hotel. Te lo agradezco de todas formas.

-esta bien.

Al finalizar, se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a Seiya y compañía.

-fue un verdadero placer conocerlos a todos-sonrió haciendo una ligera reverencia con la cabeza. Los demás se la regresaron cortésmente. Y decidida se retiro.

Después de estar esperando por lo menos 15 minutos mas, el doctor por fin salió de la habitación de Ellie y cruzo la puerta del salón donde de inmediato todos se abalanzaron hacia él para escuchar lo que tenia que avisarles sobre la condición de la joven.

-¿cómo esta doctor?-dijo Saori temblorosa.

-ya esta fuera de peligro-varios dieron un suspiro de alivio-pero tiene principios de neumonía. Asegúrense de que tome muchos líquidos, no exponerse a cambios bruscos de temperatura y que coma adecuadamente. Tiene que descansar, así que si se queda dormida mucho tiempo es normal. Les deje los medicamento en su habitación.

-muchas gracias por venir doctor.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza gentil.

-¿dónde se habrá metido Hyoga?-musito Seiya girando la cabeza en todas direcciones.

-el chico se encuentra en la habitación de la señorita, me pidió verla tan pronto terminara de revisarla-dijo el doctor con serenidad.

En ese cuarto respectivo se hallaba en la cama el cuerpo de Ellie que descansaba placidamente entre las sabanas. Al parecer su temperatura ya había bajado un poco, pero no lo suficiente aun, lo cual tenia inquieto a su visitante.

Hyoga permanecía sentado en el sillón a lado de la cama con la vista clavada en la chica. Entre la cama y él estaba una pequeña mesita de noche donde se encontraban los medicamentos que Ellie debía tomar.

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Saori y los demás. June y Sunrei se apresuraron a acercarse a la cama de Ellie para ver como se encontraba, colocándose al lado de ella.

-esta dormida- explico Hyoga, quien se había parado de su asiento para dirigirse a los recién llegados.

-aun tiene un poco de fiebre-dijo June mirando a Ellie.

-será mejor que salgamos, podemos despertarla-sugirió Shun.

Como demostración de que aceptaban estar de acuerdo, todos salieron de la habitación, siendo Hyoga el que cerro la puerta y darle una ultima mirada a Ellie.

-tendremos que cuidarla esta noche-dijo Seiya.

-yo puedo hacerlo-dijo de inmediato Sunrei sin dudarlo.

-no, deja que alguno de nosotros lo hagamos-le respondió Shiryu con algo de severidad pero mostrándose dulce a la ves.

-yo lo haré...

Todos voltearon a ver a Hyoga, el dueño de la voz. Su expresión no había cambiado mucho aun, continuaba seria.

-yo me quedare con ella esta noche-exclamo firmemente.

-Hyoga, no tienes porque hacerlo, ya hiciste suficiente al encontrarla y...

-si tengo-interrumpió a Seiya-si no fuera por mi culpa ella no estaría enferma.

-eso no es verdad-le dijo Shun- no puedes culparte de algo que no sabias que sucedería.

En su interior Hyoga sabia que no era verdad. Si desde el principio se hubiera dignado a hablar con Ellie, ella no estaría sufriendo por él en estos momentos. ¿acaso no podía hacer nada bien? Todos esos problemas sentimentales le estaban afectando gravemente las neuronas.

Ignorando las palabras de sus amigos, volvió a repetir su decisión.

-quiero quedarme a su lado el tiempo que sea necesario.

-esta bien-se rindió Seiya mirando fijamente los ojos de Hyoga y afirmando con la cabeza.

Los muchachos se retiraron sin decir nada mas. Enseguida que sus siluetas se perdieron en el pasillo, Hyoga entro a la habitación con cuidado de no despertarla. Se sentó de nuevo en el sillón frente a la cama y coloco una mano en su frente para verificar su temperatura. Estaba todavía algo caliente (aunque considerando que él no era precisamente objetivo con respecto a la temperatura ¬¬). Tomó la bandeja con agua de la mesa a su lado, saco una toalla pequeña de su interior y la exprimió para ponerla en la frente de la chica.

La contemplo unos minutos mientras ella dormía. Ya era tarde, pero a él eso lo tenia sin cuidado. Lo único que podía ocupar su mente ahora era la salud de Ellie y que se pusiera bien. Nunca pensó que un error como ese fuera a ocasionar un peligro en la vida de ella. Parecía que el dolor era interminable. Llegaba un problema, se iba y detrás de el venia otro igual o peor. Aunque no debería de quejarse, porque ya estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con líos; pero esos eran físicos, no sentimentales.

Levanto la mano lentamente y con los dedos toco su rostro con suavidad mientras sus ojos azules como lagos expresaban la aflicción por la que estaba atravesando.

-perdóname... nunca pensé causarte tanto daño...-susurro con nostalgia- yo solo quería... permanecer a tu lado... pero... por lo que veo no me salió nada bien... y... si tu me lo permitieras... si pudiera hacerte entender... que eres la única... y que siempre lo serás...

"¡no seas estúpido, ella no puede escucharte!"se regaño a si mismo y bajo la cabeza avergonzado. O al menos eso era lo que él creía. Para su sorpresa, escucho la voz dulce de Ellie decir su nombre apenas audible, pero lo suficiente para que él lo escuchara. Levanto la cabeza y sintió como ella movía su rostro del lado donde estaba recibiendo los roces de parte de Hyoga, como si intentara sentir mas.

Hyoga también susurro su nombre en señal de respuesta, esperanzado. Pero no recibió ninguna otra de parte de ella. Suspiro decepcionado. Tal ves solo estaba teniendo un sueño referente a él. Bueno, al menos eso ya era una ganancia.

Sin darse cuenta, se fue quedando dormido poco a poco, la fatiga de todo el día lo estaban dominando y finalmente desistió, apoyando su cabeza y brazos en la cama.

O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O

El pasillo dejaba notar la falta de individuos que permanecían en ella. Solo dos siluetas se veían caminando pacíficamente, uno al lado del otro. Una de ellas era muy alta a comparación de la otra, que se identificaba de inmediato como la de una mujer. Su acompañante era un hombre, fácilmente reconocible por sus anchos hombros y espalda que el largo cabello negro cubría.

Siguieron caminando sin decir nada, deteniéndose enfrente de una puerta que quedo a espalda de la joven. Levanto el rostro para mirar al muchacho frente a ella.

-servida señorita-dijo el chico sonriendo encantadoramente.

-gracias, Shiryu-agradeció después de haberla acompañado hasta su alcoba. Le hizo gracia la forma en la que se dirigió a ella. Sonrió divertida.

-descansa-murmuro Shiryu con ternura y comenzó a andar hacia su habitación.

-¡espera Shiryu!-Sunrei alzó un poco la voz para ser escuchada mientras levantaba su brazo como para intentar detenerlo con el.

Shiryu se volteo de prisa.

-¿si? ¿qué pasa Sunrei?

Sunrei llevó su mano a su pecho mostrándose apenada. Fijo la mirada al piso.

-yo... yo solo quería... agradecerte...por lo que hiciste por mi... ayer... en la mañana...-termino con las mejillas coloradas.

-¿ayer?-se extraño Shiryu. Intento recordar lo sucedido ese día en la mañana en el desayuno y supo de que se trataba- Ah, ya recuerdo-su rostro se torno serio.

-muchas gracias por haberme defendido, aunque, creo que fue mi culpa. No debí haber insistido en preparar el desayuno. Tal ves deba practicar un poco mas para que supiera mejor...

-no digas eso Sunrei, tu no tienes la culpa de nada- la interrumpió Shiryu. Se acerco a ella, quedando de frente-lo que haya dicho esa chica no debe afectarte en lo absoluto.

-pero hice que te enojaras por mi culpa, por defenderme- lo miro con un poco de vergüenza.

El Dragón sonrió con ganas, dándose cuenta de lo noble que puede llegar a ser el corazón de Sunrei. Esa es una de las tantas cosas por las cuales se había enamorado de ella. Mira que preocuparse por que él saliera enfadado del comedor, después de tener que soportar los horribles comentarios de esa chica llamada Odette. ¿Cómo pudo atreverse a insultarla de esa manera?

-fue todo un placer-contesto coqueto haciendo una ligera reverencia.

-¿no estas enojado conmigo?

-¿por qué debería de estarlo?¿tengo algún motivo?

-pues... no... eso creo...-Sunrei no supo muy bien que responder a eso- es solo que me preocupe por tu reacción, por eso pensé que...

-no, no estoy enojado contigo y nunca podría estarlo Sunrei- exclamo dulcemente.

Las mejillas de Sunrei que aun estaban rojas, enrojecieron mas por el comentario de Shiryu. Éste la miro de la misma forma en que le hablo, dándose cuenta de lo linda que se veía sonrojada.

-ven...-el caballero tomo las manos de Sunrei y la obligo a acercársele haciendo él lo mismo, abrazándola por la cintura.

-Shi...Shiryu...-tartamudeo nerviosa mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de su amado.

-creo que lo necesitabas-le susurro al oído.

-¿no... no te molesta?- Sunrei levanto el rostro para mirarlo.

-¿molestarme?-se sorprendió, bajando la cabeza para devolverle la mirada- por supuesto que no, para eso estoy a tu lado. ¿Cómo podría molestarme por abrazarte? Si es una de las cosas que mas disfruto en este mundo.

-¿de verdad?-pregunto Sunrei con voz débil. Shiryu se encontraba casi rozando sus labios y eso la ponía demasiado nerviosa.

-de verdad...-Shiryu tomo la mano de Sunrei que estaba en su pecho y la acaricio delicadamente con sus dedos sin moverla de su posición.

-¿y sabes que otra cosa me gusta hacerte?-su voz se suavizó a tal grado de sonar seductora.

Sunrei negó con la cabeza, sintiendo que sus piernas comenzaban a flaquear y pensando que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

Sin contestar aun y demasiado ansioso por tocarla, dejo de rozar sus labios contra los suyos y abrió su boca ligeramente para comenzar a besarla, jugueteando suavemente con los labios de su amante y sintiendo como un calor recorría su interior. Sunrei se dejo guiar por los labios de Shiryu que poco a poco aumentaba la intensidad de sus besos, pero sin dejar de ser delicado con ella. Pensando que podría escapársele, la apretó mas a su cuerpo, sintiendo como éste perdía fuerzas ante sus caricias.

Finalmente se separaron para poder tomar aire. El pecho de ambos subía y bajaba agitadamente.

-besarte...-Shiryu alcanzo a decir entre jadeos.

Su mente se dio a la tarea de recordar la noche que habían tenido. Como deseaba en ese momento volver a repetirla, pero algo se lo impedía, algo que quería guardar para mas adelante. Ahora se daba cuenta que esa noche solo lo había hecho mas vulnerable hacia ella y que si Sunrei no se encontraba cerca, le faltaba el oxigeno.

-ya es tarde... será mejor que te vayas a descansar, no quiero que pases una mala noche-le dijo tiernamente después de recuperar su auto control.

-si... si...-contesto con dificultad.

Shiryu busco la mano de Sunrei y la llevo a sus labios para depositar un pequeño beso.

-buenas noches Sunrei-susurro con ternura mientras le dedicaba una ligera sonrisa encantadora.

-buenas noches, Shiryu-le respondió de la misma forma.

El chico la miro por ultima ves, antes de voltearse y caminar directo a su habitación, golpeándose mentalmente por haber sido tan atrevido.

O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O

La mañana por fin llego, siendo la aparición del sol prueba de ello. A pesar de la hora tan temprana, varios estaban despiertos, no solamente las doncellas sino también los habitantes de la casa. Todos estaban pendientes de cualquier cambio en la condición de su amiga que aun continuaba dormida. El Caballero del Cisne fue el responsable de su cuidado y seguridad esa noche.

Él permanecía dormido en el borde de la cama. Sentado en un sillón, su cabeza se encontraba recostada en la cama mientras Ellie seguía dormida con uno de los brazos del muchacho agarrado ligeramente, como para evitar que se fuera de su lado. Al parecer Hyoga no se había dado cuenta aun.

Lentamente Hyoga despertó de su sueño, levantando sus párpados y mostrando el hermoso color de sus ojos y pestañas. Con algo de dificultad, alzo el rostro para mirar a la ventana, los rayos del sol entraban por ella y se podía oír algunos pájaros cantando. Las gotas de la lluvia de anoche resbalaban por la hojas de los árboles.

Al intentar incorporarse, se dio cuenta de que algo lo sostenía por el brazo y se volteo para mirar. Ellie era la causante de eso, su rostro dormía de lado y sus manos estaban agarradas del brazo de él. Hyoga sonrió con satisfacción, notando la forma tan dulce en la que permanecía dormida de esa forma.

Con suavidad, intento zafar su brazo de su prisión para no despertarla, después coloco su mano de nuevo encima de la cama. Quito la toalla de la frente de Ellie y la toco, la fiebre había bajado. Se levanto del asiento aliviado de saber que ya estaba mucho mejor. La miro con los ojos llenos de calidez para luego voltearse y retirarse, pero antes de poder salir, la puerta se abrió primero y una chica de cabello largo y negro agarrado en una trenza entro en la habitación.

Sunrei venia con una bandeja en las manos y encima de esta, un plato hondo con una sopa humeando y una taza de te.

-buenos días Hyoga- dijo la chica deteniéndose para saludar.

-buenos días Sunrei.

-¿cómo se encuentra Ellie?-su tono cambio a preocupación y miro en dirección a la cama.

-ya esta mejor, la fiebre bajo-contesto no muy convencido.

-que bueno- sonrió ante la respuesta.

La chica se dirigió hasta su amiga, coloco la bandeja en la mesa de noche y toco con su mano la frente de Ellie, afirmando lo que Hyoga había dicho.

-muchas gracias por cuidarla Hyoga- dijo gentilmente.

-por nada- susurro el joven.

-¿por qué no descansas un poco? Estuviste toda la noche cuidándola y debes estar cansado, yo me ocupare de ella, no te preocupes- se enderezó.

Hyoga negó con la cabeza.

-estoy bien, no me siento cansado, además, todo esto es culpa mía-dijo con nostalgia mirando el suelo.

-eso no es verdad, hiciste todo lo que estuvo a tu alcance, ya no te culpes mas- Sunrei trato de animarlo con pocos resultados.

"mentira" pensó el Cisne con frustración. No había hecho todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Pudo haber hablado con ella pero no lo hizo, pudo haberle dicho todo lo que sentía pero no lo hizo, pudo habérselo demostrado pero no lo hizo y sin duda tuvo muchas oportunidades para hacerlo. Simplemente no tuvo el suficiente coraje para hacerlo y solo buscaba excusas tontas que empeoraban las cosas.

-Sunrei...

-si?

-tu... amas a Shiryu verdad?-pregunto con algo de timidez, muy pocas veces visto en él.

-si... lo amo mucho...-dijo con la misma timidez y sonrojándose.

-entonces, ¿qué haces cuando él resulta gravemente herido después de alguna batalla?

-cuido de él y permanezco a su lado.

-en ese caso debes entender lo que siento y que yo no puedo irme y dejarla sola, por que yo... la necesito...-Hyoga dirigió sus ojos hacia Ellie mirándola fijamente.

Sunrei hizo una ligera sonrisa.

-ella también te necesita, Hyoga.

El muchacho volteo su cabeza un poco para verla y notar la sonrisa de confianza en Sunrei.

-por favor... no la dejes sola... Ellie te ama...

"lo se" Hyoga contesto la sonrisa agradecido. Volvió a posar sus ojos claros en Ellie "yo también".


	16. Cuestion de Amor

**Capitulo 16**. Cuestión de amor.

No podía ver nada, todo estaba oscuro a su alrededor. Se encontraba desorientada, no sabia donde estaba ni lo que había pasado. Se sentía cansada y le dolía la cabeza al igual que la espalda, obligándola a abrir los ojos lentamente. El techo de una habitación apareció arriba de ella y por fin supo donde se encontraba, en la cama de su dormitorio.

Sentía que su cuerpo le pesaba mucho, así que se dejo envolver por el calor de las sabanas mientras intentaba recordar lo que le había pasado.

Se encontraba sola, caminando sin rumbo fijo en el bosque; la lluvia que caía se hacia cada vez mas densa y su cuerpo temblaba de frío. Se detuvo en un árbol a esperar, a esperar que su corazón dejara de llorar como en ese momento lo hacían las nubes, pero no se detenía. Comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho y le costaba respirar.

De pronto, una silueta se dirigía corriendo hacia ella. Tenia tanto frío que no distinguió al principio quien era. Con forma fue acercándose, vio como unos dulces ojos azules como el hielo la miraban. Inmediatamente los reconoció. "Hyoga".

En seguida, todo se hizo borroso hasta volverse oscuridad total.

Eso era todo lo que podía recordar. No sabia lo que había pasado a continuación, solo que después sintió una enorme calidez en sus labios que no supo explicar.

Poco rato después, reparo en que alguien mas estaba en la habitación. Miró a su lado y uno de los chicos se encontraba en el sillón con la cabeza echada hacia atrás durmiendo con expresión despreocupada.

-Seiya...-le llamo con una voz muy débil que parecía no ser la de ella.

-¡que!...-a Seiya le costo un poco reincorporarse, levanto la cabeza-¡Ellie!-exclamo son alegría y miro a la chica acostada en la cama.

-hola...

-¡hola! ¿cómo te encuentras? ¿estas bien?

-si, eso creo...-contesto algo dudosa-¿qué me paso?

-Hyoga te trajo en brazos y con mucha fiebre después de haberte encontrado en el bosque, el medico de la Fundación te atendió, dijo que tenias neumonía-dijo con tono serio y con sus ojos cafés mostrando severidad-tienes que beber muchos líquidos y descansar.

Ellie abrió mucho los ojos. Nunca pensó que podría enfermarse y se dio cuenta de la toalla húmeda que tenia en la frente.

-¿cuánto tiempo he estado dormida?

-dos días enteros-dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

-¡¿qué!... ¡¿y has pasado todo ese tiempo cuidándome?¡-Ellie intento levantarse de la cama, pero los brazos de Seiya se lo impidieron.

-¡no te levantes!-la acostó de nuevo-la verdad es que acabo de regañar a Hyoga, él a estado a tu lado casi todo el tiempo, pero por fin lo convencimos de que se fuera a descansar, nos costo mucho trabajo, sabes? Ese chico tiene la mente de un coco, duro y necio como él mismo.

-si...-rió divertida y sonrojándose al mismo tiempo. Hyoga había permanecido con ella todo el tiempo. Eso podía darle un poco de esperanza.

Seiya sonrió ante la reacción de Ellie. Ya sabia desde hace mucho lo que ambos sentían. Solo tenia que darse cuenta de la forma en la que ambos se miraban.

-hemos estado muy preocupados por ti, especialmente Hyoga-exclamo intentando ver alguna actitud de parte de ella- ¿qué paso Ellie, ¿por qué saliste en medio de la lluvia? Pensamos que te había pasado algo.

-es que...-Ellie no supo que contestar y permaneció callada unos momentos.

-bueno... lo importante es que ya estas mejor...-se levanto del sillón-iré a avisarles a los demás que ya despertaste.

-¡espera Seiya!-Ellie se sentó en la cama.

-¿qué pasa?

-por favor... no le digas nada a Hyoga...-musito con suavidad.

Seiya parpadeo sorprendido.

-pero... ¿por qué no?-dijo extrañado-me pidió que él fuera el primero en saber que habías despertado.

-aun así... por favor... no le digas nada...-le suplico- prométemelo...

-se enterara de todas formas Ellie...

-no importa... por favor...-volvió a suplicar.

Seiya suspiro con resignación. Esto le iba a costar unos cuantos moretones y huesos fracturados si Hyoga llegaba a enterarse.

-esta bien... si eso quieres... no le diré nada...- y salió de la habitación.

Ellie espero unos cuantos minutos mas, y después la puerta se abrió de nuevo dando paso a sus dos amigas.

-¡Ellie!- las dos gritaron al mismo tiempo y June corrió hacia ella. Sunrei coloco la bandeja que tenia en las manos sobre la mesa.

-¡hola chicas!-dijo con ánimos y sonriendo para demostrar que se encontraba bien, pero no dio resultado.

-que bueno que ya despertaste, ¿estas bien? ¿te duele algo?-dijo con preocupación June.

-estoy bien, gracias por preocuparse.

-nos diste un gran susto a todos-dijo June aliviada.

-discúlpenme por haberlas preocupado- se avergonzó Ellie.

-debes tener hambre, así que te prepare una sopa que te sentara bien, espero que te guste-dijo Sunrei, tomo la bandeja y la puso enfrente de Ellie.

-gracias Sunrei pero, no tengo mucha hambre-trato de excusarse.

-tienes que comer algo, sino no te repondrás de tus fuerzas-le aconsejo June.

-vamos, solo pruébala y sino te gusta no la comas, de acuerdo?-Sunrei intento que al menos la probara.

-esta bien- Ellie desistió. Tomo la cuchara y probo un poco. Estaba deliciosa.

-¿y?... ¿qué te pareció?...-pregunto impaciente June.

-¡esta deliciosa!-sonrió con alegría.

-¿¡en serio? Que bueno, eso significa que te la vas a comer, verdad?-dijo Sunrei sonriendo a mas no poder.

-por supuesto que si Sunrei, por estar tan rica me abrió el apetito.

-parece que Shiryu y Shun son mejores cocineros de lo que esperábamos-comento June.

-¿Shiryu y Shun?-exclamo Ellie confundida.

-si, ellos nos ayudaron a prepararla.

-se sentían tan mal de no poder ayudar en nada que nos pidieron ayudarnos por lo menos a hacer la comida para ti-continuo Sunrei.

-al menos ya sabemos que van a ser buenos esposo, no crees Sunrei?-comento June en forma de broma.

-si, es verdad...-dijo con las mejillas coloradas.

Las tres chicas rieron ante la reacción de Sunrei. Ahora que estaban ellas a su lado, Ellie se sentía mucho mejor que antes. Mas segura.

-me extraña que Hyoga no haya venido a verte aun-comento June con algo de inquietud.

Ellie simplemente bajo la cabeza.

-si, después de todo él estuvo cuidando de ti todo el tiempo y siempre preguntaba por ti-continuo Sunrei.

-es que... le pedí a Seiya que no le dijera nada...-hablo Ellie con voz queda pero audible.

-¡¿qué!...¡¿pero por que Ellie?...-exclamo con asombro June.

-¡por que no quiero que se entere!

-eso no va a ser posible, sabes que tarde o temprano él va a venir a verte y se dará cuenta de que ya estas mejor-dijo Sunrei con paciencia.

-no me importa-dijo con necedad cruzando los brazos-no quiero verlo.

Las dos chicas la miraron con inquietud en sus rostros. No estaban convencidas de lo que habían oído. Intercambiaron miradas de soslayo.

-¿estas segura?-June le pregunto con seriedad.

Ellie no contesto y volteo a mirar en dirección contraria a ellas, para que no notaran en sus ojos la verdad.

Y esta es la verdad: quería verlo, tenia muchos deseos de verlo, de sentir su presencia y algo en su interior le decía que tenia que ceder. No por nada Hyoga había permanecido a su lado casi los dos días enteros que estuvo enferma, absteniéndose que comer y dormir.

Si quería ser feliz, tenia que tragarse su maldito orgullo y olvidar todo lo sucedido y empezar de nuevo. Esto podría llegar a convertirse en un estigma para ella.

-¿Ellie...?-la voz de June la llamó, haciendo que ésta volteara rápidamente.

No hacia falta que contestara, June y Sunrei pudieron ver la tristeza y la debilidad en los ojos de su amiga. Ambas suspiraron.

-Ellie, ¿por qué no le das otra oportunidad? Esta bien, de acuerdo, cometió un error, pero esta arrepentido y a intentado hacer todo lo posible para enmendar su error. ¿acaso todo lo que ha hecho no significa nada para ti?-Sunrei trato de hacerla entender.

-Hyoga esta muy afectado, el verlo así para todos nosotros es triste; sino esta aquí en tu habitación cuidando de ti, se mantiene en su cuarto o en la zona de entrenamiento sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie, y tu también estas sufriendo mucho. Ya una vez sentiste lo que es estar enamorada de un hombre y ser correspondida, por favor, no lo dejes ir.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, esperando que las palabras de June y Sunrei hicieran efecto en la cabeza de Ellie, que parecía completamente ida, clavando su mirada en la sopa que tenia delante de ella.

-bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos para que puedas descansar-sugirió June y se levanto, Sunrei hizo lo mismo.

-descansa Ellie, ah y no olvides tomar tus medicamentos, de acuerdo?

-si, esta bien Sunrei lo haré.

Y salieron de la habitación.

Fue un día de sufrimiento para el querido Seiya. Intentaba por todos lo medios posibles que Hyoga no se acercara a la alcoba de Ellie, inventaba cualquier excusa tonta que se le venia a la cabeza. Evidentemente esta situación no tenia contento a el Cisne, y al parecer, Seiya no era el único que evitaba ir verla personalmente a la joven, sino que también June y Sunrei estaban cooperando para eso.

En la mente del Santo no pudo aparecer otra cosa que lo obvio: parecía que lo estaban haciendo a propósito, ¿acaso era una especie de complot en contra de él o que? Y si era así, ¿por qué no querían que fuera a verla? No encontraba motivos, a menos que estuviera muy mal o... "que ella se los haya pedido" pensó.

No le hubiera resultado raro la segunda opción, pero no sabia el porque se comportaba así. ¿acaso ya no quería saber nada de él? No, eso era imposible, no podía ser.

Tomo una decisión, mañana iría a verla, sin importarle que ella no estuviera de acuerdo. Iba a escuchar lo que tenia que decirle a como diera lugar, y de ahí, esperar cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar y aceptar su decisión.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó mas alegre de lo habitual. Se dirigió al balcón de su habitación y estiro los brazos animadamente para deshacer la tensión de los músculos de su cuerpo, mientras sentía el calor del sol tocar su rostro.

Salió de la alcoba y cruzo el pasillo. En el camino se topo con una doncella que le dio los buenos días a lo cual el contesto con una sonrisa entusiasta.

-veo que esta muy feliz joven Hyoga-comento la doncella contagiada de la alegría del muchacho.

-a decir verdad, si lo estoy...-contesto éste al comentario. Se sentía un poco extraño. No era muy frecuente que expresara su felicidad de esa forma.

-me alegra mucho-sonrió encantada. Después de haber visto a uno de sus "amos" bastante triste estos últimos días, le alegraba mucho ver de nuevo su sonrisa- en estos momentos iba a su habitación para cambiar las sabanas.

Hyoga se percato de las sabanas blancas que tenia la doncella en las manos.

-disculpa Naoko, ¿sabes si ya despertó Ellie?

La señorita lo miro con incredulidad, como si pensara que no había escuchado bien lo que le habían preguntado.

-la... la señorita Ellie salió esta mañana muy temprano, ¿no lo sabia?

-¿salió? ¿a dónde?- dijo con mas incredulidad que ella.

-regreso a la ciudad, al orfanato donde trabaja.

Los ojos de Hyoga se ensancharon como platos. Inmediatamente comenzó a correr hacia la alcoba de Ellie para comprobar por él mismo si eso era verdad. Abrió la puerta de golpe y se encontró con lo que había temido. La habitación estaba completamente vacía y en orden. No había nadie en ella y ni rastros de alguien que hubiera permanecido ahí.

Hyoga entro con calma a la habitación con los ojos fijos en la cama. Se detuvo para quedar en frente de ésta. Estaba intacta y... vacía. No se encontraba ningún cuerpo de mujer descansando en ella. Toda la alegría que sintió al despertar se había esfumado por completo. Apretó los puños de coraje.

"maldición, ¿por qué te fuiste Ellie? ¿por qué?" esas preguntas pasaban por su cabeza miles de veces y no podían ser respondidas, aun.

Con el corazón en un puño, se volteo y corrió hacia la sala, donde esperaba encontrar a todos y también las respuestas a sus preguntas.

Al entrar se dio cuenta que no estaban todos ahí, pero si con los que necesitaba hablar. Saori, Seiya, Shiryu y June, quienes se levantaron de sus asientos rápidamente al ver llegar a Hyoga, sabiendo de sobra a que venia.

El Cisne les dirigió una mirada seria e incluso se podía notar cierto rencor en ellos. Cerro la puerta detrás de él con fuerza.

-Hyoga...-comenzó Saori con delicadeza.

-¿por qué no me lo dijeron?- su voz era absolutamente fría y sin emoción alguna.

-escucha Hyoga... nosotros no queríamos...

-¡¿entonces por que me mintieron!- elevo un poco la voz.

-Hyoga... ella nos lo pidió...-dijo June con cierto temor.

-nos pidió que no te dijéramos nada...-Seiya continuo.

-¡¿por qué!

-no lo sabemos...-dijo June y al ver su mirada clavada en ella, añadió-de verdad...

-Hyoga, en verdad no sabemos los motivos por los cuales nos pidió que no te dijéramos nada...- Shiryu la apoyo.

-¡¡¿tu también estabas en esto Shiryu!-grito con enojo, clavando sus ojos en él.

-me temo que si...-contesto el Dragón con melancolía.

-Hyoga por favor... entiende... no queríamos hacerte daño...-Saori intento razonar con él.

-¡¡¡¿Y PENSARON QUE CON NO DECIRME NADA NO IBAN A HACERME DAÑO! ¡¡¡¿SIN DEJARME VERLA! ¡¡¡¿SIN DECIRME QUE SE IBA!

-¡eso no lo sabíamos Hyoga, Ellie tomo la decisión de regresar al orfanato esta misma mañana...!-Saori trataba de mantener la calma.

-¡intentamos convencerla de lo contrario, de que se quedara al menos hasta que se recuperara por completo pero no pudimos!-Seiya subió un poco la voz para hacerse oír.

-no creas que nos fue fácil mentirte, por que sabíamos que necesitabas hablar con ella y de lo que sentías pero...-dijo June.

-no teníamos otra opción... –termino Seiya.

-Hyoga, entendemos lo que sientes, no eres el único que está o ha estado enamorado alguna vez, pero fue decisión de ella no de nosotros, no podíamos obligarla a quedarse...-Saori se acerco despacio a su Caballero, quedando frente a él- sé que no es excusa ni razón para que te hayamos mentido, por eso queremos pedirte disculpas, debimos habértelo dicho desde el principio.

-perdónanos Hyoga, por favor... yo trate de convencer a Ellie pero...

-esta bien June... ya no importa...-las palabras de la Diosa lo habían tranquilizado un poco-creo que yo también les debo una disculpa, no era mi intención preocuparlos de esa manera.

Los ojos azules de Hyoga no podían dejar de mirar el piso. Se sentía vacío, destrozado por completo. No podía culpar a sus amigos de haber mentido, después de todo en gran parte era su culpa. Cerro los ojos y aspiro un sorbo grande de aire para luego dejarlo salir, esperando que también salieran sus preocupaciones y enfado. Tenia que pensar claramente.

-si la montaña no va hacia a ti, tu ve a la montaña.

Hyoga se desbloqueo de sus pensamientos y volteo a ver al chico dueño de la voz.

-Seiya...-susurro con desgana.

Pegaso le sonrió en muestra de apoyo. Hyoga intento regresársela agradecido, pero solo pudo formar una media sonrisa, arqueando un poco sus labios. Al voltear en dirección a los demás, se dio cuenta que Seiya no era el único que le sonreía, también Saori, Shiryu y June se unieron.

-¡oh vamos! ¿no me digas que te vas a quedar ahí parado todo el día?- dijo Seiya animadamente.

-¡por supuesto que no!-contesto Hyoga de igual manera- ¡si acaso piensas que me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados sin hacer nada, estas muy equivocado Seiya!

-¡ese es el Hyoga que yo conozco!

Y sin pensarlo mas, se dirigió corriendo a la puerta de salida.

-¡espera Hyoga! ¡¿a dónde vas!-exclamo Saori.

-¡al orfanato a buscarla!- se giro para responder con una gran sonrisa, antes de cerrar la puerta.

-¡¡¡eso es! ¡¡¡y no se te ocurra detenerte hasta llegar allá, ¿me oíste!- la voz potente de Seiya se escucho en todo el pasillo.

O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O

Los niños reían y corrían por todo el jardín, algunos se mecían en los columpios y otros jugaban futbol soccer en la cancha, la mayoría niños varones. Miho, como siempre, era el arbitro, y se encargaba de que todos estuvieran bien; tenia colgando en su cuello un silbato mientras los observaba. Ellie permanecía sentada al pendiente de los otros niños.

Aunque su cuerpo estaba en el orfanato, su mente estaba en otro lado, permanecía en la Mansión Kido. Sus ojos miraban hacia la nada mas que otra cosa y los pequeños evidentemente lo notaron. Rápidamente fueron a satisfacer su curiosidad.

-¿Ellie...?-se escucho una vocecita proveniente de una pequeña.

La chica parpadeo para salir de su trance y volteo a ver a la niña.

-¿si?... ¿qué pasa?...-dijo tratando de recuperarse.

-¿estas bien?... ¿por qué estas tan triste?...-pregunto la niña con ingenuidad.

-¿todavía te sientes mal?...-otra pequeña se le unió.

-Oh no estoy bien, no se preocupen-les ofreció una sonrisa dulce para tranquilizarlos.

Los niños se miraron unos a otros, no muy convencidos.

-¿estas segura?

-por supuesto.

-es que desde que llegaste te hemos visto muy triste, ¿por qué?

-bueno... es solo que...- la muchacha bajo la voz, no se sentía segura.

-por favor dinos...-la niña insistió.

-si, dinos por favor...

Ellie no podía dejar pasar esas caritas que la miraban ansiosas por escucharla. ¿ahora que debía hacer? Tendría que inventar alguna excusa, pero ¿cuál?. No podía decirles que un hombre estúpido había estado jugando con sus sentimientos, un chico que ellos conocían y que le tenían admiración. No podía destruir ese respeto de hermanos que sentían hacia ellos solo por un tonto mal entendido

"mal entendido"

De repente, recordó lo dicho por Sunrei y June.

"¿por qué no le das otra oportunidad?"

"¿acaso todo lo que ha hecho por ti no significa nada?"

"él te ama, no lo dejes ir"

¿y si realmente fue así, ¿si realmente fue un mal entendido, ¿cómo saber si la ama como dicen?

-¡ya se! ¡Ellie ven a jugar con nosotros para que ya no estés triste!-sugirió con enjundia la niña.

-es que yo...-Ellie no sabia que responder.

Uno de los niños había pateado el balón con mas fuerza de la necesaria, y rodó hacia un espacio vacío del campo para luego ser interceptada por unos zapatos negros que provenían del exterior y que naturalmente pertenecían a un chico.

Los niños lo miraron con asombro y lo reconocieron al instante. Inmediatamente salieron corriendo para darle la bienvenida.

-¡es Hyoga!- grito con alegría Makoto- ¡oigan todos es nuestro amigo Hyoga!

Todos los demás niños voltearon y fueron a saludar al Caballero, que los acogió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Miho lo miro sorprendida, no se esperaba su visita. Giro la cabeza para observar la cara de asombro que tenia su amiga y compañera de trabajo. Su cara estaba tan roja como un tomate. Miho río, así que el Cisne es el causante de la actitud de Ellie.

-¡Hyoga que bueno que viniste a visitarnos!-dijo Akira con felicidad.

-¿por qué no vinieron Seiya y los demás?

-¿vas a jugar con nosotros?

Hyoga estaba rodeado de todos los niños que explotaban de alegría por su presencia. El chico tuvo que agacharse para quedar a su altura y así poder habla mejor con ellos.

-¡niños ya basta, no lo dejan respirar!-Miho alzo la voz para que los niños la pudieran escuchar con todo el escándalo que hacían y se acerco a detenerlos.

-hola Miho-Hyoga se levanto al ver a la muchacha.

-hola Hyoga, discúlpalos, es que están muy contentos de verte.

-si, ya me di cuenta-río el Santo.

-¿qué haces aquí?-pregunto curiosa. Se le hacia raro que él viniera solo, sin Seiya y los otros.

-bueno... vine a ver a...

-¿a Ellie?-lo interrumpió Miho.

El chico se sorprendió y afirmo con la cabeza.

-¡¿qué, ¿entonces no viniste a vernos a nosotros?-se quejo Makoto.

-tranquilos, les prometo jugar con ustedes después, ¿de acuerdo?

-oohhh esta bien- contesto con desgana.

Al subir la mirada, Hyoga se encontró con la silueta de Ellie a unos pocos metros de él. La expresión de su rostro era una mezcla de desconcierto y tristeza. Pudo notar que estaba levemente ruborizada.

-hola Ellie-saludó con una sonrisa.

-ho... hola...-dijo débilmente.

-bueno... será mejor que los deje solos para que conversen un rato-dijo Miho con algo de complicidad- niños, vamonos.

-¿¡qqueeee, ¿¡pero por que!

-por que si, Hyoga y Ellie tienen asuntos importantes que atender.

A regañadientes, los niños se separaron de la pareja seguidos por Miho, pero Makoto y Akira se escondieron detrás de un árbol para espiarlos.

Los ojos de Ellie miraban el piso, y sus manos estaban unidas debajo de su vientre. Su mente comenzó a nublarse. Le era imposible fingir que no le importaba su presencia frente a ella. Nunca se espero que él viniera a buscarla al orfanato. "¿todo lo que ha hecho no significa nada para ti?"

-¿qué haces aquí?-dijo inexpresivamente, o al menos eso intento.

-vine a buscarte-dijo éste al instante mostrando una sonrisa.

-¿a mi, ¿para que?- su voz había cambiado, ahora era mas dulce. Por fin se decidió a mirarlo a la cara.

-no creas que he olvidado que me debes una cita, señorita-dijo con un tono de voz coqueto y cruzándose de brazos- así que vine a cobrarla.

-¿una... cita?-pronuncio nerviosa.

-exactamente.

-pero... Hyoga... no puedo... estoy muy ocupada y yo...

-eso no es cierto-la voz de un niño se escucho por debajo de ellos. La cara de Makoto salió por detrás de Ellie con una sonrisa enseñando los dientes.

-Makoto...

-¿por qué no aceptas?- otra pequeña voz se dejo oír, esta ves era de Akira.

-niños, no deberían estar aquí ¿nos están espiando?-protesto la chica con enojo.

-¿sabes Hyoga? A Ellie le gustas desde hace mucho tiempo pero no quiere admitirlo-el niño moreno levanto las manos y las puso detrás de su cabeza mientras miraba a Hyoga, sin prestarle atención a la joven.

En las mejillas de Ellie se asomo un intenso color escarlata.

-¿en serio?-dijo Hyoga haciéndose el inocente y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-si, y para que lo sepas también tiene una fotografía tuya en su habitación-el niño continuo con una gran tranquilidad, como si estuviera diciendo su nombre.

-¿una... fotografía mía?- Hyoga parecía sorprendido.

El rostro de la rubia no podía estar mas rojo de la vergüenza.

-¡Makoto ya basta!-grito con desesperación para hacer al niño callar y que no la siguiera poniendo en evidencia.

-así que tienes una fotografía mía eh?-las manos de Hyoga se dirigieron a su cintura con expresión divertida.

-bueno... yo...

-vamos Ellie, ¿por qué no aceptas salir con Hyoga?

-si, él te quiere mucho, ¿verdad Hyoga?-dijo Akira con animo.

-por supuesto que si-el chico miro a Ellie con una sonrisa dulce surcando sus labios.

-¿lo ves, anda acepta.

Ellie lo observo aun sonrojada, los ojos azules del muchacho la miraban fijamente esperando una respuesta. Esos hermosos ojos que todavía la seguían cautivando y que la hacían sentir vulnerable.

Para ayudarla un poco, Hyoga se acerco mas a ella, lo suficiente para que ella se intimidara.

-no acepto un no por respuesta-susurro tiernamente.

-Hyoga... yo...

¿A quien estaba engañando? Lo que mas había deseado era estar con él y ahora que sucedía se estaba haciendo la difícil por un estúpido mal entendido. Si él no la amara no habría hecho todo lo que hizo por ella. Pudo haberse quedado en la Mansión para no saber mas de ella, pero no lo hizo, sino que fue a buscarla. No podía seguir fingiendo que no lo necesitaba. Quería estar con él y eso debería ser mas que suficiente.

-eres mas fuerte que mi orgullo, Caballero del Cisne-dijo finalmente con una sonrisa.

-eso significa que...

-si, acepto.

La sonrisa de ambos se marco mas y los niños gritaron entusiasmados mientras levantaban los brazos al cielo.

-no te preocupes por nosotros Ellie, Miho nos cuidara...

-lo se...-Ellie volteo a ver a su amiga que también la observaba desde lejos con un sonrisa y le guiño un ojo.

El rubio coloco su brazo derecho en frente de Ellie, invitándola a tomarlo.

-¿nos vamos?

-si...-asintió con las mejillas coloradas.

Mientras caminaban alejándose del orfanato, Makoto tomo sus manos y las puso alrededor de su boca para gritarles.

-¡mas te vale que no la lastimes eh Hyoga!

-¡tranquilos, la cuidare muy bien!-grito "jamás podría hacerle daño otra ves"

Hyoga poso sus ojos en la chica rubia que lo acompañaba.

-hay tantas cosas que quiero contarte Ellie.

-no te preocupes, tenemos toda una vida para hacerlo.

La silueta de ambos se fue perdiendo por las calles de la ciudad, que los esperaba para pasar uno de los días mas felices de sus vidas y que tampoco seria el ultimo.


End file.
